Cerezo abandonado, frío, seco y solo
by Sakuritta Uchiha
Summary: ¿Donde está NUESTRA Sakura-chan?- Muerta-respondió Sakura. Porque el equipo 7 con Sasuke la remplazaron por Ino para matar a Madara, dejándola sola/Cuando Sakura llego al Claro se sintió morir: estaban Naruto, Kakashi y Sasuke muriéndose, e Ino llorando.
1. Amiga Soledad

**Disclaimer: Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen. La historia es mía, pero es un regalo de Chaky…te quiero, anciana! (19)**

**Sinopsis: ¿Donde está NUESTRA Sakura-chan?- Muerta-respondió Sakura. Porque el equipo 7 con Sasuke la remplazaron por Ino para matar a Madara, dejándola sola//Cuando Sakura llego al Claro se sintió morir: estaban Naruto, Kakashi y Sasuke muriéndose, e Ino llorando.**

**Rated: K+**

*

*

*

**Cerezo abandonado, frío, seco y... solo.**

**Amiga Soledad.**

_Querido dolorido corazón, deja de sufrir por mí, mejorare._

Estaba huyendo de la aldea. Si. Huía como un cobarde de esa aldea. Huía de sus ninjas, de mis amigos. Huía de los recuerdos que no dejaban de atormentarme. Huía de **ellos**.

No podía olvidarlos. Por más que pasara el tiempo, sus recuerdos seguían atormentándome, sin dejarme vivir, sin dejarme respirar. En todos lados los veo. Bueno, no a ellos, pero si esos recuerdos que tuvimos en cada lugar de esa maldita aldea. Esa maldita aldea que parece refregarme que ellos ya no están conmigo.

Que ellos se fueron.

Me abandonaron.

Me dejaron **sola.**

_Y no me importa morir, no me importa vivir. Solo quiero dejar de sufrir._

Estaba en problemas, lo sabía.

Había pedido que me reubicaran en la aldea de la arena (utilizando el pretexto de la falta de un ninja medico en Suna) y Tsunade-sama acepto, porque ella conocía mi sufrimiento, mi pesar y la cruel agonía que acompañaba mi alma.

Sabía que estaba en un constante estado de transe. El sufrimiento que llevaba conmigo era demasiado. Pero sabía también que Tsunade-sama también sufriría. Ella quería tenerme con ella, y yo no hacía más que hacerla sufrir. Desde mi estado catatónico, hasta tener que irme de la aldea por no soportar más los recuerdos.

Yo estaba en un cotidiano límite entre la vida y la muerte. No solo por el peligro de que yo misma me matara, sino que ahora encima, me busca Akatsuki.

Tsk.

Solo traigo problemas.

Por eso iré a Suna. El Kazekage había aceptado que siendo yo la que valla a Suna, también iban mis problemas y Akatsuki atrás mío. Pero necesitaban a alguien con experiencia y que supero incluso a la quinta en lo referido a medicina.

Y no les importaba el drama con Akatsuki.

_Y sonrío, finjo, levanto la vista y camino. Mejoro… y vuelvo a caer._

Yo ya no soy más esa niña llorona de doce años que necesita que la defiendan y la protejan. Soy un ninja medico, uno de los mejores ANBU de Konoha, una ninja entrenada para matar. Una asesina.

Ya no hay vestigios de aquella chiquilla de ojos deslumbrantes de un verde jade, sonrisa enorme y alegre. De un pelo rosa brillante y cuidado, de una piel sonrosada y suave. De una voz cantarina y feliz. Y débil. Porque de chica, era débil.

Yo ya no era más débil

Ahora era considerada una de las más poderosas ninjas, que tiene amplio conocimiento de Jutsus, venenos y antídotos, y que tiene un poder increíblemente superior a muchos otros ninjas.

Esa era yo.

Asesina, fría, antipática, silenciosa, insensible, seria, callada.

Ahora mis seguían siendo verde jade, pero un verde jade opaco, oscuro, turbio. Una sonrisa era difícil de ver en mi rostro, actualmente serio. Mi pelo seguía siendo de ese irritante tono rosa, pero ahora sin brillo, sin cuidado. Mi piel era más pálida (por la poca comida que ingería, y lo poco que el sol veía mi piel). Mi voz ahora era fría, seca e indiferente. Pero eso si: no era más débil. Ahora era fuerte, poderosa.

Pero estaba muerta.

Yo estaba prácticamente muerta, y la antigua Sakura estaba completamente muerta.

Ahora, no existía más que el sufrimiento en mi vida.

Los sentimientos solo nos hacen sufrir. Nos hacen débiles. Porque cuando una persona que quiere, es lastimada, el sufrimiento te debilita, te deja en un estado insoportable de agonía.

Yo confié como una estúpida en ellos. ¿Y qué hicieron? Me dejaron. Me cambiaron por ella. Me lastimaron. Me abandonaron. **Me destruyeron.**

Al final, entregue mis ilusiones, mi amistad y mi amor a personas que jugaron con ellos y los destruyeron, destruyéndome a mí en el proceso.

_Y ahora estoy sola, perdida con mi soledad, sin un final de cuentos. _

Ahora todo lo que me queda es la soledad. Mi actual compañera. La que me escucha, la que me espera. La que se que no va a lastimarme. Porque cuando uno está solo, no hay nadie que pueda herirte.

La soledad, la única compañía que tenía en la espera. Porque yo esperaba sola. Yo esperaba ilusionada que vuelvan. Pero no lo hacían. El tiempo pasaba, y no volvían.

Y eso me _destruía._

Lo único que quería era olvidar todo. Olvidar esos sueños de infancia, esos sueños de niña tonta y enamorada. Olvidar todo eso que volví a sentir cuando él volvió. Porque las ilusiones y sueños volvieron a mí.

Pero todos esos sueños terminaron en dolor y sufrimiento.

Y no quería ese final. No me gustaba. Todo lo que quería era olvidar. Olvidar todo mi sufrimiento, y cambiar el final de mis sueños.

Porque no tendría mi final feliz, mi final de cuentos de hadas.

No tendría ese "y vivieron felices por siempre" porque mis sueños estaban rotos y tirado en un tacho de basura. El mismo tacho en el que están mis sentimientos.

_Amor, te quiero, Amor, te extraño. Amor abandonado. Amor de llanto. _

El amor que tuve por ti solo me causo dolor. Un dolor que destruía cada día un poquito más de mi inocente y frágil corazón.

Ese amor en el que vivía una ilusión hermosa, pero apenas despertaba y me daba cuenta de mi realidad, me hacía sentir una agonía imposible de explicar.

Y todo lo que siempre desee, todo lo que siempre soñé era un beso tuyo nada más. Un beso que diga lo que con palabras tal vez no podías. Un beso que reviviría todo ese amor por el que seguía latente en mi corazón, esperando por resurgir.

Ahora aun quería ese beso.

Pero como beso de despedida. Como final de la agonía. Como comienzo de una nueva vida.

_Y los amigos se van, me dejan sola. Me destruyen, me abandonan. _

Y ellos no estaban. Se habían ido. ¡Dios! Me habían dejado. Habían elegido que Ino los acompañe, que Ino me reemplace.

Y me dejaron atrás. Como siempre solían hacerlo. Me dieron la espalda y me abandonaron. Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke. Los tres. Los tres me habían cambiado por Ino.

Cuando Sasuke regreso a pedir que la aldea lo ayudase a matar a Madara, ingenuamente creí que el equipo siete volvería a revivir. Volvería a ser lo que en un pasado lejano fue. Con los integrantes iníciales, juntos, nuevamente.

Lástima que mis ilusiones se fueran por un drenaje al ver que el equipo siete volvía a la vida… sin mí.

Porque ahora seria Ino la que estaría con ellos. La que los ayudaría a acabar con Akatsuki. La que curaría sus heridas.

Ella seria la integrante femenina del equipo siete.

Y yo llore.

Llore con todo el dolor que sintió mi alma y mi corazón al enterarse de esa noticia. Llore con todas mis fuerzas y con las que no tenía. Llore por el antiguo equipo siete. Llore por la muerte de mis sueños. Llore por la muerte de mis sentimientos.

Llore por última vez.

Desde ese día, no pude soltar una sola lágrima más. No sé si se me acabaron, si se me secaron los ojos, o si es debido a la muerte de mis sentimientos… pero no he podido llorar más.

Y desde que se habían ido había pasado año y medio.

Y ahora estoy intentando llevar a cabo lo que Tsunade-sama me repitió por los dos meses en los que estuve internada por entrar a un estado catatónico. Dos meses en los que no podía moverme, no hablaba, estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos y en mis sufrimientos que no me di cuenta de que no me movía. Dos meses en los que no comía, solo estaba viva a base de suero. Escuchaba todo. Pero no podía hablar. No hacía más que soltar frases sueltas. Según Tsunade-sama lo que más repetía era "se han ido".

Y ella no dejaba de repetirme: "La vida sigue, Sakura. Supéralo"

Y era por eso que hoy estaba yendo a Suna. Para superar ese pasado doloroso y empezar nuevamente con mi no-vida.

_Fingiendo una vida feliz, sonriendo por sonreír, hablando por mentir. _

Ya no debía fingir, ya no debía hablar por deber. Ahora en Suna no tendría que hablar más que con Gaara, Kankuro y Temari. Ellos entendían mi estado, y no tenían problemas de mis silencios.

Ya no tendría que esbozar muecas que tenían que ser sonrisas para no preocupar a nadie.

Porque en Konoha yo conocía a todo el mundo, todo el mundo me conocía, y tenía que cumplir con todos ellos.

Ahora en Suna no conocía a nadie, nadie conocía mi antiguo carácter, asique nadie esperaría más de lo que yo le pudiese dar.

_Las personas no son lo que uno piensa, lo que uno ve. Siempre hay algo mas._

Ya no saldría lastimada por confianza rota, porque no confiaría en nadie más.

Las personas son seres crueles y despiadados. Es preferible una vida en soledad pero sin sufrir nunca, sin salir lastimada nunca.

Ya no sentiría una presión en el pecho cada vez que pase frente al Ichiraku, ni cuando vea los tomos de Icha Icha Paradice en las vidrieras, ni cuando salga de la aldea y pase al lado de esa memorable y odiosa Banca.

Ya no me sentiría morir en ninguna de esas situaciones, ni en el otro millar de situaciones más que sufría día a día.

_Y ahora estoy sola, perdida con mi soledad, sin mi final de cuento de hadas. _

Y ahora estaba sola. Sola con mi alma. Estaba yo y la soledad. Y nadie más.

Ya no tendría la obligación de sumergirme en esos sueños horribles que tenia cada noche, porque ahora dormiría cuando yo quisiese, no cuando la Hokage o Shizune me obligasen.

Ahora era yo y mi soledad las que caminaríamos por los senderos de la vida, dejando todos esos sueños atrás, y olvidando el daño en mi corazón

_Y ahora estoy sola, perdida con mi soledad, sin mi final de cuento de hadas._

Ya no sería la alegre Sakura que tiene que cumplir con todos. Ya no sería la mundialmente conocida pelirrosa que abandono todo su equipo e intercambio por otra.

En esa aldea habían pasado la mayoría, de mirarme con cariño, a mirarme con lastima.

Los comentarios que se susurraban entre sí, suponiendo que yo no escuchaba: "Pobre, todo su equipo se fue" "Pobre, está sola. Ella era la del equipo de Naruto y Uchiha"; "Pobre niña, su equipo se desarmo cuando tenía doce, pues el Uchiha se fue de Konoha y Naruto se fue a entrenar, y cuando finalmente ambos habían regresado, la intercambiaron por Ino, la hija de la dueña de la floristería"; "parece ser que está sola, porque su mejor amiga se fue ocupando su lugar a una misión de más de un año con el equipo de la Haruno"

Pobre. Siempre la miraban con lastima, con pena ajena. Porque la habían dejado atrás, porque estaba sola, porque no tenía a ninguno de sus amigos.

Pero yo no estaba sola… estaba con la soledad.

Y esa era la mejor compañía que se pudieran imaginar.

Basta de fingir, basta de ocultarme tras una mascara, tras un disfraz.

Ya no tenía como ocultarme. Ya toda la máscara construida desde que nací se había roto. Solo quedaba yo y la verdad.

¿Para qué ocultarme? O mejor dicho: ¿de quien ocultarme? Si ya no le importaba a nadie. No había nadie que quisiese descubrir mis secretos, mis verdades ocultas. Ahora estaba sola, ahora y por siempre. Ya no queda más nada. No tengo más familia, no tengo más amigos, no tengo más mi equipo.

Y aun sigo preguntándome… ¿Por qué vivo? ¿Por qué no termino con esta agonía diaria? ¿Por qué no hago que finalice este sufrimiento terrenal?

Ya no quiero sufrir más.

Ya no **puedo** sufrir más.

Para colmo, Akatsuki esta tras mis pasos, y si me llegan a atrapar y a tener en su poder, puede significar el fin del mundo para el resto de la gente. O por lo menos el fin del mundo tal cual lo conocemos.

Soy un peligro para la humanidad.

Soy un arma.

Y ya no había más disfraz que pudiese usar. Porque estaba harta, harta de esconderme, harta huir de Akatsuki, harta de usar un disfraz desde mi nacimiento.

Ya quería dejar de sufrir. Solo quería que todo acabase de una vez y para siempre.

*

*

*

La pelirrosa seguía saltando de rama en rama, metida en sus pensamientos. Una lágrima solitaria resbalo en su mejilla, pero ella no lo noto.

Esa única lagrima resbalada, era el fin y la despedida de ella a su aldea natal.

Era un adiós, que parecía ser definitivo.

Siguió avanzando, ya sin el rastro que dejo la lagrima, pues el viento se había encargado de dejar el rastro en el camino.

Le quedaba poco para llegar a Suna, un poco más de medio día, debido a que había parado poco y nada durante el trayecto. En eso, la Haruno sintió la presencia de cuatro chakras hacia el oeste. Tres estaban sumamente débiles, de los cuales dos estaban casi desaparecidos, y la cuarta persona parecía tener también poco chakra, pero no a los mismos niveles que el resto de sus acompañantes.

Sakura rápidamente oculto su chakra, por si era un enemigo (aunque parecía ser que en ese caso estaba en muy mal estado). Se mordió el labio inferior, no sabiendo bien si debía ir a ver a los seguramente heridos o no.

No se lo pensó mucho.

Si, debía ir.

Era ninja medico, y su deber era salvar a las personas. Aunque si llegaban a ser enemigos, obviamente no iba a ayudarlos, tampoco era estúpida. Pero tal vez eran ninjas de Suna (considerando que estaban cerca de esa aldea) o de Konoha, o de cualquier otra aldea. Y ella debía ayudar, estando en sus manos el poder salvar a gente.

Esa era la razón de porque era ninja-medico: salvar, ayudar.

Además, algo le decía que debía ir. Una opresión en el pecho, una pequeña desesperación que crecía con los segundos que pasaban. Una necesidad por ir a auxiliar a esos desconocidos.

Sin pensarlo más, cambio su dirección.

Total, en Suna no la esperaban hasta el día siguiente, asique podía retrasarse un poco.

Y mientras más se acercaba, la necesidad se acrecentaba, incitándola a apresurar sus saltos, a poner más empeño en llegar a su destino. Como si hubiese algo importante esperándola a veinte kilómetros.

Se concentro en ocultar completamente su chakra y en no hacer ruido al pisar las ramas de los arboles.

Y luego de cinco eternos minutos, pudo ver una leve luminosidad al final del camino, y eso la incito a que en veinte segundos recorra los cien metros que la separaban de esas personas, y cuando dio el salto definitivo que la metió en ese pequeño claro en el que estaban los cuatro chakras, una expresión se planto en su cara que era una mezcla de shock, miedo, pánico y dolor.

Porque en medio de ese claro, estaban las cuatro personas que más la habían lastimado en sus 18 años de vida.

En ese claro estaban Naruto, Kakashi, Ino y… Sasuke.

Y Sakura se golpeo mentalmente por no haber seguido de largo.

*****

*****

*****

**Hola amigos! ¿Cómo están?**

**Esta es una nueva historia.**

**Es un two o three shot… no estoy segura… jejeje**

**xDDDDDD**

**Se hizo muy largo, por lo que lo corte en la mitad. Todavía no lo acabo. **

**Me gusto muchooo!**

**Es un regalo para una amiga… ¡Chaky!**

**Feliz, feliz en tu día! (pasado)**

**Amiguita que Dios te bendiga!**

**Que reine la paz en tu dia! (pasado)**

**Y que cumplas muchos mas!**

**Versión divertida:**

**Feliz, Feliz en tu día (anciana!)**

**Amiguita, te pise un tranvía!**

**Que comas la torta podrida**

**Y que cumplas para atrás (mortal!)**

**xDDDD**

**Te quiero muuuuuucho Chaky! Se que cumpliste en enero… jejeje, pero hoy se cumple un mes desde que cumpliste años… y como para ese tiempo andaba estudiando, sin inspiración y al borde de un colapso nervioso… pues el regalo se atraso.**

**Este capítulo está basado en UNA de tus canciones preferidas!**

**Todo el fic en si es tu regalo!**

**Te quiero mucho!**

_**ADELANTO:**_

–Te repito lo anterior, aleja tus manos de Sasuke, dime tu identidad verdadera, y vete de aquí– nuevamente le quiso exigir, pero no hubo forma. Ella sabía que no estaba en posición de exigir nada.

–Yamanaka, soy Sakura, la verdadera Sakura.

–Oh, Dios– la voz de Ino sonó ahogada, como si le costase hablar. Sus ojos estaban abiertos en síntoma de sorpresa, y tenía la boca ligeramente abierta– ¿Sakura?

–Bingo. – dijo con ironía. Finalmente se había dado cuenta. Dios. Era lenta esa chica. – ahora, deja de mirarme como estúpida, y ponte a curar a Hatake. Yo me encargare de Uchiha y Uzumaki.

Si. Sakura Haruno acababa de llamar a sus tres compañeros de equipo por el apellido. E Ino casi se cae de culo. Es decir… ¿esa era Sakura?

***

Él la mira confundido, y corre la mirada para fijarse en el punto que mira Ino, y casi se atraganta.

Deidara estaba entrando en el claro que estaban ellos, y una pelirrosa estaba parada, lo mas campante, frente al rubio.

–Mierda, Akatsuki. – Insultó el Uchiha. – ¿Qué jodidas estupideces hace Sakura frente a Deidara? –

–Luchar– esa simple, corta y directa palabra, dejo al pelinegro en ascuas.

**Chan, chan, chan, chaaaaaan!!!**

**Jajjaa! **

**Dejen review!**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**

**Besos!**

**Atentamente**

**Sakuritta Uchiha.**

**Denle al botoncito verde!**

_Re-subido:_

_Debido a que infringí las normas de la pagina, me habían borrado el capitulo. Aquí les dejo este, en el que ya arregle el problemita._

_Besos_


	2. ¿Donde esta SU Sakura?

**Disclaimer: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, debido a que yo no soy Kishimoto.**

*****

*****

*****

**¿Donde esta nuestra Sakura?**

_Y luego de cinco eternos minutos, pudo ver una leve luminosidad al final del camino, y eso la incito a que en veinte segundos recorra los cien metros que la separaban de esas personas, y cuando dio el salto definitivo que la metió en ese pequeño claro en el que estaban los cuatro chakras, una __expresión se planto en su cara que era una mezcla de shock, miedo, pánico y dolor._

_En ese claro estaban Naruto, Kakashi, Ino y… Sasuke._

_Y Sakura se golpeo mentalmente por no haber seguido de largo._

Recostados en el piso estaban Kakashi, Naruto y Sasuke. Y una rubia estaba con sus manos sobre el estomago del Uchiha, del cual no dejaba de brotar sangre. Naruto tenía todo su cuerpo quemado por el poder que habría usado el Kyubi y una pierna con un hueco en el muslo y un brazo en mala posición, como si estuviese quebrado. Kakashi tenía varios cortes en la cara, una que otra herida profunda y ninguna herida más a la vista. No estaba tan mal, pero debía estar agotado por el uso del Sharingan.

Ino tenía un par de moretones en sus brazos, uno que otro corte superficial, y ninguna otra herida que pareciese importante. Su cara estaba empapada de lágrimas mientras hacía brotar chakra curativo por sus manos, pero la herida del Uchiha no cerraba.

Aun no se había percatado de la presencia de la Haruno, quien estaba mirando la escena sin perder detalle. Todo su ex-equipo estaba en pésimas condiciones, y al borde de la muerte.

Y parecía ser que la Yamanaka no estaba en condiciones de hacer mucho. Es más, aseguraría que el problema no era la falta de chakra sino la histeria que estaba ocupando su cuerpo y su mente.

Después de dudarlo un momento, se acerco con pasos inaudibles a su equipo y ya frente a la rubia, le hablo.

– Apártate, Yamanaka- ordenó con voz indiferente y seca. Su rostro tenia compuesta una máscara de frialdad y de seriedad que sorprendió a la rubia, quien inconscientemente alejo sus manos el estomago de Sasuke.

– ¿Sa- Sakura? ¿Sakura, eres t-tu? – preguntó tartamudeando la rubia. Estaba que no cavia en su asombro.

–Si, Yamanaka, soy yo. – respondió con voz impersonal y sin mirarla. Se concentro en juntar chakra en sus manos y sanar los órganos lastimados del Uchiha.

– No, tú no eres Sakura. No trates de engañarme. – dijo con seguridad la rubia. Es decir, era imposible que esa sea la misma amiga que quedo en Konoha, esa pelirrosa sonriente, alegre y cariñosa. Seguramente esa era una trampa.

Ino abrió sus ojos aun más.

Sacó rápidamente un kunai y lo acerco al cuello de Sakura, quien aun estaba sentada frente a ella y curando la herida del moreno.

–Tú no eres Sakura, no intentes mentirme. Asique dime ya tu identidad y vete de aquí– dijo con lo mayor seguridad que pudo, cuando en verdad estaba aterrada. –y no toque más a Sasuke, que no sé qué es lo que le estás haciendo, por lo que levanta lentamente tus manos y aléjate, y juro que me pensare en dejarte ir. – demando Ino, pero Sakura siguió a lo suyo, mostrándose impasible.

–Yamanaka, no estás en posición de ordenar nada, asique mejor cierra la boca y se útil para algo. Trata de curar a Kakashi– la fría voz de la Haruno demostraba el poco miedo que le tenía a la rubia.

–Te repito lo anterior, aleja tus manos de Sasuke, dime tu identidad verdadera, y vete de aquí– nuevamente le quiso exigir, pero no hubo forma. Ella sabía que no estaba en posición de exigir nada.

–Yamanaka, ¡¿Podes dejar de hablar puras idioteces y ponerte a ser útil en algo?! ¡o por lo menos deja de hablar, que me estresas! –la exclamación de Sakura fue acompañada por su mirada, que por primera vez se dirigía a los ojos de Ino. Sus ojos expresaban resentimiento, rabia, dolor, enfado, y muchas emociones más. Ino se asusto… ¿en verdad esa era Sakura? ¿Su Sakura? ¿Su amiga?

– ¿Puedes al menor decirme tu verdadera identidad? No me agrada ver el rostro de mi mejor amiga utilizado por otra persona– en esta ocasión la Yamanaka lo pidió, con voz seca, pero suave. Ya había bajado el kunai.

–Soy Sakura Haruno– respondió con tranquilidad, aunque internamente se empezaba a irritar.

–No me molesta quien seas en realidad, pero deja de utilizar la cara de Sakura, por favor. – rogo la rubia.

–Yamanaka, soy Sakura, la verdadera Sakura. La que a los ocho años te regalo un oso de peluche, y dentro de este una cajita con un colgante que decía "友人" (amigas). ¿Te queda claro o no que soy Sakura? – cuestiono de manera directa. Ese colgante se lo había regalado y nadie sabía sobre eso. Era un secreto de ellas dos. Eso significaba que…

–Oh, Dios– la voz de Ino sonó ahogada, como si le costase hablar. Sus ojos estaban abiertos en síntoma de sorpresa, y tenía la boca ligeramente abierta– ¿Sakura?

–Bingo. – dijo con ironía. Finalmente se había dado cuenta. Dios. Era lenta esa chica. – ahora, deja de mirarme como estúpida, y ponte a curar a Hatake. Yo me encargare de Uchiha y Uzumaki.

Si. Sakura Haruno acababa de llamar a sus tres compañeros de equipo por el apellido. E Ino casi se cae de culo. Es decir… ¿esa era Sakura?

–Muévete, Yamanaka. Hay mucho que hacer. – Ino solo asintió (no sabía si su voz se dejaría escuchar con la sequedad de su garganta y el pánico que sentía), y cuando estaba curando a Kakashi, escucho nuevamente esa fría voz– ¿Qué sucedió?

Y Sakura se odio por preguntar eso, pero lo admitía, sentía curiosidad sobre qué es lo que habría pasado para que ellos quedasen en esas condiciones.

–Finalmente habíamos podido dar con el actual escondite de Akatsuki. –Empezó la Yamanaka, en voz baja, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que la rosada escuchase– habíamos estado más de cuatro meses en busca del actual escondite, hasta que finalmente seguimos a Kakuzu, que sin saberlo, nos llevo hasta el. Dentro estaban Konan, Kisame, Kakuzu y Madara. Madara lucho contra Sasuke, Kakuzu contra Naruto y Kisame contra Kakashi. Yo me puse a luchar con Konan, pero era obvio que ella me superaba con creces. Y Kakashi y Naruto trataban de ayudarme, pero tenían sus propias batallas. En eso, Konan sin más, dejo de luchar y se fue.

»El resto, sin embargo, no se fue. Siguieron ahí, luchando contra los chicos. Yo me senté a descansar y tratar de que mi chakra se fortalezca de nuevo. Y las horas pasaban y ellos seguían luchando. Y después de siete horas seguidas, Sasuke logro clavarle en el estomago a Chokutô. Y para asegurarse de que Madara muriese, le prendió fuego a su cadáver. Pero el tenia una profunda herida en el estomago por culpa de un Kunai. Apenas murió Madara, el resto de Akatsuki huyo de la cueva. Tanto Naruto como Sasuke cayeron desmayados por la fatiga y el cansancio. Naruto había utilizado un poco del poder del zorro, por eso tiene su piel así. Kakashi-sensei era el único despierto, y él fue el que trajo a los otros dos aquí. – Sakura no comentaba nada, solo escuchaba todo silenciosamente mientras comenzaba a cerrar el corte del estomago, ya segura de que había reconstruido y sanado los órganos del Uchiha.

–Pero antes de movernos, apareció Deidara. –Continuo su relato Ino, sin preocuparse por el silencio de la Haruno– Ninguno de nosotros estaba en capacidad de luchar, teniendo en cuenta los dos inconscientes. Por lo que Kakashi aprovecho que estábamos en una cueva, y utilizo uno de los muñecos de arcilla para hacer explotar la cueva, para huir lo más rápido posible. Deidara no nos siguió, supongo que debe haber quedado enterrado en la explosión.

»Cuando llegamos aquí, Kakashi dejo en el suelo a Naruto y Sasuke, me pidió perdón, y cayo desmayado al lado de ellos. Y yo simplemente me desespere. Todos están casi sin chakra, con múltiples heridas y al borde de la muerte. Mi chakra está débil, y no podía hacer mucho. Sasuke no dejaba de sangrar, Naruto no se curaba a sí mismo como siempre, y Kakashi-sensei estaba inconsciente. Simplemente, no pude hacer más que desesperarme.

–Deja de curarlo– Ordenó la pelirrosa.

– ¿ah?

–deja de curar a Hatake. Descansa, que si aparte de curar a estos tres, debo curarte y darte chakra a vos, prefiero que te sientes y te recuperes un poco. – su voz sonaba fría, monótona.

–Pero…

–No molestes, Yamanaka. Estamos en circunstancias en las que debes acatar mis órdenes. Estas agotada, descansa, yo me encargo del resto.

–Hai– dijo la rubia, quitando sus manos del cuerpo del Ninja copia, y sentándose apoyada bajo un árbol.

Sakura se dedico, ya habiendo terminado con las heridas de Sasuke, a curar a Naruto. Su pierna, su piel, su brazo, y otras heridas profundas pero no muy graves. Después siguió con Kakashi y también curo los cortes que tenia seguramente por la espada de Kisame.

Cuando termino, se sentó en el césped y miro al cielo. Cerró los ojos un instante, y lo sintió.

Alguien se acercaba a toda velocidad a su posición. Y sabía que no venía a charlar. Trato de reconocer el chakra, y abrió los ojos sorprendida al descubrir quién era. Se paro, y se puso en frente de Ino, quien la miro con interés, pues notaba por las facciones de Sakura, que esta estaba preocupada por alguna razón.

–Yamanaka, escucha. Deidara se acerca en esta dirección a toda velocidad– Ino abrió los ojos de par en par, y se levanto del suelo de un salto, como si se hubiese quemado.

–Joder

–Si, escúchame. No hay forma de huir más rápido que él, porque no solo es rápido, puede volar y está en buenas condiciones, sino que ellos tres no se podrán mover en un rato. La única solución es…

Ino la corto.

–La lucha–dijo decidida, tratando de ocultar el miedo que empezaba a expandirse por su cuerpo.

–Exacto.

–Bien. Tal vez si unimos nuestras fuerzas a todo lo que da, y tenemos un poco de suerte, podamos dejarlo lo suficientemente herido para que huya él, o huir nosotras– dijo en voz alta Ia rubia, viendo las probabilidades.

–No, Yamanaka. Yo luchare. Tú te quedaras con ellos. –la seriedad en la voz de la pelirrosa hizo que Ino se asustase… es decir: debía estar bromeando, ¿no? Porque era una locura que lucha sola contra Deidara. No tenía oportunidad.

– ¡¿Estás loca?! – el grito de Ino se escucho por todo el claro.

–No, Yamanaka. No estoy loca. Se bien lo que hago. Necesito que te quedes con ellos. No me obligues a desmayarte, porque soy capaz.

–De acuerdo. – acepto Ino, refunfuñando. Le parecía una locura.

Sakura sonrió levemente, y le indico a la rubia que se sentase con los otros tres, a lo que ella acepto dudosa. La pelirrosa hizo una secuencia de sellos rápidamente.

–Mitön: Escudo protector. – dijo la rosada, y creo una celda de chakra alrededor de los cuatro chicos. Era de dos metros de alto y cuatro metros cuadrados. Ino la miro, con miedo. – estaré bien. No te preocupes.

A lo que la rubia solo asintió.

Un minuto después, entraba de un salto al claro un rubio con una capa de Akatsuki. Este miro alrededor del claro, y cuando la localizo, sonrió encantado.

Se quedaron viendo dos minutos en completo silencio.

–De acuerdo. Esto es mucho mejor de lo que imaginaba. – la voz del rubia sonaba verdaderamente contenta. –Haruno Sakura. ¿Quién diría que te encontraría de esta forma? ¿Sabes? Eres una niña muy difícil de encontrar. Y ahora parece que sales a mi encuentro.

–Hola, Deidara. Tanto tiempo sin verte. Hubiese jurado que estabas muerto. Bueno, la última vez que nos vimos, te deje casi muerto, ¿no? – dijo ella con sorna.

–Sí, tú lo has dicho, _casi_. –dijo él, un poco más serio. No le gustaba que le recordase como había terminado después de esa batalla– No te preocupes, en esta ocasión no será igual.

–Ya veremos, Deidara. Ya veremos.

*

*

*

Dentro del escudo:

Un pelinegro se movía levemente, mientras apretaba con fuerza sus ojos. Su respiración no era más regular y calmada. Parece que el chico lucha internamente contra "algo" y finalmente abre los ojos. Y lo primero que ve es…

–"_¿el cielo? ¿Esas son nubes? ¿Qué hago fuera? ¿No estaba en una cueva, luchando contra Madara?"_ – Los pensamientos del Uchiha se interrumpieron así mismos mientras se sentaba de golpe. Grave error.

Un leve quejido se escapo de los labios del Uchiha, quien había cerrado como reflejo los ojos ante el dolor.

– ¿Sasuke? ¡Oh, Sasuke! No deberías moverte, tus órganos deben estar adoloridos, porque hace poco que fueron sanados– dijo la rubia, al lado de él, y ayudándolo a sentarse mas cómodamente.

–Ino, ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó el Uchiha mirando a la ojiceleste. En eso, la rubia le corrió la mirada al azabache, para fijarla en un punto lejano. Él la mira confundido, y corre la mirada para fijarse en el punto que mira Ino, y casi se atraganta.

Deidara estaba entrando en el claro que estaban ellos, y una pelirrosa estaba parada, lo mas campante, frente al rubio.

–Mierda, Akatsuki. – Insultó el Uchiha. – ¿Qué jodidas estupideces hace Sakura frente a Deidara? – Su voz ahora sonaba enfadada y rabiosa, como si hubiese algo en el hecho que le molestase de sobremanera.

–Luchar– esa simple, corta y directa palabra, dejo al pelinegro en ascuas.

Por dos segundos.

– ¡¿Qué?! –Elevo la voz, con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Miro a la rubia, quien estaba seria. Parecía ser que eso no era una broma. Vio a los otros dos aun dormidos, y se dispuso a despertarlos – Naruto, Kakashi, despierten. – Ordenó el Uchiha, sacudiéndolos levemente

-¡¿Qué pasa, Dattebayo?! –gritó el rubio, exaltado. Kakashi se despertó pero sin hacer tanto escándalo.

El Uchiha le movió la cara para que viese la escena que vio él segundos antes, y Kakashi miro lo que le estaba mostrando a Naruto. Los dos ninjas abrieron sus ojos de par en par.

Ahí, a unos metros, estaba Sakura y Deidara mirándose mutuamente, en silencio.

–**Eso** pasa, Naruto. – la voz de Sasuke los saco del shock.

–Va a luchar–dijo la rubia, cautelosamente. Sabia bastante bien cuál sería la reacción de cierto rubio.

– ¡¿Qué?! – gritó con fuerza. Kakashi solo lo miro incrédulo.

–Sí. Va a luchar contra Akatsuki y…–Ino fue cortada por Kakashi.

–Sh… parece que van a hablar…– Interrumpió el ninja copia, interesado en la escena entre Sakura y Deidara.

Todos vieron con atención a ambos ninjas.

–De acuerdo. Esto es mucho mejor de lo que imaginaba. –vieron que Deidara se veía extrañamente regocijado. –Haruno Sakura. ¿Quién diría que te encontraría de esta forma? ¿Sabes? Eres una niña muy difícil de encontrar, y bastante escurridiza. Y ahora parece que sales a mi encuentro. Cosa de locos. –

¿Difícil de encontrar? Los cuatro ninjas se vieron entre sí. ¿A que se referiría? ¿Para qué Akatsuki buscaría a Sakura?

–Hola, Deidara. Tanto tiempo sin verte. Hubiese jurado que estabas muerto. Bueno, la última vez que nos vimos, te deje casi muerto, ¿no? – la voz de ella sonó musical en los oídos de los tres hombres, y burlona. Se estaba burlando de un Akatsuki.

Aunque… un minuto.

Los cuatro se vieron sorprendidos. ¿Ella lo dejo casi muerto? ¿A Deidara?

–Sí, tú lo has dicho, _casi_. No te preocupes, en esta ocasión no será igual. –dijo un poco resentido el artista.

–Ya veremos, Deidara. Ya veremos.

– ¡No pueden luchar! –Gritó Naruto.

–Creo que lo mejor será intervenir– y los otros dos asintieron ante lo dicho por Kakashi, parándose con un poco de esfuerzo. Ino los vio preocupada, y estaba a punto de hablar, cuando ellos comenzaron a caminar, no hicieron ni un metro, cuando chocaron contra un muro invisible.

– ¡¿Qué diablos?! – chilló el Uzumaki, sobándose la nariz.

–Un campo de energía. –explico Ino con coz calmada. Temía que ocurriría eso.

–Pues sácalo, Ino. – ordeno con su típica voz fría el Uchiha.

–No lo puse yo– dijo con voz queda. –Lo puso Sakura.

Los tres miraron a Sakura, quien tenía su mirada puesta en Deidara, quien los veía a ellos con atención.

–Oh. Lo había olvidado, yo a quien seguía era a ellos. – habló con diversión, al notar por primera vez desde que entro en el claro la presencia de ellos. – pero que distraído soy. Lo lamento, es que Sakurita eclipso su presencia.

–Oh, Dei-kun– lo nombro con sorna– no digas tonterías. Acepta que no los notaste por tu propia estupidez.

Los cuatro ninjas de Konoha la miraron exaltados. ¡Ella no estaba en posición de burlarse de Deidara!

O eso creían ellos.

– ¿pero que hacen ustedes tan quietitos? ¿Sakurita los encerró? – se burlo el Akatsuki, sabiendo que así había sido.

–Hmp– "dijo" el Uchiha– Sakura, quita este escudo. Nosotros nos encargaremos de él. – demandó.

–Uchiha– Kakashi, Naruto y Sasuke la vieron exaltados, no creyendo que ella había llamado al moreno de esa forma. Bueno… tal vez se había resentido de que la haya dejado en la banca, o quien sabe que. – lamento decirte que no estás en posición de ordenar nada, asique no me hagas reír y mejor quédate caladito y en silencio, observando.

–Pero Sakura-chan, no podrás con Deidara. Nosotros ya estamos bien, ¡podemos luchar tranquilamente! – Naruto le sonreía ampliamente a la Haruno. La había extrañado _tanto__**. **_

–Uzumaki –De acuerdo. Una cosa es que llamase a Sasuke, Uchiha, por el resentimiento y otras cosas, pero ¿a Naruto? ¿Uzumaki? ¿Desde cuándo Sakura Haruno llamaba a Naruto (su hermano del alma) por su apellido? Los tres tenían la boca ligeramente abierta– sus heridas están cerradas, pero pueden abrirse en cualquier momento. No están en posición de luchar. Asique no hables de cosas de las que no tienes idea. Aquí la ninja-medico soy yo, y yo digo que no pueden luchar y deben descansar. Asique acata mis órdenes. – su voz indiferente fue acompañada por una fría mirada.

Los tres varones de Konoha estaban helados. ¿Esa era Sakura? ¿Esa ninja fría, seca y seria? ¿Dónde estaba su sonrisa cálida, su brillo en sus ojos y su voz chillona y alegre?

**¿Dónde estaba SU Sakura?**

–Oh, Sakurita. ¿No quieres dejar que participen en nuestro juego? No seas egoísta. Ellos también quieren divertirse. – Deidara claramente estaba disfrutando la situación. – Bueno, si no los liberas vos, lo hare yo.

Y dicho esto, envió una araña hecha de arcilla hacia los cuatro chicos, Sakura ni se movió mientras que los chicos, al darse cuenta, se cubrieron el pecho y la cara con los brazos.

_Sin necesidad._

El muñeco de arcilla explotó, pero el campo de chakra los protegió de tal forma, que el ataque ni se sintió dentro del escudo.

Deidara chasqueo la lengua.

–He desacreditado tu escudo, Sakura. Parece ser que es fuerte. Aunque me pregunto si…– no termino la pregunta, que soltó un montón más de esas arañas, que se acercaron con rapidez hacia donde se encontraban los chicos.

Ellos nuevamente se cubrieron con los brazos…

Sin necesidad.

Nuevamente, no les afecto en nada el ataque.

–Tsk. Una lástima. Pero que desconfianza tienen a tu poder– dijo el rubio extrañado. Sakura no cambio su expresión, pero un brillo de miedo y dolor se hizo presente en sus ojos, pero rápidamente se fue. Lástima que el Akatsuki lo noto– oh… ¿es que ellos no saben que…?

Un kunai dirigido hacia él corto su dialogo. Este le rozo la mejilla, dejando un corte superficial. Deidara parpadeo varias veces. Prácticamente no lo había visto venir, igual que el resto de los presentes.

– ¿Puedes dejar de molestar, y tomarte en serio esto? Porque te puedo asegurar que la próxima vez ira al medio de tu cabeza, y no lo veras venir. – su voz sonó levemente exaltada.

–Bien, Sakurita. No es necesario llegar a la violencia, ¿sabes? – dijo el Akatsuki tranquilo, queriendo salirse de la batalla. No tenía miedo, pero el hecho de no poder matarla y que ella fuese demasiado buena en la lucha, hacia que sintiese que no saldría muy bien parado en una lucha.

Algo que no estaba para nada equivocado.

–Oh, no. Es necesario llegar a la violencia. – los cuatro de Konoha la vieron sorprendidos. ¿Estaba buscando luchar? ¿Con un Akatsuki? – Porque dudo mucho que nos dejes ir. ¿O no?

–No, no te puedo dejar ir. Pero podrías ir con migo, ¿no? – sugirió el rubio.

La chica lo miro como si le hubiese salido una segunda cabeza, al igual que el resto de los chicos de Konoha.

– ¿Estas _insinuando_ que me iría voluntariamente contigo a unirme a Akatsuki? – Deidara no respondió – ¡¿Are you crazy?! ¡¿Qué te has fumado, Deidara?! ¡¿De dónde jodidas mierdas has sacado la idea de que _**yo **_me uniría intencionalmente a Akatsuki?!

–Sakura, puedes ganar un montón de cosas. Te podríamos dar dinero, información, un ejército, poder, reputación. – el rubio quería que Haruno fuese con el por cualquier medio. – Pein haría cualquier cosa con tal de que te unas a Akatsuki. Pein te daría _cualquier cosa_. ¡Incluso podría hacerte inmortal!

El actual equipo siete veía la situación incrédulo. ¿Le estaban ofreciendo a Sakura unirse a Akatsuki? ¡Eso era una locura! Es decir, ¿Para que necesitaría Akatsuki a la pelirrosa? Ninguno de ellos lo sabía, pero lo que si sabían es que obviamente la pelirrosa no se uniría a Akatsuki por nada, hecho que les tranquilizaba de sobremanera. Es decir, ellos conocían a la Haruno y sabían que no aceptaría ni por todo el oro del mundo.

–waoh. ¿Todo eso me daría con tal de que me una a Akatsuki? – dijo la pelirrosa, sorprendida. Todos los presentes la miraron como si se hubiese vuelto loca. Dentro suyo Deidara estaba que no cavia en sí de la alegría. Ese debía ser su día de suerte.

–Todo eso y más aún. – respondió el rubio, intentando tentarla. Ella sonrió maléficamente.

– ¿vos sabes que la idea me gusta bastante? – la Haruno sonó gratamente sorprendida. El Akatsuki sonrió con orgullo. – ¿y tu vienes en el trato, rubio? – preguntó provocativamente, mientras le guiñaba juguetonamente el ojo.

–Normalmente no, pero haría una excepción contigo, pelirrosa. – la mirada lasciva del rubio se poso en el cuerpo curvilíneo de la kunoichi.

–La idea cada vez me gusta más–

A todo esto, había cuatro ninjas que estaban que no se creían lo que decía. Es decir, ¿esa era Sakura? ¿Qué le había pasado a esa niña dulce y tierna que alguna vez fue la pelirrosa? ¡¿Y cómo podía estar pensando en unirse a Akatsuki?! ¡Si la sola idea era repugnante!

Esa no era la pelirrosa que una vez fue su compañera de equipo y amiga. Esa no era la chica que perseguía hasta el cansancio a Sasuke cuando tenían doce años, y que estampaba a Naruto en la pared a los quince. No era la joven que regañaba a su sensei por la tardanza o por no despegar los ojos del Icha Icha Paradice, ni la que saludaba a Ino con un simple "Hola, cerda".

Esa no era la Sakura que ellos conocían.

Porque la Sakura Haruno que ellos conocían, nunca pensaría ni por un momento en unirse a Akatsuki y traicionar a la aldea.

Pero había algo obvio: ellos ya no conocían a la actual Sakura Haruno, y puede que nunca lo hiciesen.

Naruto reacciono. Él no iba a perder a Sakura. No la iba a perder, porque esa pelirrosa era su hermanita, a pesar del tiempo que había pasado, Sakura era su hermanita.

– ¡Sakura-chan! – gritó el rubio con fuerza, llamando la atención de los dos jóvenes que estaban fuera del campo. – ¡Sakura-chan, no te unas ha Akatsuki! –

El Akatsuki lo fulmino con la mirada.

La pelirrosa volteo lentamente a ver a Naruto, y le envió una frívola mirada.

–No te metas, Uzumaki – nuevamente ese sobrenombre, nuevamente esa punzada en el pecho del rubio– no sos quien para decirme lo que tengo o no que hacer. Soy una nena grande ¿sabes? Y ya no necesito que me digas lo que hacer, porque desde que me _dejaste_ he crecido, solita y me he mantenido en pie sin tu ayuda, asique, Uzumaki, no te creas con derecho alguno en mi vida, porque no lo tienes. Ni tú, ni ninguno de ustedes cuatro. Asique manténganse aparte.

Las reacciones de los presentes ante lo dicho por la pelirrosa no se hicieron esperar:

Naruto abrió sus ojos de par en par, y esos mismos ojos empezaron a brillar y a cristalizar por las lágrimas contenidas. Es decir, por fin conseguía que el teme volviese a la aldea, y se quedase definitivamente, logrando que el equipo siete vuelva a estar formado, y ahora el otro miembro se iba. Ósea, ¿nunca los tendría juntos? Parecía ser que si no se iba su mejor amigo, se iba su hermanita. Y encima, la pelirrosa decía que no tenía ningún derecho en su vida y que ya no lo necesitaba.

Kakashi miro sorprendido a la Haruno, no creyéndose lo que acababa de oír. ¿Dónde estaba su alumna sonriente y alegre? ¿Dónde estaba el brillo en los ojos de esa pelirrosa? Era increíble, pero parecía que ese equipo estaba destinado al fracaso. Si no se iba el Uchiha por la venganza, se iba el miembro femenino del equipo con Akatsuki.

Ino miro con tristeza a su amiga. Se veía venir algo de eso. Cuando vio a la pelirrosa fría e indiferente, temía que algo le hubiese pasado. Lo que no esperaba era que lo que le hubiese pasado es el abandono de su equipo. Y comprendió que ese era el dolor de la kunoichi, la conocía mejor que a nadie, y la única razón por la que podría tener resentimientos con su equipo era esa: que la hayan dejado atrás. Y la rubia se sintió culpable y horrible, porque había dañado a su mejor amiga, a esa que estaba siempre con una sonrisa, a esa que después de que se fue Sasuke recupero, y con la que se unió más que nada. Y lloró, lloro por el miedo de haber perdido a una amiga, y de que esta se uniese a Akatsuki.

Sasuke también se sorprendió, pero no lo expresó mucho. Estaba incrédulo, es que era una locura que esa pelirrosa agobiante sea no solo buscada por Akatsuki, sino que también querían que se una a ellos, y parecía ser que _ella_ pensaba aceptar. ¡Eso era algo irracional! Él era el traidor, no ella. Ella amaba a su villa más que a nada, además, ahora parecía frívola y seria. Y no solo lo llamaba por el apellido (lo que interiormente le provocaba un dolor en el pecho) sino que lo que le dijo a Naruto… "desde que me _dejaste_ he crecido, solita y me he mantenido en pie sin tu ayuda". Esa frase seguía haciendo eco en su cabeza. Es decir, ella no podía estar adolorida porque no la habían llevado con ellos, ¿o sí?

El rubio de Akatsuki estaba que se moría de la felicidad. No solo llevaría a la Haruno con ellos, sino que la llevaría voluntariamente. Si no estaba saltando en una pata y danzando el baile de la felicidad era porque sabía controlar muy bien sus emociones, y porque era un Akatsuki, y tenía una reputación que mantener.

– ¿En que estábamos? – preguntó la Haruno a Deidara.

–En que si venias o no conmigo con Akatsuki. ¿Vienes? – consultó el rubio, cruzando interiormente los dedos.

Ella se quedo pensativa un momento.

Momento en el que todos estaban con el alma colgando en un hilo.

–Sip, rubio. Me uno a Akatsuki. –resolvió la pelirrosa, dejando en shock a los de la hoja.

*

*

*

**Antes de gritarme, aclaro que este capitulo se basa en el titulo del fic de Chaky: No todo es lo que parece.**

**Ténganlo en cuenta…**

**xDDD**

**Se que me querrán matar, pero ya verán lo que pasara el capitulo que viene…**

**Les agradezco los 13 review y los 11 favoritos mas las 13 alertas… xDDD**

**El que quiera le puede desear feliz cumple a Chaky.**

**Por cierto, lo mas probable es que sean tres capítulos, y aun no se si hacer un epilogo o no. Ustedes opinen, a mi me da igual… ^^**

**Bien, sin mucho mas que decir… me despidooo!**


	3. ¿Traidora o no?

**Damas y caballeros… después de una larga ausencia, y de una época difícil, ¡¡su señoría esta de vuelta!!**

**Yeah! He vuelto! Y con un super capitulo, que me ha encantado escribir. Estoy conforme con el, asique ojala y ustedes también.**

**Sin más preámbulos, los dejo con la continuación del regalo de Chaky.**

**Disclaimer: ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pues pertenecen a Kishimoto. Grrr…**

*****

*****

*****

_El rubio de Akatsuki estaba que se moría de la felicidad. No solo llevaría a la Haruno con ellos, sino que la llevaría voluntariamente. Si no estaba saltando en una pata y danzando el baile de la felicidad era porque sabía controlar muy bien sus emociones, y porque era un Akatsuki, y tenía una reputación que mantener._

– _¿En que estábamos? – preguntó la Haruno a Deidara._

–_En que si venias o no conmigo con Akatsuki. ¿Vienes? – consultó el rubio, cruzando interiormente los dedos._

_Ella se quedo pensativa un momento._

_Momento en el que todos estaban con el alma colgando en un hilo._

–_Sip, rubio. Me uno a Akatsuki. –resolvió la pelirrosa, con indiferencia._

Shock.

Impacto.

Sorpresa.

Confusión.

Asombro.

Estupefacción.

Incredulidad.

Desconcierto.

Esos sentimientos eran los que rondaban a los cuatro ninjas de Konoha.

"_Sip, rubio. Me uno a Akatsuki." _

Eso era **absurdo**.

"_Sip, rubio. Me uno a Akatsuki." _

Eso **no** era verdad.

"_Sip, rubio. Me uno a Akatsuki." _

No **podía** ser verdad.

"_Sip, rubio. Me uno a Akatsuki." _

Era impensable.

Imposible.

Sakura no podía unirse a Akatsuki. No ella. No la chica sonriente perteneciente al equipo siete, no la joven pupila de la Quinta Hokage, no la mejor ninja medico con 18 años.

Ella no.

"_Sip, rubio. Me uno a Akatsuki." _

Esa frase no dejaba de hacer eco en sus mentes, burlándose de ellos, refregándole la absurda realidad, refregándole su ingenuidad, porque… ¿en verdad esperaban volver y encontrar a la misma Sakura que habían dejado año y medio atrás?

…

…

Si, lo esperaban.

Estúpidamente lo esperaban.

Y aunque hubiesen pensado que ella pudiese llegar a cambiar, jamás podrían haber pensado en que el cambio sería tan grande, tan grande que incluso llegase a aceptar la proposición de unirse a Akatsuki. Ni en cien años hubiesen imaginado eso. No por lo menos de la Sakura Haruno que ellos conocían.

Aunque, claro. El problema era que esa no era la Sakura que ellos conocían. Podía parecerse, pero no era la chica alegre, sonriente y de mal carácter que habían dejado tiempo atrás.

Esa no era la Sakura Haruno que ellos conocían, asique podían esperarse cualquier cosa.

El claro en el que se encontraban se llenó de silencio por algunos minutos interminables. Nadie se atrevía a decir nada, aunque tuviesen mucho de qué hablar.

–Sa-Sakura-chan… n-no estarás ha-hablando en serio, ¿verdad? – la voz de Naruto salía entrecortada, demostrando lo mucho que le estaba costando no solo hablar, sino que también realizar una oración coherente– A que es-es mentira lo de que te unirás a Akatsuki. – la miro ilusionado.

–a ver, Uzumaki. Sí, estoy hablando en serio. Muy en serio. Me uno a Akatsuki. – dijo serenamente, enviándole una indiferente mirada al grupo. Ino no dejaba de llorar: su mejor amiga se uniría a Akatsuki, dejándola sola, Naruto la miraba angustiado: le asustaba la idea de que ella estuviese entre esa banda de asesinos, Kakashi la miraba con tristeza y dolor: la historia se repetía… ¿Por qué siempre a ellos? y Sasuke la miraba furioso: se iba a ir de la aldea, encima se iría con ese `marica rubio teñido y mal vestido´ (como lo había apodado en su mente, además de que esa capa estaba pasada de moda) y no iba a estar en la aldea, siendo que ellos volvían de una vez por todas a Konoha.

– Sakura, me parece que has de estar confundida– dijo el ninja copia con calma– tu nunca te unirías voluntariamente a Akatsuki.

– ¿Cómo sabes eso? – le reto la pelirrosa, elevando una ceja con su acostumbrada indiferencia (acostumbrada para ella, inusual para ellos)

–Porque te conozco. Conozco tu forma de ser y sé que nunca traicionarías a la aldea. Es imposible que lo hagas. –explicó el peliplata.

–Uh, Hatake. Que poco que me conoces. –dijo Sakura con una sonrisa burlona. Notó como Kakashi se exaltaba levemente, seguramente por como lo llamo. – parece ser que no saben nada, y que no conocéis mi famosa terquedad. Me voy a unir a Akatsuki. Simple, claro y sencillo de entender.

–Frentezota– llamo la rubia por el común sobrenombre a la Haruno. Su voz sonaba gangosa por el llanto derramado– Tienes que estar bromeando– sonrió entre las lagrimas– No podes hablar en serio. Vos-vos no te unirías nunca a Akatsuki. – afirmó.

–Yamanaka. Parece ser que tú tampoco me conoces para nada. – le dedicó una mueca irónica.

– ¡Te conozco muy bien, Frente de Marquesina! – su chillido mostró la rabia que sintió por lo dicho anteriormente por la chica. – ¡Conozco todo de vos! – aseguró con firmeza.

–**Conocías****.** Te recuerdo que te fuiste por un año y medio– dijo mordazmente. La rabia con lo que dijo lo anterior hizo darse cuenta a todos los presentes del rencor y resentimiento que tenía la Haruno hacia ese hecho.

– ¡Sakura-chan! – La llamo el rubio, a lo que la chica lo miro con poco interés– ¡¿es por eso?! ¡¿Por eso te vas a unir a Akatsuki?! –La pelirrosa lo miro con atención– ¡ya hemos vuelto, Sakura-chan! – Naruto le dedicó una enorme sonrisa impregnada de alegría.

El lugar se quedo en silencio por cinco segundos.

– ¿y a mí qué? – esa respuesta lo desconcertó por completo. Esa frialdad, esa antipatía… eso le dolía profundamente, a él y al resto. – ya no vivo mas en Konoha.

– ¡No, Sakura-chan! ¡Tú eres de Konoha! ¡Perteneces a Konoha! ¡No te unas a Akatsuki! ¡No vos, no quiero perderte! – Sakura no lo soporto y aparto su mirada de esos ojos azules que la miraban con amor, con un amor que se había ausentado por año y medio– No quiero perderte– su voz sonó débil pero audible– No quiero perder a mi hermanita. No a ti, Sakura-chan.

Naruto bajo la mirada. Sentía un nudo en el pecho que le dificultaba respirar, y sus ojos brillaban de dolor.

Sakura lo miro con tristeza y casi se arrepiente. _Casi_. Pero recapacito a último momento, no debía hacerlo, no _podía_ hacerlo. Recordó todo el dolor que sintió todo el tiempo ante la ausencia de ellos, cuando ella estuvo sola, los meses en los que estuvo internada, esas lagrimas derramadas que él no estuvo para secar y reconfortarla. Esos recuerdos dolorosos la ayudaron a no caer.

–Yo no soy tu hermana, Uzumaki. Fuimos compañeros de equipo, algo así como amigos, pero nada más. – su voz sonó indiferente, aunque le costó muchísimo hacer que suene así.

Sakura se sintió mal. Eso le recordaba _tanto_ a la huida de Sasuke.

– ¿Qué? – no pudo evitar que la voz se le rompiese, no pudo evitar el tono horrorizado ante lo dicho por ella, y no pudo evitar esas lagrimas que derramaron sus ojos azules.

–Eso. – Dijo con tranquilidad– No somos hermanos, Uzumaki.

–Sakura– _esa _voz le llamo. Ocultó el desconcierto que sentía con su máscara de frialdad y lo miró– deja de decir estupideces. Vos no te vas a ir con Akatsuki a ningún lado– ordenó con frialdad. Había estado sorprendido en un comienzo, pero no era idiota. Sakura **no** iría a ningún lado. Mucho menos con un _Akatsuki_ que la quiere_ ligar_.

En un principio el asombro no le dejo hablar. Pero, en serio… ¿Quién diablos se creía Sasuke para ordenarle algo a _ella_?

Sakura lo miro como si él hubiese enloquecido. Sacudió levemente la cabeza y volvió a fijar sus ojos en el moreno.

–A ver, Uchiha… ¿Cómo te lo explico? – Se puso un dedo en la barbilla, mostrando un aspecto pensativo- y provocativo para el moreno– ¡ah, ya se! – sonrió ampliamente y volteo su rostro para ver a Sasuke a la cara. Enseguida borró la sonrisa para verlo con hostilidad– no tienes vela en este entierro. Asique no te metas, porque definitivamente no es tu asunto.

–No digas idioteces, Sakura. Yo solo te estoy _avisando_ que **no** te unirás a Akatsuki. – dijo con indiferencia. Indiferencia que en ese momento no poseía. Esa situación lo tenía bastante alterado, aunque como buen Uchiha no iba a demostrarlo públicamente. Aun conservaba su orgullo intacto, y pretendía que quedase así.

– ¡Sakura-chan! No puedes unirte a Akatsuki. ¡No lo hagas! – Naruto había recuperado la voz. No podía quedarse llorando, viendo como su hermanita (aunque ella lo negase, eso era lo que eran) se iba con Akatsuki y lo dejaba.

–Sakura, sabes que no es lo que quieres– su antiguo sensei volvió a hablar después de solo estar observando la situación por un largo rato.

–Frente de Marquesina, tú no eres traidora. Lo sabemos bien. No te unas a Akatsuki, porque eso va a terminar mal… ¿no piensas en Tsunade-sama, en tus padres, en Naruto, en Kakashi, en Sasuke, en Sai, en mi? –la rubia uso la última carta que se le ocurría: las personas importantes en la vida de la pelirrosa.

–por Tsunade no hay problema, mis padres están de acuerdo con cualquiera sea mi decisión, Sai me dijo que era libre de hacer lo que quiera, y que me iba a apoyar en todo, y no hay nadie más en quien pensar. Después de todo, si ustedes se fueron por año y medio, yo me puedo ir tranquilamente. Total, parece ser que esta relación es _a larga distancia_. – dijo irónica. Una sonrisa sarcástica fue dirigida al grupo.

– ¡Sakura-chan, no seas idiota! ¡No te unirás a Akatsuki! – gritó nuevamente el rubio.

Sakura blanqueo los ojos, hastiada de tantas idioteces dichas al mismo tiempo. Dios, esos cuatro sí que eran pesados y bastantes insoportables. No pudo evitar ver la semejanza de esa escena con otras ocasiones en las que Sasuke y ella estaban en lugares invertidos. Que ironía.

–Tsk. Son molestos– utilizó esa palabra que tanto odiaba en contra del propio Sasuke y del resto del equipo– Tenías razón, Uchiha. Debimos haber sido insoportables, si a mí solo me han jodido quince minutos y ya estoy sumamente irritada. Y nosotros persiguiéndote por todos los países para llevarte de vuelta a Konoha. No sé como hiciste para luchar contra el instinto de asesinato. Aunque debo destacar que no luchaste mucho, ¿verdad? – le dedicó una sonrisa burlona.

El portador del sharingan abrió la boca para contestarle el comentario a la pelirrosa, cuando un sonoro suspiro se hizo escuchar con fuerza, interrumpiendo lo que iba a decir.

Cinco pares de ojos se posaron en el rubio artista de Akatsuki.

–De acuerdo, ya me estoy empezando a cansar. Quita el campo de chakra y matémoslos de una vez por todas, llevémonos al jichuuriki y vallamos a la guarida. – ordenó Deidara, ante cuatro miradas horrorizadas y una indiferente.

Todos centraron sus miradas en Sakura, para ver qué es lo que haría.

– ¿Perdón? ¿Qué dijiste? – su voz sonó fría y ella elevó artísticamente una ceja.

–Dije que quites el escudo, así los podemos matar y llevarnos al Bijū– repitió secamente. Deseaba que no se negase ahora a ir con él por no querer matarlos.

Los presentes miraban a la Haruno, esperando su reacción y su decisión. Sakura no dijo nada por varios segundos.

–Gracias… pero no– los de Konoha y el Akatsuki se sorprendieron ante la respuesta de la pelirrosa. A Naruto le brillaron los ojos: tal vez y Sakura no se sumase a Akatsuki. Tal vez y aun había una oportunidad de recuperar a su hermanita.

–Sakura, esa es tu prueba para entrar en Akatsuki. Debes hacerlo. – demandó el Akatsuki con enfado. Acababa de empezar a dudar de si la chica quería o no unirse a Akatsuki.

–Lo lamento, rubio. Soy traidora, si. Pero no soy tan perra para levantar mi mano contra mi antiguo equipo. Traidora o no aun tengo valores y algo de conciencia moral. Además de honor. – y absolutamente todos los presentes supieron que ese era un golpe bajo dirigido a Sasuke. Él no solo había traicionado a la aldea tiempo atrás, sino que también había dejado medio-muerto a Naruto, su supuesto mejor amigo y ex-compañero de equipo. – asique no te gastes en intentar convencerme. Además, yo no los busque a ustedes para unirme, sino que Akatsuki es el que viene persiguiéndome y rompiéndome los quinotos para que me incorpore a Akatsuki. – finalizó la oración con arrogancia.

Deidara gruñó en voz baja. _"mierda, la necesitamos en Akatsuki como sea, y dudo mucho de que ella me deje que los mate… ¿Qué mierda hago?_

El claro quedo en silencio por dos largos minutos. Minutos en los que el artista meditaba sobre qué hacer, y el resto esperaba la decisión del Akatsuki.

Finalmente el rubio tuvo una idea. Primero usaría el plan A, y si no funcionaba, usaría el B.

–aja. De acuerdo. Me has dicho que no vas a matar a tu antiguo equipo, el mismo que te abandono tiempo atrás– Sakura no modifico su impasible imagen, ocultando el dolor que ese comentario le había causado. Pero sus ojos no pudieron ocultarlo, y tanto Sasuke como Kakashi se percataron de esto. Pero corrieron la mirada para ver a Deidara entre confundidos y sorprendidos… ¿Qué tenía que ver eso con lo que estaban hablando? ¿Por qué mencionabas el hecho de que se habían ido sin ella? Ni que eso tuviese tanta relevancia. –el mismo que provocó que estuvieses internada dos meses en un estado catatónico.

Sakura abrió sus ojos de par en par, exaltada. ¿Cómo diablos sabia Deidara que había estado internada _por culpa de la partida de su equipo_?

Al mismo tiempo los de Konoha vieron a Deidara con sorpresa, y con asombro fijaron su mirada en la pelirrosa, quien se veía sumamente asombrada. No creían lo que acababan de oír. No _querían_ creerlo. Es decir, Deidara debía estar mintiendo, seguramente.

–No sé de que hablas, rubio– Sakura trato de fingir calma. Lo trato con toda la fuerza que poseía, pero no pudo evitar que la voz le temblase levemente, al igual que sus manos temblaban con más fuerza que el resto de su cuerpo, que lo hacía de forma casi imperceptible. No podía ser que los nervios le estuviesen traicionando de esa forma. No soportaba la idea de que ellos se enterasen de lo débil que había sido, del dolor que le habían causado, y del poder que tenían sobre ella.

–Pero Sakurita, si lo sabes muy bien. Recuerda que Akatsuki está siguiendo tus pasos hace más de un año. Investigaron todo sobre ti, y descubrieron eso. Dos meses internada por haber entrado en un estado catatónico. Y no hay que ser muy inteligente para sumar dos más dos y relacionar que tu _tan querido equipo_– ironizo las palabras– se haya ido e inmediatamente después de eso hayas sido internada durante dos meses.

–Tsk. Hablas solo estupideces– gruño la Haruno, mirando indiferentemente el cielo y las nubes que lo adornaban. – además, ¿Qué mierda te importa? Para mí eso no tiene mucha relevancia. Solo fue una reacción exagerada de esa antigua imbécil, débil y _molesta_ que fui alguna vez. Pero esa misma está enterrada. Asique no jodas, rubio, si sabes lo que te conviene, cierra el pico y no me pongas de peor humor, porque no me reprimiré si la furia se hace parte de mi.

Había una amenaza explicita en lo dicho por la Kunoichi, y Deidara no pudo evitar tragar con dificultad. Sabia de fuente directa que no era bueno hacer enojar a la pelirrosa. O por lo menos si amabas tu vida y querías vivir. Y él realmente quería vivir.

–De acuerdo, Sakura. Pero… ¿estás segura de que no quieres matarlos, después del daño que te han hecho? – tentó el rubio, mirándola con ilusión.

–Sí.

– ¿y dejar que yo los mate? – realmente Deidara quería hacerlo, era su deber. Todos lo vieron horrorizados (menos la pelirrosa) – no tienes que ensuciarte las manos. Solo debes sacar el escudo y yo me encargo del resto. Míralo como una venganza… ¿no quieres venganza después del sufrimiento? Yo la cumplo por vos, si así deseas. Hasta si quieres los mato con rapidez, y no los hago sufrir mucho.

Sakura lo vio como si se hubiese vuelto loco.

– Me parece que no estas entendiendo, Deidara. Si digo que no morirán, me refiero a que ni yo ni tú los matara. Además, me estas confundiendo por otra persona, cariño. Mi vida no gira en torno de la palabra venganza. Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que vengarme. Por ejemplo, ahora que me he unido a Akatsuki, mi vida girara en torno a: patearte el trasero, entrenar, ir a hacer misiones estúpidas, burlarme de ti, joderle la existencia a Pein, cosa que encuentro muy divertida, es que se irrita con una facilidad increíble, entrenar, seguir haciendo misiones estúpidas, burlarme de ti, patearte el trasero, competir con Konan, seguir haciéndole la vida imposible a Pein, ¿ya dije burlarme de ti y patearte el trasero? – todos la vieron entre sorprendidos y extrañados.

Deidara suspiró con pesar.

–De acuerdo, como quieras– dijo con un leve resentimiento. Ahora solo le quedaba el plan B. hora de llevarlo a la practica– tu lo has dicho, no puedes matarlos porque son ex –compañeros, pero nada te impide matar a la rubia. Que yo sepa no eran compañeras de equipo, y después de todo fue por ella por quien te reemplazaron.

Apenas terminó de hablar, volteó la cabeza para mirar sádicamente a la Yamanaka, a quien le recorrió un escalofrió por la espalda.

–Estas traumatizado con mi pasado. Que te quede claro: para mi eso no tiene relevancia, esta en el pasado, y es algo superado, ¿entiendes? –declaró la pelirrosa, estresada. Le estaba frustrando de sobremanera Deidara y su interés desmesurado por hablar de su pasado y del daño que había sufrido. Y le acababa de mentir, eso no estaba superado, porque por más que lo había intentado, el daño ocasionado era tal que le costaba horrores el solo intento de tener una vida cotidiana.

–Bien. Pero eso no quita que no mates a la rubia. No tienes excusas para no asesinarla… es decir, ella no era de tu equipo, y ya que te vas a unir a Akatsuki, deberías medir el grado de lealtad que sientes a la organización, así que… mátala. –la voz sádica del artista se escucho en el silencio del claro como una condena. Sakura no dijo nada, aunque todos los ojos se posaban en ella y en su expresión. – ¿y?

La escena quedo en suspenso unos segundos más.

–De acuerdo, Deidara. La matare. –bufó la pelirrosa, fastidiada. No veía otra salida. Debía matar a la rubia si quería unirse a Akatsuki.

Cuatro miradas horrorizadas la vieron, a lo que ella las ignoro lo mejor que pudo. No le interesaba en lo absoluto lo que ellos pensasen de ella, porque a ella ya no le interesaba lo que ellos pensasen.

– ¡¿Qué?! – el grito ahogado de Naruto fue lo primero que se escucho después del minuto en silencio en el que el claro se había sumido luego de la declaración de la pelirrosa. – ¡Debe ser broma, ¿cierto?! –

La mirada azulina del rubio, que derrochaba esperanza de que la Haruno se retractase, se nublo al ver la imperturbable mirada de la chica.

–Sa-sakura-chan– tartamudeo Naruto, con la sorpresa invadiendo todo su cuerpo– Tie-tienes q-que es-star mintiendo... tú, tú nunca matarías a I-Ino. N-no serias capaz.

–Lo lamento, Uzumaki. Pero voy a unirme a Akatsuki, aunque tenga que pasar por el cadáver de Yamanaka. –

Fría.

Impasible.

La rubia bajo su mirada, con tristeza. Ella no se negaría. Si Sakura quería matarla, ella lo aceptaría. Porque sentía que era su culpa, de algún modo, que la pelirrosa hoy sea de esa forma.

–Supongo que sabrás que no te dejaremos matarla, ¿verdad? – la tristeza del ninja copy era palpable. Se veía que estaba en conflicto. Sakura era casi su hija, pero no podía permitir que mate a la rubia, pero tampoco se sentía en el papel de luchar contra ella.

La pelirrosa sintió una puntada de dolor en el pecho, que la estremeció. Kakashi se estaba poniendo de parte de la rubia antes que de ella. Le estaba dando la espalda, _de nuevo_.

–No te estoy pidiendo permiso, Hatake. Solo estoy avisando. El que avisa, no es traidor. – dejo entrever una sonrisa irónica.

Los tres ninjas se pusieron delante de la rubia, en posición de ataque. Ino estaba arrodillada en el piso, con la mirada perdida, y las mejillas mojadas por las lágrimas derramadas. El quipo siete esperaba con atención el momento en que Sakura desactivase el campo de energía, por lo que se exaltaron cuando la rubia grito.

Cuando la voltearon a ver, vieron que tenía raíces en sus manos y piernas que la agarraban con firmeza, y no alcanzaron a dar un paso cuando estas la tiraron hacia el suelo, metiéndola bajo tierra.

– ¡Ino! – llamó Kakashi. Cuando fijaron nuevamente la vista en Sakura, delante de ella estaba la rubia, en la misma posición que segundos antes. Sakura poso su mirada en la kunoichi arrodillada.

–Levántate. – ordenó, sin rodeos. La rubia ni siquiera levanto la mirada. –Levántate– repitió, un poco más fuerte. Ino no hizo caso. – ¡He dicho que te levantes!

– ¡No! ¡Mátame! – la rubia elevo su mirada celeste, y la poso sobre los ojos de Sakura. No dejaba de derramar lágrimas.

–No te hagas la mosquita muerta, Yamanaka, porque a mi no me viene tu teatro. – le dijo con sequedad. –Sos una Kunoichi, compórtate como tal. Ponte de pie y deja tu actuación barata para otro momento.

–Sakura, no voy a luchar contra vos. – susurro Ino, agachando nuevamente la mirada.

–Al final, Shikamaru tenía razón. –esas palabras atrajeron la atención de la rubia, quien alzo con rapidez su cabeza, y fijo su mirada en el rostro indiferente de la pelirrosa.

– ¿a que te refieres? –pregunto Ino, intrigada.

–a que el tenia razón con lo que me repetía constantemente. –dijo con arrogancia, a la vez que miraba para otro lado.

– ¿te-te repetía? –

–Si, me decía… ¿Cómo era? ¡Ah, si! Que no entendía como ellos te habían llevado a vos, que eras una inservible, y no a mí. –Sonrió con altanería.

– ¿Cuándo, cuando te dijo eso? – su voz sonó ahogada.

–Cada vez que teníamos sexo me lo decía. –Dijo sin darle demasiada importancia. Pero esa frase exalto a dos presentes: Ino y Sasuke, quienes la miraron rabiosos.

– ¡¿Qué?! –Gritaron ambos, a lo que Sakura elevo una ceja. Entendía que Ino se enojaría, pero… ¿Por qué Sasuke estaba enfadado? – ¡¿Te acostaste con Nara/Shikamaru?!

–Sip– dijo con sorna. – y puedo decir que fue bastante placentero. –Sonrió con soberbia.

– ¡Mentira!

–lamento decirte, Yamanaka, que no miento. Su cuarto azul fue testigo de muchos de nuestros encuentros amorosos. –la sangre de Ino hervía. Sakura no podía haberse atrevido a acostarse con Shikamaru. Aunque… ¿sino como sabía de que color era la pieza de Shikamaru? – cada vez que me besaba no dejaba de repetirme lo mucho que te superaba en el sexo.

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

– ¡Maldita Zorra! –Ino se le acerco con rapidez con un kunai en mano, pero Sakura la esquivo con facilidad. Ino intento acercarse de nuevo, pero la Haruno la evadió sin dificultad. La rubia estaba cegada por la ira, su cuerpo temblaba del rencor que sentía.

La pelea continuo por unos minutos mas, Sakura se dedicaba a esquivar constantemente, y a atacar muy de vez en cuando. Miro con atención a la rubia, que se veía agitada y cansada, por lo que decidió acabar de una buena vez por todas.

–Bueno, esto ya se volvió aburrido. Creí que rebelándote eso darías una mejor batalla, pero veo que no _tienes_ con que dar una mejor batalla. –se burló la pelirrosa, a lo que Ino reacciono mandando un golpe al rostro de la Haruno, golpe que nuevamente fue eludido. –Basta de jugar. – y dicho esto, le golpeo "suavemente" (para los golpes que solía dar ella) en el estomago, provocando que Ino callera de rodillas al suelo, sosteniéndose el abdomen.

Deidara observaba la escena con atención. Había llegado a dudar de si la pelirrosa iba a matar o no a Ino, pero ahora estaba seguro de que si lo haría. Estaba sorprendido de que no haya sudado ni una gota en toda la batalla… ¡si ni siquiera se la veía agitada!

La pelirrosa se alzaba imponente delante de la rubia. Junto sus manos con lentitud, y se dispuso a hacer una secuencia de sellos ante la mirada horrorizada de su ex-equipo. Ellos habían luchado contra el escudo, pero este era de una consistencia increíble.

Justo cuando iba a empezar el jutsu, se escucho una voz.

–¿Dónde esta **nuestra** Sakura? – pregunto el rubio, con su voz rota y los ojos brillando llamativamente, por las lagrimas contenidas. Naruto había hecho la pregunta que había asaltado la mente de los cuatro ninjas de Konoha desde que la habían vuelto a ver.

Sakura lo miro con desinterés, aunque por dentro le dolía, y mucho. ¿**Él,**__justo _él_ le venia a preguntar _eso_? ¿Cómo tenía cara para cuestionar eso?

–**Muerta**– dijo con sequedad. Porque la Sakura que conocían ellos, la Sakura que era de ellos había muerto. –Y lo mas gracioso de todo es que _ustedes_ la mataron. – su voz sonó mordaz, fría. –Mitön: Yikön Tykatu– dijo la Haruno a la vez que hacía los sellos.

Una espada apareció frente a ella ante la sorprendida mirada de todos. La agarro con lentitud, vio con interés su filo, y luego bajo la mirada para ver a una adolorida Ino en el suelo, en la misma posición que segundos antes, solo que ahora tenía sus ojos cerrados, esperando el golpe de gracia.

Elevo la espada, lista para dar la estocada que daría fin a la vida de la rubia.

–Lo siento, Puerca– dijo con una leve tristeza impregnando su voz, y segundos después, la espada se enterraba en un cuerpo sin reparo.

–M-maldita– la voz de Deidara salió entrecortada. El artista de Akatsuki tenía la espada de Sakura clavada en el hombro izquierdo.

–Tsk, me esquivaste por centímetros, pero debo decir que igualmente eres lento. – habló con desinterés.

Ino, Sasuke, Naruto y Kakashi estaban en shock. ¿Sakura había atacado a Deidara? ¿Eso significaba que… que no se uniría a Akatsuki?

Y tres sonrisas enormes, y una que era leve, se extendieron por los rostros de los ninjas de Konoha. Por mucho que Sakura hubiese cambiado, ella nunca mataría a nadie que no se lo mereciese, y _nunca _se uniría a Akatsuki.

*****

*****

*****

**Bien, mis queridos lectores. Les he traido otro capitulo de mi fic, tardé, pero lo traje.**

**¿a que me aman mucho?**

**Gracias, yo igual a ustedes ^^**

**Bien, he decidido alargarlo un poco, pero no demasiado. Muchos de ustedes querían que ella se uniese a Akatsuki, incluso a mi me llego a atraer la idea levemente, pero he decidido que no. No por lo menos aquí. Pero tengo algo que ofrecerles: **

**ESTA HISTORIA TENDRA LA MISMA ESTRUCTURA DE LA QUE PLANEE EN MI MENTE, SOLO QUE ESTA SALIENDO UN POCO MAS LARGO QUE LA IDEA ORIGINAL.**

**PERO, DESPUES DE FINALIZAR ESTA HISTORIA, CREARE UNA HISTORIA ALTERNATIVA, EN LA QUE SAKURA SE UNÁ A AKATSUKI, Y HAGA LO QUE PROMETIO ACA (molestar a Pein, golpear a Deidara, cocinar a Kisame, competir con Konan). Pero esto SOLO PASARA si la mayoría de los que leen, y los que pertenecen a los 51 favoritos dejan review votando esta idea. **

**Sino, lamento decir que la historia quedara como se planeo originalmente.**

**Sepan que los quiero mucho, especialmente a Chaky (te adoro, ancianita!!)**

**Besos!**

**Sakuritta Uchiha**


	4. Idiota

**Disclaimer: No. Naruto no me pertenece. T_T Ya me gustaría a mi que si fuese mio. Especialmente para asfixiarlo de tanto sasusaku que pondría yo *_* jaja se vale soñar!**

**Summary: ****¿Donde está NUESTRA Sakura-chan?- Muerta-respondió Sakura. Porque el equipo 7 con Sasuke la remplazaron por Ino para matar a Madara, dejándola sola/Cuando Sakura llego al Claro se sintió morir: estaban Naruto, Kakashi y Sasuke muriéndose, e Ino llorando.**

**Cerezo abandonado, frío, seco… y solo**

**Idiota**

–_M-maldita– la voz de Deidara salió entrecortada. El artista de Akatsuki tenía la espada de Sakura clavada en el hombro izquierdo._

–_Tsk, me esquivaste por centímetros, pero debo decir que igualmente eres lento. – habló con desinterés._

_Ino, Sasuke, Naruto y Kakashi estaban en shock. ¿Sakura había atacado a Deidara? ¿Eso significaba que… que no se uniría a Akatsuki?_

_Y tres sonrisas enormes, y una que era leve, se extendieron por los rostros de los ninjas de Konoha. Por mucho que Sakura hubiese cambiado, ella nunca mataría a nadie que no se lo mereciese, y nunca se uniría a Akatsuki._

–Eres una idiota. ¿No te das cuenta de todo lo que te puede ofrecer Akatsuki? Estando en la organización tú podrías obtener lo que deseases y más. Akatsuki te pondría el mundo a tus pies si fuese necesario. En cambio, ¿Qué te daría Konoha? Ninjas traidores, nada más. – Deidara seguía intentando hacerle ver a la pelirrosa los beneficios que recibiría con formar parte de Akatsuki.

–El muerto se asusta del degollado– dijo la pelirrosa con sorna– de traidores fuiste a hablar, rubio. Lamento decirte que no estoy interesada en aceptar la propuesta de unirme a ustedes. Me parece muy poco ético y de baja calaña. Además, yo no necesito nada de ustedes, al contrario de Akatsuki, que necesita _todo_ de mí.

Estaban enfrentados. Deidara tomándose el hombro izquierdo y Sakura con la espada en las manos, en posición de defensa. Los de Konoha estaban asombrados en más de un sentido de la palabra. ¿Sakura había herido a Deidara? ¿Akatsuki necesitaba a Sakura? ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando?

Y ninguna de las tres preguntas que cruzaban por sus cabezas, tenían respuestas.

–Lamentablemente tienes razon. Te necesitamos demasiado. Y por eso te llevare con migo, por las buenas o por las malas– dijo el rubio con pesar. No le gustaba para nada la idea de pelear contra Sakura, pero debía hacerlo, debía llevársela como sea.

–Como prefieras– Sakura se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia a la idea de luchar. Ella sabia desde un comienzo que se iban a enfrentar. Era algo que _esperaba_.

La espada desapareció de las manos de la pelirrosa, hizo una corta secuencia de sellos con sus manos.

– Baton: clones de los cuatro elementos. –y dicho esto, del lado derecho se formo un clon de Tierra y uno de Fuego, quienes segundos después imitaron la forma de Sakura, pareciendo que era ordinarios clones, igual que del lado izquierdo aparecían uno de Aire y uno de Agua. –Para que te entretengas un rato, rubio. Y no me extrañes demasiado. – y al instante, los cuatro clones se abalanzaron sobre el artista.

Sakura observo la escena unos segundos, para voltear con una rapidez asombrosa. Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke e Ino no despegaban sus ojos desorbitados de la imagen de la pelirrosa, quien pego un gran salto, como de unos treinta metros de largo, que la dejo al lado de la rubia (que aun estaba en el suelo, apretándose el estomago) y en cinco segundos exactos observo en que condiciones estaba. Viendo que no se podría mover por cuenta propia, le paso un brazo por debajo de sus rodillas, y con el otro le tomo la cintura. Se puso de pie, con la Yamanaka en sus brazos, quien aun no reaccionaba, y pego otro salto que la dirigió a donde estaban los ninjas de Konoha. Ambas traspasaron el escudo sin dificultad, como si en realidad, no estuviese allí.

Sakura de pie entre sus tres ex-compañeros de equipo, dejo con cuidado en el suelo a la rubia, y sin decir palabra comenzó a curarla con rapidez. Ninguno rompía el silencio (solo se escuchaban a la lejanía los golpes de la pelea, y los insultos del rubio), y la única que parecía estar en transe era Ino, quien miraba sin mirar un punto fijo.

–Lamento las heridas– habló la Haruno, cortando el silencio– juro que intente no lastimarte demasiado, pero creo que no salió demasiado bien. – frunció los labios, sinceramente no había salido ni un poco bien. Sakura no dejaba de hacer su labor, ni despegaba la vista de donde trabajaban sus manos, pero igualmente seguía con esa especie de monologo–Debes haber estado muy cansada, porque apenas ha sido un roce esa batalla, y mira lo mal que has quedado.

Los cuatro notaron la leve burla en la voz de Sakura, y tres de ellos supieron que era lo que estaba buscando.

– ¡Para que lo sepas, **si** estaba muy cansada! ¡Y eso para mi solo fue un calentamiento! – Ino despertó de su transe para fulminar a la joven de ojos verdes con la mirada. Sakura no agrego nada más. No estaba en posición de una lucha verbal con Ino, su pecho le estaba doliendo desde que los había vuelto a ver, recordándole que seguramente después de ese encuentro, ella sufriría. Sufriría sin derramar una lágrima, lo haría en silencio, pero sufriría.

–Sakura-chan– el rubio pudo hablar después de haber perdido la voz por tantas sorpresas juntas– ¿entonces solo estuviste fingiendo, Sakura-chan? ¿Seguimos siendo _hermanitos_? – la esperanza del rubio se reflejaba en sus dos orbes azules, que brillaban con una intensidad arrolladora.

–No, Uzumaki. Ya te dije que nosotros no somos hermanos. Fingí, ciertamente, pero no sobre esto. Entre ustedes y yo no hay nada más que recuerdos pasados y olvidados. Recuerdos _Destruidos_. –en esta ocasión su voz no sonó fría, solo seca, con un matiz de indiferencia. La chica vio de reojo como el rubio bajaba la cabeza, con tristeza. La pelirrosa sintió como si _algo_ le apretujase el corazón. Era una idiota, lo sabía, pero por más que quisiese le dolia ver al rubio sufrir.

_Idiota, idiota, y mil veces idiota. _Se dijo la pelirrosa a sí misma.

–No los odio– los cuatro la miraron con shock, a lo que ella hizo una leve mueca de tristeza y se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia– solo se acabo la amistad. – a los rubios le brillaron los ojos de tristeza, y los dos restantes agacharon la mirada con pesar.

Una lagrima se resbalo por la mejilla del Uzumaki.

–No te pongas triste, _Naruto_. – cuatro miradas vieron con sorpresa a la pelirrosa. ¿Había llamado por el _nombre_ al Portador del Kyubi? –en estos momentos, la amistad que yo pudiese darte no vale el _derroche_ de tus lagrimas. Ni las tuyas ni las de nadie. – dijo al tiempo que quitaba las manos de la heridas curadas de Ino. –Listo, ya no tienes ni una herida.

–Gracias. – susurro Ino, aun triste por las palabras de Sakura. Le dolia mucho saber que la Haruno ya no era más esa amiga incondicional que antes era, y todo por culpa suya y de esa mierda de misión.

–Quédense aquí un rato más, dentro del escudo. Yo me hare cargo de Deidara. Lo único preocupante es que ha enviado a una de sus esculturas a avisar que _me había encontrado_. Y eso, definitivamente, podría ser **bastante** problemático. – dijo ella, meditando un mar de cosas. No se percato de la palabra que había utilizado. Ese _problemático_ tan habitual en el vago y estratega de Konoha.

Los cuatro se percataron de esa palabra, pero Kakashi prefirió no acotar nada sobre ese tema, sino de hablar de algo que le estaba dando vueltas desde que la había vuelto a ver.

– ¿Qué tiene de especial que te haya encontrado? –la voz de Kakashi se hizo oír sobre el repentino ambiente tenso. Estaba distrayendo la atención de esa palabra utilizada por la pelirrosa.

–Se podría decir que Akatsuki no tiene justamente suerte en el tema de rastrearme, porque lleva un año persiguiéndome por todo el mundo ninja, y nunca podían dar conmigo. – dijo Sakura, sin darle demasiado interés al tema.

_**Y pensar que me agarraron por defender a estos cuatro. Que idiota.**_ Una vocecita se escucho dentro de la cabeza de Sakura, sobresaltándola.

_¡Hey, tu! Tiempo sin escucharte. Llevas desaparecida un largo rato. ¿Qué te ha dado por venir a aparecer ahora?_

_**Porque antes no era interesante aparecer. Al principio eras una autista, ni todos los ánimos que te daba ayudaban en algo, y después tu existencia se volvió monótona y aburrida, y me aburrí de hablar prácticamente sola. **_

_Lindo momento de aparecer._

_**Si, como sea. ¿Te das cuenta de que te has metido en un lindo quilombo solo por culpa de estos cuatro retrasados mentales?**_

_Si._

_**¿Y has tenido en cuenta lo grave que es el asunto en el que te has metido, solo por la vida de estos idiotas que te abandonaron?**_

_Si._

_**¿Estas idiota temporalmente, o eres así de naturaleza? Porque, sinceramente, tu estas mas loca que una cabra. Es mas, ¡hasta diría que estas mas loca que Orochimaru!**_

_¡Eh! ¿Tú dices que es para __taaanto__?_

– ¿Y porque te persiguen? – pregunto el Uchiha.

_**Idiota que se cree superior por esos ojos aburridos, sin pupila y pasados de moda. ¡Si ni siquiera dan miedo! Además, ¡Mira cuando nos presta atención! ¡Si hasta hace unos años nos ignoraba como si fuésemos parte de la ornamentación de cada escena! No le contestes, Sakura. Por lo que mas quieras, NO le contestes. Porque si les contestas, sos una idiota.**_

–Se podría decir que Akatsuki necesita de mi con urgencia, pues si quieren hacer lo que deben hacer, tienen que lograr atraparme a como de lugar, porque sino no podrán hacer lo que quieren hacer, y quien les ordeno hacer lo que deben hacer, se enojara mucho, y se armara un pleito de la puta madre. –dijo Sakura, dándole una explicación, no realmente… explicativa.

_**Ok, creo que eso, y no contestarle era lo mismo, asique te perdono. Solo por lo divertido que es verlos con esas caras de idiota. ¡Pero si están para fotografía!**_

Todos los presentes la miraban con cara de WTF, a lo que ella rodo los ojos y cambio un poco su tan _entendible_ explicación.

–Akatsuki necesita de mi, porque sino la razon por la que vienen jodiendo al mundo ninja desde hace no se cuantos años, habría sido tiempo perdido. – ellos la seguían mirando con cara de "no entiendo un carajo de lo que me hablas", a lo que ella solo rodo los ojos– Bueno, como sea. El tema es que en este momento Akatsuki me busca.

– ¿entonces por que viniste? ¿No hubiese sido lo mejor que te quedaras oculta o que te hubieses ido al ver que aparecían ellos? –Preguntó Naruto.

_**Si, obvio que eso hubiese sido lo mejor, pero como sigo siendo una idiota preocupada por ustedes me vengo a exhibir delante de una de las organizaciones mas peligrosas del mundo, pero no importa, porque ustedes, amiguitos traidores, están vivos gracias a MI y mi tremenda bondad idiota. ¿Por qué no le decís eso? Porque esa es la verdad. **_

_Estas de demasiado mal humor, Inner. Y eso me esta agotando._

_**Claro, pero que ellos vengan a aparecer justo ahora, y tú como idiota hayas acudido a su rescate, salvándoles las papas del horno, no te agota, ¿verdad?**_

_¿Sos capaz de imaginar a Naruto __muerto__? Piensa un segundo en ellos muertos. ¡Y deja de llamarme idiota!_

Sakura sintió como su inner se encogía levemente ante la idea.

_**No tengo porque pensar en ellos muertos, porque no tengo porque pensar en ellos. Si te abandonaron, ¿Por qué no eres tú capaz de hacer lo mismo, aunque solo sea una vez en la vida?**_

_Porque ni tu ni yo somos capaces de verlos morir, o de dejarlos morir. Y no lo niegues. Queramos o no, ellos han sido una de las cosas más importantes en nuestra vida._

_**¡Pero si ni siquiera puedes llamarle vida a lo que vienes haciendo desde hace más de un año! ¡Lo único que haces es existir, sin un solo propósito! Ni siquiera puedo decir que sobrevives.**_

La cara de Naruto, quien estaba esperando la respuesta, la saco de la discusión que estaba teniendo con su Inner, por lo que se dispuso a contestarle.

–Se podría decir que estoy harta de preocuparme de si ellos me buscan o no. Es demasiado frustrante tener que huir y esconderme todo el tiempo, porque la Hokage no confía en que podre acabar con ellos. Me sentía una cobarde al no poder enfrentarme contra Akatsuki, pero ahora que no pertenezco mas a Konoha, puedo hacer lo que quiera. – respondió con tranquilidad.

–Ósea, que querías salvarnos. – afirmó Sasuke, viéndola fijamente.

_Diablos._

_**Estúpido Uchiha traidor, que diablos te crees. ¡ja! Estúpido Uchiha. Me irrita tu maldita soberbia. Debías haber dejado que se muera. **_

–Soy Ninja-medico, por si te olvidas, Uchiha. – le dijo Sakura con sequedad. – mi misión es salvar vidas, **de quien sea**. No debe interferir mis asuntos personales en mi trabajo. Más aun, siendo ustedes ninjas de Konoha. Yo le debo mucho a Konoha, además es mi aldea de nacimiento por sobretodo. Que ya no viva mas ahí no cambia las cosas. –

_**¡Ja! ¡Comete esa, Uchiha!**_

El Inner de Sakura se dedico a hacer el baile de la victoria en su mente, a lo que la pelirrosa se contuvo de rodar los ojos. Era _tan_ infantil.

Los cuatro aun tenían muchas preguntas, Sakura lo notaba en sus ojos, pero se le estaba acabando el tiempo. Debía volver pronto a la batalla.

–Bien, debo volver a la batalla. – les dijo a los presentes. – ustedes quédense aquí, volveré después. No luchen contra el escudo, porque es imposible que logren salir. Solo gastaran chakra. ¿Entendido?- ellos solo asintieron.- Vuelvo en un rato.- Y dicho esto desapareció.

_Al final, resulta de que tu tenías razón._ Le hablo Sakura a su voz interior.

**Mhh… ¿en que?**

_Resulte ser una idiota importante._

_**Si. Eres una idiota. Pero desde hace mucho.**_

Los cuatro buscaron su presencia, pero no la encontraban. Giraron la cabeza para ver a Deidara acabando con un clon, y unos segundos después, la Haruno apareció frente a él, a unos cinco metros.

-Hasta que vuelves a aparecer- le dijo Deidara. Los otros dos clones de Sakura desaparecieron.- Por un segundo crei que habías huido. No me podía caber en la cabeza que hubieses sido **tan** cobarde. Pero veo que me equivoque.

Ninguno alcanzo a ver el movimiento de Sakura, porque un segundo estaba parada despreocupadamente frente a Deidara, y al siguiente estaba en el lugar donde Deidara estaba antes, mientras que el rubio salía expulsado por el golpe que la Haruno le había propinado en el estomago. El impulso lo envió a más de veinte metros de su posición anterior, a una rapidez increíble.

-Espero que con eso te haya alcanzado para comprender que no debes decirme ni insinuar que yo soy **cobarde**. Porque juro que si lo haces, yo te voy a hacer sufrir de tal forma que vas a pedir que te mate de una vez por todas. Y te puedo asegurar que no estoy jugando- La voz de Sakura sonaba fría, sin emoción alguna. Ella se había enderezado y miraba con indiferencia al rubio que estaba postrado tomándose el estomago a varios metros de ella.

Deidara tenia tomado el estomago fuertemente, como si con esa acción el dolor se hiciese mas apacible. Pero no funcionaba. Se hizo una nota mental de no molestar más a la Haruno. Ciertamente era muy divertido hacerla enfadar, pero él no era tan idiota. Se amaba demasiado como para morir por un comentario idiota a una persona demasiado susceptible (como resultaba ser la Haruno, por lo que parecía).

El rubio se puso de pie, soltando en el proceso un leve gemido de dolor, ante el movimiento del tórax. Seguramente tenía un par de costillas rotas, mínimamente. No sabía como, pero había sobrevivido a un golpe de chakra de Sakura. Seguramente ella se había controlado un poco, porque sino le hubiese perforado el estomago.

Cuando ya estuvo erguido sobre ambos pies, trato de acostumbrarse al dolor que sentía en donde el golpe de Sakura había pegado. Debía luchar con todas sus fuerzas contra Sakura, porque debía esperar que los otros llegasen. Hacía un buen rato que les había enviado un mensaje avisando que había encontrado al equipo de Konoha, y…

… _a Sakura Haruno_.

Asique el resto de Akatsuki no debía tardar en llegar.

Y en ese momento la Haruno estaría en _graves_ problemas.

Si! He vuelto! Después de más de no se cuantos meses perdida por ahí… ¡regrese! Hoy cumplía tres meses sin actualizar, por lo que me reproche mentalmente por no haber actualizado antes, y lo hice hoy.

Lamento mucho la tardanza, pero ósea, yo sabía lo que quería escribir, pero no podía expresarme con claridad. Tenía un menjunje en la cabeza que carecía de solución. Por eso tarde u_u

Bien… que les pareció el capitulo? Espero que les haya gustado! ^_^ no es muy largo, pero necesitaba traerles algo, aunque sea corto.

Les quiero agradecer mucho… ¿saben cuantos reviews recibí por el ultimo capitulo?... ¡48! Eso fue… INCREIBLE!

Los adoro, lectores. Y tratare de traerles el próximo capitulo rápido. Ojala y pueda u_u.

Los quiero mucho, especialmente a ti, chaky!

Besos!

Atte. Sakuritta Uchiha.


	5. Deidara vs Sakura

**Disclaimer: Ni Naruto, ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, solo soy una loca autora, con una loca idea, que quiso hacerle un loco regalo a su loca amiga. Que loco, ¿no? xD**

**Summary: ¿Donde está NUESTRA Sakura-chan?- Muerta-respondió Sakura. Porque el equipo 7 con Sasuke la remplazaron por Ino para matar a Madara, dejándola sola/Cuando Sakura llego al Claro se sintió morir: estaban Naruto, Kakashi y Sasuke muriéndose, e Ino llorando.**

**Rated: K+**

**Pairing: **Sasusaku, leve NaruHina y ShikaIno.

**Cerezo abandonado, frío, seco y solo.**

**Capitulo 5: Deidara vs Sakura.**

_Ninguno alcanzo a ver el movimiento de Sakura, porque un segundo estaba parada despreocupadamente frente a Deidara, y al siguiente estaba en el lugar donde Deidara estaba antes, mientras que el rubio salía expulsado por el golpe que la Haruno le había propinado en el estomago. El impulso lo envió a más de veinte metros de su posición anterior, a una rapidez increíble._

_-Espero que con eso te haya alcanzado para comprender que no debes decirme ni insinuar que yo soy __**cobarde**__. Porque juro que si lo haces, yo te voy a hacer sufrir de tal forma que vas a pedir que te mate de una vez por todas. Y te puedo asegurar que no estoy jugando- La voz de Sakura sonaba fría, sin emoción alguna. Ella se había enderezado y miraba con indiferencia al rubio que estaba postrado tomándose el estomago a varios metros de ella._

_Deidara tenia tomado el estomago fuertemente, como si con esa acción el dolor se hiciese mas apacible. Pero no funcionaba. Se hizo una nota mental de no molestar más a la Haruno. Ciertamente era muy divertido hacerla enfadar, pero él no era tan idiota. Se amaba demasiado como para morir por un comentario idiota a una persona demasiado susceptible (como resultaba ser la Haruno, por lo que parecía)._

_El rubio se puso de pie, soltando en el proceso un leve gemido de dolor, ante el movimiento del tórax. Seguramente tenía un par de costillas rotas, mínimamente. No sabía como, pero había sobrevivido a un golpe de chakra de Sakura. Seguramente ella se había controlado un poco, porque sino le hubiese perforado el estomago._

_Cuando ya estuvo erguido sobre ambos pies, trato de acostumbrarse al dolor que sentía en donde el golpe de Sakura había pegado. Debía luchar con todas sus fuerzas contra Sakura, porque debía esperar que los otros llegasen. Hacía un buen rato que les había enviado un mensaje avisando que había encontrado al equipo de Konoha, y…_

… _a Sakura Haruno__._

_Asique el resto de Akatsuki no debía tardar en llegar._

_Y en ese momento la Haruno estaría en __graves__ problemas._

Pero hasta que eso pasase el debía hacerse cargo de la situación y entretener lo suficiente a la Haruno para que no se vaya.

–Para que sepas, en esta ocasión me tomaste desprevenido. No es como si yo no puediese soportar de pie un golpe tuyo– Deidara tenía el orgullo herido. No solo que una mujer lo había golpeado de improviso, sino que había sido _derribado_ por una mujer. Ni aunque fuese Sakura Haruno justificaba eso.

– ¿Estás listo ahora? – cuestiono ella. Él la miro confundido.

–Sí, ¿Porqu- No llego a terminar la pregunta que otro golpe lo derribo y lo estampo contra un árbol. Sakura lo había golpeado _de vuelta_, y _de vuelta_ había sido derribado por una **chica**. Diablos, doble golpe para su orgullo.

– ¿Decías algo? – pregunto ella con indiferencia. El rubio se estaba levantando con serias dificultades, si antes las costillas no se le habían roto, ahora si que lo habían hecho. Definitivamente la potencia que tenía cada golpe de la pelirrosa era increíble. Tenía una fuerza peligrosamente monstruosa.

–Bien, tal vez si _fui derribado por una __**chicha**_. Pero tengo a mi favor el hecho de que la chica no era justamente _débil_. Tienes una asombrosa fuerza. – Admiro el artista.

–Supongo que gracias– dijo la chica con el ceño levemente fruncido. Estaba confundida. ¿De un momento a otro estaba siendo halagada por Deidara? Se pellizco con discreción. Si, no despertó, por lo que verdaderamente estaba sucediendo.

–Bueno, ahora sí: Que comience la pelea. – hablo el miembro de Akatsuki, quien en seguida envió a Sakura una de sus aves explosivas que había preparado discretamente mientras platicaban. Sakura no alcanzo a reaccionar por lo que las artesanías del rubio le pegaron de frente, pero enseguida se escucho un "Puff" y la pelirrosa desapareció. –Hmp. Un clon. – Deidara observaba para todos lados tratando de adivinar donde se había escondido la pelirrosa, por lo que no recciono hasta que sintió como unas manos lo tomaban de los tobillos y lo enterraban en la tierra con gran rapidez. – ¡Kuso!

–Parece ser que estas _hasta el cuello_ de problemas, rubio– se burlo la kunoichi, haciendo referencia a que estaba enterrado hasta la parte nombrada. El artista la fulmino con los ojos, a lo que ella le respondió con una sonrisa socarrona.

El akatsuki se movió lo más posible, tratando de aumentar el espacio en el que había sido encerrado.

– ¿Me darias una mano, Sakurita? – dijo él, extendiendo una mano de la que salió volando uno de sus pajaros de arcilla que voló con rapidez hacia Sakura. La pelirrosa se protegió con sus brazos su pecho y su cara, para evitar daños graves por la explosión. Una gran dosis de humo fue el resultado del estallido del pájaro, momento en el que Deidara aprovecho para escabullirse de la tierra.

La Haruno estaba parada en medio de la explosión, aun cubierta por sus brazos. El humo se iba disipando gracias al viento que recorría el claro en el que estaban, por lo que Deidara la ubico con facilidad.

Deidara hizo varios sellos con rapidez y aparecieron más de veinte clones de él, que fueron a atacar a Sakura. La pelirrosa siguió en la misma posición en la que había quedado hasta que los clones estuvieron cerca de ella. En seguida, golpeo el estomago de uno con su puño, pateo a otro en el rostro, le clavo el codo en la barbilla a otro. Y rápidamente se fue desasiendo de todas las copias de Deidara.

Cuando finalmente acabo, busco a Deidara con la mirada, y lo encontró a poco más de diez metros de ella. Él joven le dirigió una sonrisa enorme.

–El arte es explosión. – fue todo lo que dijo el Akatsuki. Este tenía un poco de arcilla en la mano, y vio con extrañeza que se la llevaba a la boca (no la que tenía en las manos, sino a la que tenía en el _rostro_) y la masticaba.

Sus ojos se abrieron en toda su extensión y entonces…

Una explosión colosal se sintió en todo el claro. Arboles siendo arrancados del piso, humo en todos lados, un estallido sorprendente. Los que estaban dentro del escudo se tiraron al suelo (por si el escudo llegase a fallar). Pero esto no ocurrió. El escudo seguía en el mismo lugar y parecía no haber notado que una explosión de esa dimensión había ocurrido a unos metros de él.

–Puto Deidara, con sus putos muñequitos explosivos– gruño el moreno, levantándose del suelo. Observo a los otros tres: obviamente estaban bien. – Mierda, Sakura– el Uchiha buscaba con la vista a la pelirrosa, quien no se veía por ningún lado.

–Ese idiota de Deidara. Juro que me las va a pagar. – dijo Naruto, sentándose en el suelo. –Teme, ¿Qué buscas? – le pregunto el rubio a su amigo. Pero la respuesta llego sola al cerebro del jinchūriki– ¿Dónde diablos esta Sakura-chan? – pregunto haciendo lo mismo que el moreno: pasear la vista por el claro buscando una mata de cabellos rosados.

Pero no había nada. Los otros dos cuando se dieron cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo hicieron lo mismo, pero la Haruno no se veía por ningún lado. Fuera del campo de energía no había ni un solo movimiento que pudiese advertirles nada. Ademas de todo, el paisaje que se veía era realmente desalentador.

La explosión había arrancado una cantidad asombrosa de arboles, siendo su alcance aproximadamente un kilometro a la redonda.

La desesperación estaba tomando control sobre los ninjas de Konoha al ver que Sakura no daba señas de vida por ningún lado. Naruto se levanto del suelo y hizo el amague de empezar a buscar el mismo a Sakura pero una barrera invisible lo detuvo.

– ¡Kuso! – gruño el rubio al golpear su rostro contra el escudo. – Porquería de campo de chakra. – insultó, como si este pudiese escucharlo. En eso, su rostro enfadado cambio a una sonrisa enorme al pasar un pensamiento por su cabeza. – Un segundo. Si el campo de energía esta puesto… ¡eso significa que Sakura-chan está viva!

Kakashi no quería destrozar las ilusiones del rubio, pero lo mejor sería hablarle con honestidad.

–En realidad, Naruto, hay campos de chakra que pueden seguir puestos aunque su creador haya… _muerto_. –Lo último lo susurro en voz queda. No quería creer en esa opción, pero sabía que era algo posible.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Naruto decayó. El claro estaba sumido en silencio, ninguno decía palabra. Y fuera del campo de energía todo estaba quieto.

Lagrimas empezaron a descender por el rostro de la kunoichi que había reemplazado a Sakura. No quería pensarlo, pero por lo que estaba insinuando Kakashi, por el silencio de fuera, y por el hecho de que hacia mas de cinco minutos que había ocurrido la explosión y la pelirrosa no daba muestras de vida, no le quedaba otra opción que creer que tal vez, tal vez Sakura había… _muerto._

Los sollozos de la rubia fueron haciéndose mas y mas audibles. Eso era lo único que rompia la quietud del ambiente. Sasuke seguía buscando con la mirada a la pelirrosa, pero ahora ya con desesperación. Queria creer, _necesitaba_ creer que ella vivía. Que ella **no** había muerto. La mirada de Kakashi estaba fija en el suelo, igual que la de Naruto.

El rubio tenía los ojos inundados en lágrimas contenidas. El no quería creer en lo que Kakashi había insinuado. El no iba a _creer_ en lo que Kakashi había insinuado. Sakura no estaba muerta. No lo estaba. Ella era fuerte, ¿no? Ella era una chica fuerte. No moriría así. No ella. No ella.

–Sakura-chan no está muerta, Kakashi-sensei. Se equivoca. Ella es una chica fuerte. No moriría de esta forma. Si antes de que nos vayamos ella ya era una kunoichi poderosa, en este año y medio seguro que eso se ha incrementado. – Naruto elevo la mirada. Sus ojos azul cielo estaban repletos de lágrimas. Lagrimas que no pudo contener más y que resbalaron libremente por sus mejillas. – Sakura-chan no sería capaz de _dejarme_. De _dejarnos_. –corrigió. – Ella es una peleadora. Y porque es una peleadora, es que ella no está muerta. Sakura-chan **no está muerta**, no- no lo está. –

Kakashi lo miro con pena. El también quería creer que su alumna estaba viva. Pero esa explosión fue gigante, y era algo imposible que ella estando tan cerca hubiese sobrevivido. Y por más que quisiera hacer como el Uzumaki y creer que ella estaba viva, pero debía aferrarse a la realidad, y la realidad es que era improbable que ella no hubiera muerto.

Un dolor agudo se instalo en el pecho del peliplata. Le dolía en desmesura la idea de haber perdido a su alumna. Y no le importo lo irracional que podría ser, pero si había una mínima esperanza de que ella estuviese viva, él se aferraría a ella. Porque no quería perder a nadie mas. Estaba _cansado_ de perder amigos, compañeros, compadres. Asique apoyaría al rubio en su pensamiento. Porque Sakura se merecía esa dosis de confianza. Ella era, como bien dijo Naruto, una kunoichi fuerte. Y ella lo haría, ella sobreviviría.

–Tienes razón, Naruto– el Hatake hablo, y a la vez puso una mano sobre uno de los hombros del rubio. – Sakura es una chica fuerte. Y por eso ella no murió. Solo hay que buscarla bien.

Naruto sonrió entre lágrimas. Necesitaba eso de su sensei, necesitaba sentirse apoyado. Paso su brazo sobre su cara para limpiar los ríos de lagrimas y se esforzó en dejar de llorar. Necesitaba tener los ojos libres para poder buscar a la Haruno.

– ¿Dónde mierda te metiste, Sakura? – a todo esto, ninguno había notado que Sasuke seguía con su búsqueda desesperada para encontrar a la Kunoichi. Sasuke confiaba en que la pelirrosa estaba viva, había una sensación que se le había plantado en su pecho que le indicaba que ella no estaba muerta. Por eso es que no dejaba de buscarla. Llámenlo intuición, o lo que sea, porque él estaba seguro de que ella había sobrevivido a la explosión. Estaba seguro.

Mientras el ex -equipo de la kunoichi desaparecida seguía buscando a la joven, Ino lloraba. No podía evitarlo. El temor de haber perdido a su mejor amiga (aunque en las últimas horas había demostrado que ella no la veía mas como su mejor amiga) hacia que la rubia no pudiera detener las lagrimas que escapaban de sus ojos.

En eso, un movimiento llamo la atención de los tres shinobis: alguien estaba entrando en el claro. Había pegado un salto que lo había introducido en ese campo abierto. La ilusión recorrió su cuerpo por completo. ¿Sería posible que esa persona sea Sakura?

Pero las esperanzas se vieron perdidas al ver un cabello rubio como el sol atado en una colita alta y la capa de _Akatsuki_. Mierda, Deidara estaba vivo. ¿Es que no había muerto en la explosión? ¿No había sido él el que había explotado como bomba humana, o algo así?

El rubio venia paseando la mirada por todo el claro buscando una mata de cabellos rosados, _que no encontraba_. Dirigió su mirada al escudo de chakra que había hecho la pelirrosa, buscándola dentro pero no la encontró tampoco ahí. Diablos, ¿Dónde se habría escondido la Haruno? ¿O es que no _estaba_ escondida.

Mierda, mierda, y mil veces mierda.

– ¿Dónde mierda esta Sakura? – pregunto en voz alta, como si el claro le fuese a responder. Miro a los de Konoha– díganme, _por favor_, que está escondida. – Ninguno le contesto, pero los tres hombres lo miraron con rabia. – **Joder**. No puede estar muerta. Es decir, si, era una explosión grande, pero ella es una ninja muy poderosa, ¿no? No puede morir así de fácil. – Deidara estaba empezando a sentir histeria. Si había matado a la pelirrosa estaba hasta las manos. – Mierda, Pein me va a matar. Me va a degollar lentamente por ser tan estúpido. Vamos, Sakura, por favor, dime que estas viva. –

Silencio.

No se escucho ni una respuesta.

El rubio de akatsuki se agarro el rostro con las manos para tratar de controlarse. No podía salir corriendo, ni tampoco podía darse por vencido. Tal vez y ella estaba viva. Lo mejor sería buscar su chakra. El rubio sonrió y comenzó a buscar el chakra de la pelirrosa.

Pero nada.

No podía encontrar su chakra.

Deidara se empezó a masajear su frente. Le estaba dando un dolor de cabeza tremendo ante las diversas emociones que lo estaban dominando. Desesperación por no encontrar a la joven, miedo de lo que Pein le pudiese hacer, culpa por ser _tan_ estúpido, rabia de que al final ella no había resultado ser _débil_, o tal vez el era muy fuerte (creído u_u).

– ¿Me buscabas, rubio? – una pelirrosa se había materializado casi mágicamente a un metro de él. El akatsuki elevo su mirada azul para ver a la joven kunoichi parada frente a él, y eso fue todo lo que alcanzo a ver porque de repente ella le dio una patada en el rostro que lo envió un par de metros atrás, y a gran velocidad lo alcanzo para pegarle un codazo en medio de los omoplatos, dejándolo tirado en el suelo.

Dentro del escudo de chakra había un gran revuelo. Sasuke y Kakashi habían dejado escapar un suspiro repleto de alivio al ver a la joven viva, y el moreno tenía una leve sonrisa en su rostro que demostraba lo complacido que estaba de no haberse equivocado. Ino había dejado de llorar y tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Pero Naruto era otra historia. Estaba tan feliz que en cualquier momento se pondría a rebotar por todos los saltitos que tenía ganas de dejar escapar.

– ¡Sakura-chan! – exclamó el rubio, repleto de alegría al ver a su _hermanita_ (por más que ella lo negase, ellos **eran** hermanos) vivita y coleando– ¡Sí! ¡Enséñale a ese rubio oxigenado que tu eres la mejor, 'ttebayo!

Sakura sonrió levemente ante lo dicho por el rubio, pero rápidamente quito la sonrisa del rostro. Debía concentrarse.

Deidara se levanto con dificultades del piso.

–Pensé que habías muerto. – le comentó el rubio. La joven elevo artísticamente una ceja.

– ¿Tan débil me crees? – cuestiono la Kunoichi.

–No. Pero no aparecías, no se sentía tu chakra por ningún lado y mi arte explosiva parecía haberte tomado de sorpresa. – le dijo él.

A todo esto los de Konoha escuchaban todo con suma atención. Ellos también querían saber cómo es que ella había sobrevivido.

–Tú lo has dicho. _Parecía._ Pero no soy tan tonta. Puedo encargarme de un par de clones y de observarte a ti. Era demasiado obvio que me querías distraer. Por lo que cuando vi que vos estabas creando un clon de arcilla supuse que es lo que querías hacer. Todo lo que hice fue reemplazarme por un clon y meterme bajo tierra, obviamente que ocultando mi chakra. Sinceramente la explosión se sintió bastante en el suelo. Después de eso, solo hice como si hubiese muerto, pues esperaba que volvieses a aparecer. –

–Vaya. Resultaste ser bastante inteligente, Sakurita. – halago él.

–Para tu suerte, rubio. O tal vez tú resultaste ser _demasiado_ estúpido– le insultó. Deidara frunció el ceño. – ¿Qué hubiese pasado si yo llegaba a morir? Creo que Pein te hubiese matado por ser tan idiota y te hubiese revivido solo para matarte de nuevo. Como se nota que no piensas, rubio. –

–Ciertamente me hubiese ido **muy **mal si hubieses muerto. Pero confiaba en tu inteligencia y en tu gran poder. Bueno, como sea. ¿Seguimos con la lucha? – le ofreció, a lo que ella asintió, por lo que ambos reanudaron la pelea.

Estuvieron "jugando" por un rato. Puño, patada, muñeco de arcilla, explosión, nuevamente puño, codazo, cabezazo ("Deidara, ¡Eres **tan** idiota!" le grito la joven acariciándose su frente "Y tú tienes una frente muy dura" comento él, a lo que ella lo fulmino con la mirada "¡BAKA!") puñetazo con chakra, animal de arcilla, golpe, patada.

Y en eso, todo paró. Deidara sonrió. Sakura insulto por lo bajo.

–Mierda. – Varios chakras se acercaban, y rápido.

**Hola a todos. ¿Cómo andan por ahí? Yo aquí, a full con el cole, el grupo juvenil, la mudanza y muchas cosas mas -.- **

**Se que me tarde (tres meses) pero bueno, che. Que no soy perfecta. u_u **

**Ademas, a que el capitulo ha estado re emocionante? Y tiene mas de tres mil palabras!**

**Espero que les haya gustado mucho.**

**Les dejo con un par de preguntitas para pensar:**

**¿Quiénes serán los que se acercan a gran velocidad?**

**¿Vendrán a ayuda a Sakura, o todo lo contrario?**

**¿Sakura terminara su pelea con Deidara?**

**¿Por qué Akatsuki **_**busca**_** a Sakura? **

**¿Por qué Sakura se considera a si misma un arma?**

**Bue, y eso es todo.**

**Los amo, lectores.**

**Y recuerden: los reviews son el alimento de los autores.**

**Atentamente.**

**Sakuritta Uchiha. **


	6. Esta es mi batalla

Disclaimer: Naruto NO me pertenece, ¿queda claro? Es de Masashi Kishimoto.

Resumen: ¿Dónde está NUESTRA Sakura-chan?- Muerta-respondió Sakura. Porque el equipo 7 con Sasuke la remplazaron por Ino para matar a Madara, dejándola sola. / Cuando Sakura llego al Claro se sintió morir: estaban Naruto, Kakashi y Sasuke muriéndose, e Ino llorando.

**Esta es **_**mi**_** batalla.**

–_Vaya. Resultaste ser bastante inteligente, Sakurita. – halago él. _

–_Para tu suerte, rubio. O tal vez tú resultaste ser demasiado estúpido– le insultó. Deidara frunció el ceño. – ¿Qué hubiese pasado si yo llegaba a morir? Creo que Pein te hubiese matado por ser tan idiota y te hubiese revivido solo para matarte de nuevo. Como se nota que no piensas, rubio. –_

–_Ciertamente me hubiese ido __**muy **__mal si hubieses muerto. Pero confiaba en tu inteligencia y en tu gran poder. Bueno, como sea. ¿Seguimos con la lucha? – le ofreció, a lo que ella asintió, por lo que ambos reanudaron la pelea._

_Estuvieron "jugando" por un rato. Puño, patada, muñeco de arcilla, explosión, nuevamente puño, codazo, cabezazo ("Deidara, ¡Eres __**tan**__ idiota!" le grito la joven acariciándose su frente "Y tú tienes una frente muy dura" comento él, a lo que ella lo fulmino con la mirada "¡BAKA!") puñetazo con chakra, animal de arcilla, golpe, patada._

_Y en eso, todo paró. Deidara sonrió. Sakura insulto por lo bajo._

–_Mierda. – Varios chakras se acercaban, y rápido._

–Ay, Sakurita. Parece ser que se te acabo la buena suerte. El resto de la organización está a pocos kilómetros de aquí. – el alivio de parte del rubio era claro, la tranquilidad que sentía al saber que su grupo estaba cerca era mucha.

Los de Konoha se tensaron ante lo dicho por Deidara y se dispusieron a confirmar por sus propios medios lo insinuado.

–Oh, mierda. – insulto Sasuke por lo bajo, al sentir cinco chakras acercándose con velocidad. Estarían a poco más de diez kilómetros, así que tardarían entre diez y quince minutos en llegar. Ellos estaban curados, pero sus niveles de chakra eran bastante bajo de lo común, lo que los ponía en un lugar complicado. Además estaba el hecho de que buscaban a Sakura, y en ese momento los cuatro de Konoha sabían que su objetivo sería defender a la chica con todas sus energías.

–Cierto, rubio. Parece ser que el resto se van a sumar a la fiesta. Un detallaso de tu parte haberles enviado una invitación. Como se nota que eres un **co-bar-de**– la última palabra la deformo para que pareciese que las silabas eran palabras por separado. Deidara se tensó ante lo insinuado por la chica, pero enseguida se relajo. No tenía porque preocuparse. En minutos estaría el resto de Akatsuki ahí y podrían llevarse a la chica sin problemas.

–No soy cobarde, Sakurita. Pero sinceramente yo no tenía muchas oportunidades de ganarte sino podía matarte y tenía que _llevarte_. Soy realista, _querida_, y se darme cuenta cuando es necesario que recurra al resto. – el rubio sonrió. Estaba bastante lastimado pero había logrado su objetivo: había entretenido a la pelirrosa lo suficiente para ganar tiempo para que el resto de la organización llegase. Y ahora la pelirrosa no tenía oportunidad. Seria atrapada. **No podía **_**huir**_. – ¿Te lamentas? – Pregunto, a lo que la joven lo miro interrogante– ¿Te lamentas de no haber huido?–

Ella sonrió.

–Sinceramente, ya estoy cansada de huir. Ya era hora de enfrentarlos. Además, esto tarde o temprano hubiese ocurrido, vos solo adelantaste la hora de la destrucción de Akatsuki. – explicó ella como si nada, pero su oración final provoco un leve estremecimiento en el rubio. Ella no podía estar hablando en serio… ¿no? O sea, por muy poderosa que fuese no podía ser capaz de acabar con seis Akatsukis juntos.

–Un poco creída… ¿no te parece? – le cuestiono él.

–No, no creída. – Sakura sonrió macabramente, lo que provoco una suave conmoción en el rubio, quien no podía creer lo tranquila que estaba la joven – **Realista**. – y dicho esto lo ataco con gran velocidad, clavando su puño cargado de chakra en su pecho lo que provoco que el rubio fuera lanzado hacia atrás, pero no llego a chocarse contra un árbol que una patada en su mandíbula lo elevo hacia el cielo, para que cuando ya estaba a mas de cinco metros del suelo Sakura (que había pegado un salto impulsada desde el suelo) le incrustase su codo cargado con chakra en medio de los omoplatos y estrellara al artista en el suelo, que aunque trato de poner sus manos no pudo evitar que por el envión su cabeza chocara contra el suelo, lo que lo noqueo por completo.

Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi e Ino estaban anonadados, no solo por la velocidad que tenía la chica, sino también por el poder. Había acabado con un akatsuki en menos de un minuto, y ni siquiera estaba herida.

La pelirrosa no perdió el tiempo y se acerco a los chicos, sabiendo que Deidara estaba inconsciente. Se introdujo en el campo de chakra bajo las miradas impresionadas y repletas de _admiración_ en los presentes.

–Bien, como habrán escuchado Akatsuki está cerca. – eso centro al actual equipo 7. Con lo demostrado por la pelirrosa habían olvidado el peligro al que se enfrentarían en minutos.

Kakashi asintió, tomando el mando de la situación.

–Nosotros ya nos encontramos recuperados, así que podremos luchar sin problemas– mintió Kakashi. Tanto él como Sasuke y Naruto sabían que eso era mentira, aún estaban bastante cansados y sentían su cuerpo un poco entumecido, además del hecho de que sus niveles de chakra eran muy bajos. Pero no iban a rendirse sin luchar, y dejar a Sakura contra esos cinco no era opción. Ellos la protegerían, aunque muriesen en el intento.

–No digas estupideces, Kakashi. Todos sabemos que no están en condiciones de enfrentarse a un Akatsuki ni siquiera todos juntos. Ustedes se quedaran aquí dentro. – la voz de la Haruno sonó firme, como si la decisión ya estuviese tomada.

–La que está diciendo estupideces eres tú, Sakura– interrumpió el moreno. – ¿A qué te refieres con eso de que nos quedaremos aquí dentro? – preguntó con arrogancia, como si la simple idea de que eso fuese cierto sea algo estúpido.

–A eso mismo. Ustedes se quedaran aquí, resguardados. Yo seré la que se encargare de Akatsuki. – la pelirrosa miro con frialdad al Uchiha. Odiaba esa prepotencia que tenia siempre. Ósea, ¿Qué se creería? Egocéntrico Uchiha. No se habían visto ni más que un par de horas y ya se creía con el derecho de mandar en su vida. Pero se llevaría una gran sorpresa cuando se encontrase que ella no nació para ser dominada. No. Nunca más. Ella ahora era fuerte, poderosa y _libre_. Libre de hacer lo que quiera, cuando quiera, como quiera. Nadie le mandaba a ella ni le daba órdenes. **Nadie**.

Mucho menos un moreno antipático al que nunca le cayó bien, quien es más frío que un cubito de hielo y al que le falta sentido del humor.

–**Tú ** no te encargaras de Akatsuki, y mucho menos _sola_. – negó Sasuke con sequedad. Sus ojos negros la miraban con absoluta seriedad y sin mostrar el más mínimo sentido de duda. Él tenía en claro que Sakura no se enfrentaría sola a Akatsuki. No lo permitiría.

– **¿Quién demonios se cree este palito de bombón helado?** –

– _¿Palito de bombón helado?_ –

–**Sí, porque está congelado pero está re bueno.** – dijo su inner sin pizca de vergüenza.

– _¡Idiota!_

–A ver si te enteras, Uchiha. –Sasuke se tenso, ella llamaba a Naruto y a Kakashi ya por sus nombres, pero obviamente ella seguía llamándolo por su apellido. Estaba claro que ella aun no le perdonaba dejarla recostada en una banca y su trato hacia ella en los últimos seis años. Bueno, no podía culparla de nada. Él no se había portado muy bien con ella. Era obvio que ella al final se cansaría de su mal trato. – Akatsuki _me busca __**a mí**_. Ustedes no son quien para meterse en **mis** batallas. Ellos son **mi** problema, y yo me hare cargo. –

–Sakura-chan, –Naruto la llamo con suavidad, tratando de no enfadar a su temperamental y bipolar amiga. Ella se destacaba por ese carácter tan cambiante que tenía desde su infancia. –nosotros somos un _equipo_. Luchamos juntos contra el enemigo de cualquiera de nosotros. Nos apoyamos mutuamente y siempre estaremos ahí para el otro. –

–No, Naruto. _Ustedes_, son un equipo. Yo ya no formo parte de él. Pensé que eso había quedado claro cuando me intercambiaron por Ino. – Los cuatro presentes se estremecieron. Parecía ser que Sakura seguía enojada por ese hecho. –Eu, no se los reprocho. Ustedes decidieron lo que era mejor para la misión, y los entiendo – _"O eso intento" _pensó. Aún le era un poco difícil comprender los motivos que los llevaron a hacer lo que hicieron, y creía que por más de que lo intentase no lo iba a lograr. Había dolido mucho, y le había dejado marcada. –. Pero les pido que ahora no vengan y actúen como si yo les importase algo cuando es más que obvio que no es así. –

–**Touché. Eso fue genial. Si con eso no los haces sentir como una mierda, nada lo hará.** –Su Inner estaba de lo más emocionada viendo a los presentes repletos de culpa, tristeza y dolor. Después de haberse aguantado por más de un año a Sakura deprimida esto era como una dulce venganza. Y si, no era Sasuke, un tipo loco y traumado con la venganza, pero un poquito de esta no le hacía mal a nadie. Además ella se merecía un poco de regocijo después de todo lo que había tenido que aguantar con la pelirrosa en ese estado lamentable. Lo lastimada que había resultado nadie lo había visto en las verdaderas dimensiones más que su inner, y no había sido nada fácil de soportar.

–Ahora, si me disculpan, paso a explicarles. – Los cuatro la miraron levemente confundidos, sin entender a qué era a lo que se refería, pero ella los ignoro. – Cuando me di cuenta de que Deidara había enviado un mensaje a los de Akatsuki, que fue apenas él entro en el claro, yo hice lo mismo y envié un mensaje a Gaara para avisarles de que Akatsuki estaba cerca para que protegiese la aldea por cualquier cosa y enviara ayuda. –

Tres de los presentes suspiraron, tranquilos. Así es que la pelirrosa había pedido ayuda. Eso era bastante bueno, porque estaba más que claro de ellos seguro que iban a necesitar ayuda. Enfrentar a cinco Akatsuki en las pésimas condiciones en las que estaban no les daba muchas posibilidades de victoria sin consecuencias.

–Eso quiere decir que **esperaremos** la llegada de los de la arena dentro del campo de chakra– afirmó Kakashi.

–No, _ustedes_ esperaran la llegada de los de Suna. Yo luchare contra los de Akatsuki. – corrigió la chica con suma tranquilidad, como si estuviese hablando del clima, y pasando por alto de que estaba hablando de un cinco a uno contra una organización sumamente poderosa que no le importaba que sucios trucos debía utilizar mientras que ellos ganasen.

– ¡¿Qué? ¡No! ¿Es acaso que el campo de chakra no soportara los ataques de los Akatsukis? – pregunto Naruto, medio histérico ante la idea de que la pelirrosa quisiera luchar contra esa peligrosa organización.

– ¿**Este tonto acaba de insinuar que el escudo no aguantaría? ¡Pero si este campo de chakra soportaría hasta una Guerra Ninja!** – la irritación de su inner era también compartida por la pelirrosa, quien no dudo en sacar de su error al rubio.

–No, mi escudo soportaría los ataques como si nada. –respondió la chica enfadada, sintiéndose insultada ante la tonta idea de que su campo de chakra no aguantara los ataques de los akatsuki. Su escudo soportaría sus ataques sin el más leve rasguño.

– ¿Qué? ¿Entonces por qué lucharas? –preguntó el portador del _Kyūbi _muy confundido.

–Por varias razones. Primero, porque como dije antes, estoy _cansada _de huir. Es irritante estar ocultándome como un ratoncito asustado cuando no les tengo el más mínimo miedo. Segundo, porque ya llego el momento de que me enfrente a ellos. No es conveniente para mí ni para nadie que siga evitando el confrontamiento con Akatsuki. Lo mejor sería que me deshaga de una vez por todas de estos tipos, porque no pienso pasar toda mi vida con una organización de asesinos detrás mio. Tercero, porque es muy obvio que no _van a parar_ hasta que o me consigan atrapar o hasta que acabe con ellos. Y adivinen… prefiero destruirlos a ellos o morir en el intento antes de que ellos me atrapen. – Explico ella con serenidad. Ella sabía que no lo aprobarían, pero ella no se iba a quedar encerrada para que Akatsuki no la atrape. No, no más.

–No, Frente de Marquezina. Por favor, no lo hagas. – la pelirrosa dirigió su atención a la joven de ojos azules. – No te enfrentes con Akatsuki. Sino lo has hecho hasta ahora, no lo hagas hoy. Porque eso significaría que te enfrentas con ellos por defendernos. Y ninguno de nosotros podría vivir con el peso de la culpa de tu muerte. Yo no lo soportaría, _Sakura_. –

–A ver, Ino. Estas entendiendo todo mal. Yo no me enfrento a Akatsuki _por ustedes_. Estas **muy** equivocada. – contradijo Sakura.

– ¡¿Entonces porque no te has enfrentado con ellos _**hasta ahora?**_ – la desafío Ino, mirándola retadoramente. Todo el resto miraba a ambas chicas en silencio. Los tres estaban de acuerdo con Ino, pero en ese momento había una tensión en su relación con Sakura, por lo que no sentían la suficiente confianza para interceder a favor de la rubia.

–**Parece ser que el Palito de Bombón Helado les contagió sus sentimientos egocentristas. Cómo si un ego del tamaño de una aldea no fuese lo suficientemente problemático, ahora está la cerda con complejo de pupo del mundo.**

Sakura le dirigió una sonrisa burlona.

–No todo se reduce a ustedes. No son el centro del universo, _querida_. La verdad, es que no es que no me haya enfrentado antes con ellos por falta de valor, sino más bien que la realidad era que Tsunade no me permitía enfrentarme contra ellos. Me lo tenía prohibido. Pero ahora que ya no pertenezco más a Konoha no hay nada que me frene. – explicó la joven de cabello rosado con tranquilidad.

– ¿Cómo que no perteneces más a Konoha? – La pregunta que dijo en voz alta Naruto era la misma que todos tenían en su mente. Al principio creían que se refería a que se uniría a Akatsuki, pero eso ya había acabado, y aun así decía que no pertenecía a la aldea de la hoja.

–Miren, no tengo tiempo de responder todas sus dudas, Akatsuki está demasiado cerca. – les corto Sakura. Ella entendía que debían tener dudas, pero ella no tenía la paciencia suficiente ni el tiempo para responderlas.

–Sakura, no lo hagas…– La voz de Kakashi se dejó escuchar con la petición impregnada en ella, pero la pelirrosa negó con la cabeza.

–Entiendan, ya va a llegar la ayuda de Suna, y Pain no va a tener consideración en atraparlos y utilizarlos para sus propósitos. Y puedo asegurar que eso será mucho peor, porque no me atreveré a pelear si hay vidas en peligro, por lo que es seguro que me extorsionaran y terminare en manos de Akatsuki. Y visto y considerando que no está en mis planes unirme a sus filas, lo mejor será que los enfrente antes de que tengan oportunidad de tomar rehenes o matarlos. – las palabras de Sakura sonaron con tranquilidad en el silencio del claro.

Y tristemente, ninguno de los cuatro ninjas podía negar la razón que había en lo que acababa de decir la kunoichi. Era desesperante saber que Sakura, **su** Sakura, se iba a enfrentar a cinco Akatsukis sola, y que no había nada que ellos pudiesen hacer para que ella cambiase de idea.

Impotencia.

Rabia.

Furia.

Dentro de los tres hombres no dejaban de dar vuelta esos sentimientos. Se sentían incompetentes en su defensa de la pelirrosa. Ellos querían protegerla de todo y de todos, y no poder hacerlo los mataba por dentro. Dejar que ella vaya sola a una batalla con los Akatsuki iba en contra de su necesidad de mantener a salvo a la Kunoichi.

Era incomprensible la idea de dejarle luchar sola. Pero sabían que lo debían hacer.

La pelirrosa miro la lucha interna que cada uno estaba teniendo. No importaba que su decisión de luchar a su lado no cambiase. Ella no lo permitiría, y no había pero que valga. Finalmente, después de unos minutos, vio la resignación que salía a flote en los gestos de los hombres.

–Bien. Ustedes entonces esperaran acá. No deben preocuparse de nada, el campo de chakra los protegerá hasta que venza a Akatsuki. –Les dijo la Haruno. – En caso de que muera– los cuatro presentes se estremecieron– el campo los protegerá hasta que vea que ya no es necesario, es decir, hasta que pase el peligro. Así que no deben preocuparse por ataques sorpresas o cosas así, pues este escudo resistirá sin problemas.

–Sakura, déjanos acompañarte– rogo la rubia, aunque sabía que era en vano.

–No, Ino. – Negó la pelirrosa ante lo que le pidió la rubia– Ustedes esperen acá la llegada de los ninjas de la arena, que no han de tardar mucho más de un par de horas. Cuando estos lleguen, el campo de chakra va a desaparecer automáticamente, pues ustedes ya van a estar a salvo. Cuando esto ocurra, diríjanse a Suna para que puedan reponer fuerzas y comunicarse con Tsunade. Gaara ya fue avisado así es que los debe de estar esperando con comida, medicina y un lugar para descansar.

– ¿Tú que harás después de que le patees el culo a Akatsuki? –le pregunto el rubio.

La pelirrosa sonrió. El rubio acababa de dejar explícito de que no dudaba de que la kunoichi fuera a vencer a los Akatsuki.

–Los alcanzare en la Aldea de la Arena. – afirmó la joven.

–De acuerdo, Sakura-chan. Confío en ti. –la sonrisa brillante que le dirigió el rubio, hizo que el corazón de la pelirrosa se estrujase. Había extrañado esa sonrisa con toda su alma durante un año y medio.

Kakashi asintió, mostrando su apoyo.

–Nos vemos después, Frente de Marquesina. –Le dijo la Yamanaka.

La kunoichi de pelo rosado se puso de pie, y dio media vuelta, para salir del campo de chakra, pero no llego a dar dos pasos, cuando una voz la detuvo en su avance.

–Espera un tiempo más para enfrentarlos. Deja pasar unos días y todos nosotros te ayudaremos a destruir de una vez por todas a esa organización de asesinos. No tienes por qué enfrentarte tu sola en esta batalla. –Sasuke habló con suavidad, intentado por todos los medios hacer cambiar de opinión a la Kunoichi.

–Uchiha. Esta es mi batalla. Tú sabes mejor que nadie, que hay batallas que uno debe enfrentar solo, ¿no? Por eso de fuiste hace seis años de la aldea sin mirar atrás. Como en ese entonces tu decidiste solo, ahora yo decido sola de que esta batalla es solamente mía. – Y sin decir más, atravesó el escudo, sintiendo como cinco chakras que estaban a unos trecientos metros, se acercaban a toda velocidad por el norte directo al chakra.

–Bueno, es hora de que el juego comience. – dijo la pelirrosa con una sonrisa en la cara.

–¡**Shannaro! Esto va a ser muy divertido.** – su inner ya estaba regocijada de la acción que tendrían en unos segundos. –**A ver si te saca el mal humor que te traes encima y te desestresas por completo. Si sigues así de gruñona y malhumorada, te arrugaras demasiado joven y serás una anciana vieja y arrugada como pasa de uva.**

–_Tsk. ¿Quién me manda a tener un Inner tan demente?_

–**Así me amas.** –

– _¿Amar? ¡Si te he intentado exorcizar!_ –

–**Ya, ya. No lo niegues. Tu amor por mí es enorme.** –

–_Y vos te quejabas del ego del Uchiha. Si ni tú te aguantas a ti misma._ –

**Si, lo sé. No tengo perdón. Sinceramente, no hay disculpa que valga. Lamento muchísimo mi ausencia, pero no encontraba inspiración ni imaginación para hacer este capítulo. No puedo ni recordar la cantidad de veces que lo borre y lo comencé de nuevo.**

**Pero bueno, después de un año de tardanza finalmente subo la continuación.**

**¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció? Muy seguramente el capítulo que viene nos de la gran respuesta que seguro que ronda por sus cabezas…**

**¿Para qué busca Akatsuki a Sakura?**

**Y también… **

**¡La pelea con Akatsuki!**

**Nos estamos viendo. Los quiero mucho, a pesar de mi demora.**

**Hasta pronto.**

**Sakuritta Uchiha.**

**P/D: ¡El lunes 31 de octubre nació mi hermanito! ¡Estoy taaaaaaaaaaaan feliz!**


	7. Club de Inadaptados

**Disclaimer: Ni Naruto, ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece. Son de Kishimoto. Yo solo los utilizo para crear una historia poco posible, pero que me encanta.**

**Advertencias: Un par de insultos, personajes un poco Ooc y muchas burlas a Akatsuki. No puedo negarlo… ¡Me encanta reírme de Pain!**

**Resumen: ****¿Donde está NUESTRA Sakura-chan?- Muerta-respondió Sakura. Porque el equipo 7 con Sasuke la remplazaron por Ino para matar a Madara, dejándola sola/Cuando Sakura llego al Claro se sintió morir: estaban Naruto, Kakashi y Sasuke muriéndose, e Ino llorando.**

*.*.*.*.*.*

**Club de Inadaptados**

_Espera un tiempo más para enfrentarlos. Deja pasar unos días y todos nosotros te ayudaremos a destruir de una vez por todas a esa organización de asesinos. No tienes por qué enfrentarte tu sola en esta batalla. –Sasuke habló con suavidad, intentado por todos los medios hacer cambiar de opinión a la Kunoichi._

–_Uchiha. Esta es mi batalla. Tú sabes mejor que nadie, que hay batallas que uno debe enfrentar solo, ¿no? Por eso de fuiste hace seis años de la aldea sin mirar atrás. Como en ese entonces tu decidiste solo, ahora yo decido sola de que esta batalla es solamente mía. – Y sin decir más, atravesó el escudo, sintiendo como cinco chakras que estaban a unos trecientos metros, se acercaban a toda velocidad por el norte directo al chakra._

–_Bueno, es hora de que el juego comience. – dijo la pelirrosa con una sonrisa en la cara._

–_¡__**Shannaro! Esto va a ser muy divertido.**__– su inner ya estaba regocijada de la acción que tendrían en unos segundos. –__**A ver si te saca el mal humor que te traes encima y te desestresas por completo. Si sigues así de gruñona y malhumorada, te arrugaras demasiado joven y serás una anciana vieja y arrugada como pasa de uva.**_

–_Tsk. ¿Quién me manda a tener un Inner tan demente?_

–_**Así me amas.**__–_

– _¿Amar? ¡Si te he intentado exorcizar!__–_

–_**Ya, ya. No lo niegues. Tu amor por mí es enorme.**__–_

–_Y vos te quejabas del ego del Uchiha. Si ni tú te aguantas a ti misma.__–_

- Nombre Capitulo-

-**Bien, el momento ha llegado-**

_-¡Shannaro! Es hora de patear el trasero de varios Akatsukis._

Los cinco shinobis se iban acercando cada vez más. La joven de cabello rosa decidió elevar su chakra para que lo sintiesen y demostrarles que no les tenía miedo. A los miembros no les tomo mucho más llegar a donde estaba la Kunoichi parada en medio del claro, con su antiguo equipo colocado detrás suyo, en el límite que unía el bosque con el claro, y al artista "explosivo" inconsciente a veinte metros de ella.

Frente a los de Konoha estaban Pain, Konan, Zetsu, Kisame y… ¿Kabuto? ¿Ese era Kabuto? Ese quinto miembro les tomó por sorpresa a los cinco shinobis. La joven de ojos verdes simplemente sonrió.

―Bienvenidos. Los estaba esperando. Deberían estar arrepentidos y pidiéndome disculpas, no se dan idea de lo molesto que es tener a un grupo de inadaptados sociales acosándome como si la vida se les fuera en ello. Es sumamente irritante.―su voz sonó tranquila, como si el hecho de tener frente a ella a la mitad de una organización tan poderosa como era Akatsuki no le preocupase. Es más, hasta se lo tomaba con burla. En ese momento, por la mente del equipo siete, pasó la idea de que tal vez Sakura estaba jugando demasiado con su suerte. ¿Acaso no apreciaba su vida?

―Haruno Sakura. Hasta que por fin podemos dar contigo― Pain no hizo comentario a lo dicho anteriormente por la kunoichi, aunque su ceño se había fruncido levemente.

― ¿A qué soy espectacular en el juego de las escondidas? De niña amaba ese juego y me ocultaba muy bien. ¿No que sí?― preguntó la joven con alegría. Estaba con muchas ganas de divertirse, y tenía un leve presentimiento de que ese encuentro con Akatsuki sería la mar de divertido.

―Si, pero ya se te ha acabado tu racha de suerte. Te vamos a atrapar y te vendrás con nosotros, por las buenas o por las malas. ― advirtió con seriedad el líder de la organización. Se sentía bastante frustrado por el hecho de que esa joven de cabello rosado haya podido esconderse y escapar de ellos durante tanto tiempo. Pero no más. Esta ocasión la atraparían. No había lugar para errores.

―Si, una vez dijiste lo mismo, y heme aquí. Aún no puedes conseguir atraparme, Carita deformada. ― se burló la kunoichi.

Una vena se resalto en la frente de Pain.

― ¿Cómo me llamaste? ― cuestionó con irritación.

La Haruno sonrió.

―Carita Deformada. Es que con tantos piercings y cosas raras por tu cara ya no se te distingue.― le explicó haciéndose la tonta. Lo miró apenada― ¿Qué? ¿No te gusta? Si quieres te puedo llamar "Señor de los Anillos" digo "Señor de los Piercings" o "Cabeza de Zanahoria" o "Zanahoria con patas" o ¿Por qué mejor no una mezcla de ambos? "Zanahoria deformada" o "Zanahoria con Piercings"… ¿Cuál prefieres? Te he dado muchas opciones, así que no puedes quejarte. ―

Cuando la chica termino, Kisame hecho a reír con fuerzas. Definitivamente le había encantado esa joven. Sakura lo miró.

― ¿Qué es tan gracioso, Nemo? ―preguntó con curiosidad. Enseguida el shinobi se puso serio.

―No me llames Nemo. ― ordenó.

― ¿Mojarrita?― Probó. Tal vez y ese le gustase.

―No.― respondió inmediatamente.

― ¿Sushi?―

―Tampoco.― se estaba comenzando a irritar. ¿De dónde sacaba esos apodos?

― ¡Ah! Ya sé. ¡Aquaman!― hablo sintiéndose victoriosa. Estaba segura de que ese si le gustaría.

― ¡Menos!―

O tal vez no.

― ¿Tiburoncín?―

―NO.― La vena de su frente ya estaba a punto de estallar.

―Bueno, entonces queda Nemo.― le dijo ya cansada. Y ella se molestaba en buscarle sobrenombres ingeniosos para que este se quejase de todos y cada uno de ellos.

Y antes de que pudiese protestar (o lanzársele encima, lo que ocurriese primero), Pain lo detuvo.

―Basta de juegos. Sakura, estamos aquí para llevarte. Decide si será por las buenas o por las malas.― le dijo con seriedad el portador del Rinnegan.

―Oh, perdón, Señor de los Piercings. En seguida entro en modo serio y le doy mi respuesta. ―la chica quedó en silencio unos instantes. ―Púdrete. ―

― ¿Qué dijiste?― cuestiono con una voz de ultratumba.

―Que te pudras, Carita Deformada. ¿Qué paso? ¿Tanto pircieng te dejo sordo, además de feo? ― se burlo la joven.

―Cuidado, si juegas con fuego puedes quemarte. ― le advirtió con voz suave, aunque había una amenaza implícita en la frase.

― ¿Fuego? ¿Quemar? ¿No les conté de mi vena pirómana? ¡Amo el fuego! ―dijo Sakura con una sonrisa enorme, burlándose de Pain, quien la vio con el ceño fruncido.

En eso, un círculo de fuego se hizo rodeando a la organización, de no más de medio metro de altura. El círculo empezó a encogerse, haciendo que los cinco se muevan unos pasos.

―La advertencia debería ser al revés, ¿No te parece, Pain?―le dijo la Haruno, con una sonrisa en el rostro. Levanto su mano derecha, y el fuego desapareció, dejando como prueba de lo que sucedió solo el suelo quemado y un poco de humo. ―Solo tengo una duda. ¿Qué hace el inepto, mala imitación de Orochigay, con ustedes?―

―Cuida tu lengua, Sakurita.― la voz de Kabuto se dejo oír por primera vez en el claro.

―Oblígame, Serpiente de pacotilla. ― le reto Sakura, a la vez que elevaba sus cejas en señal de desafío.― Claro, solo si te da el cuero. Me he dado cuenta que vos eres el ejemplo de Viborita Ciega, no lo digo solo por tu ceguera, sino porque eres inútil, no asustas ni a un bebé, y pareces más un gusano que una serpiente.―

Kabuto enrojeció de la cólera, y se iba a lanzar hacia la joven Haruno, si no fuese porque Pain levanto una mano, indicándole que no se mueva. El ninja medico solo puso una clara mueca de fastidio, y se puso a meditar las mil y un formas de matar a la joven de ojos verdes.

―Bien, Sakura. Espero que estés lista para venir con nosotros para la Guarida, porque es hacia allí donde te llevaremos. ― le dijo el portador del Rinnegan, interrumpiendo el intercambio entre ambos ninjas médicos.

―Ah, ¿si? Pues si quieres llevarme a la "Estupicueva" (por cierto, una muy mala imitación de "Baticueva") del club de inadaptados, deben atraparme, ¿no? Pues veamos que tan rápido corren, a ver si me pueden atrapar. ― Y dicho esto, les sonrió y hecho a correr a una velocidad sorprendente.

Pain parpadeo un par de veces, todavía sorprendido por lo que acababa de decir. Cuando entendió que ella verdaderamente se estaba alejando de allí, puso una expresión seria en el rostro y le hablo al resto de su grupo.

―Tras ella. ¡YA! ― gritó Pain, a la vez que corría tras la joven de cabello rosado. Zetsu se dirigió hacia donde yacía su rubio compañero inconsciente, lo alzo, se lo puso en el hombro como costal de papas, y salió corriendo por donde habían desaparecido sus compañeros.

A todo esto, Sasuke, Naruto, Ino y Kakashi estaban algo así como… shockeados. Resultaba anonadante haber visto a la joven Haruno en esa posición. Burlándose de los Akatsukis, poniéndoles apodos, riéndose en sus caras. ¡Llamando a la Organización "Club de Inadaptados"! Y los presentes no le cortaron la cabeza como temieron en un principio. Sinceramente, durante todo el encuentro, los cuatro habían estado con el corazón en la garganta ante el peligro al que se estaba sometiendo Sakura.

Y ahora que se había ido, con la mitad de la organización tras ella, no había forma de contener la preocupación que los embargaba.

Se sentían sumamente impotentes al saber a lo que se estaba por enfrentar la joven Haruno y el hecho de que ninguno de ellos podría hacer nada por defenderla. Bueno, más que defenderla sería ayudarla. No sabían mucho de lo que le había pasado a Sakura cuando estaban lejos, pero por lo poco que habían visto sabían que ella había mejorado. Y mucho.

Pero el hecho es que Naruto, Sasuke y Kakashi siempre habían tenido un instinto sobreprotector hacia Sakura. Desde el comienzo, cuando hace siete años habían formado el equipo siete, los tres miembros masculinos se encargaban de proteger a la chica. La dejaban atrás, a salvo según ellos. De lo que no se daban cuenta, era que eso, de cierto modo, no había dejado que ella crezca. La habían tratado de débil.

Ahora sabían que la joven no tenía un pelo de débil, pero enfrentarse a cinco Akatsuki no es algo que un solo ninja puede hacer. Ni siquiera aunque este fuese sumamente poderoso. No solo por la desventaja del cinco a uno, sino porque los Akatsuki **nunca **jugaban limpio. Menos cuando había _algo_ que estaban deseando con suma fuerza. Y aunque no sabían exactamente que es lo que buscaba Akatsuki con Sakura, sabían que la querían para ellos. Porque Sakura se los había dicho, y tanto Deidara como Pain lo habían confirmado con sus comentarios.

Kakashi sentía que la pequeña joven de pelo rosa, a la que veía como una hija, estaba arriesgando su vida en una lucha que era una locura. Era imposible que ella lograse vencer a cinco Akatsuki sola. Sentía miedo de que algo le ocurriese. Y pensar que una de sus mayores preocupaciones era impedir que la joven estuviese en riesgo. Él había prometido no ver nunca más como moría un amigo, pero la dura verdad es que eso era en realidad lo que había hecho ahora. No la había visto morir ante sus ojos, pero indirectamente sabía que la había enviado a la muerte. Y eso lo estaba _destruyendo_ por dentro.

Naruto tenía confianza en la chica. Confiaba en Sakura casi ciegamente, siempre lo había hecho, y siempre lo haría. El colocaría su vida en manos de Sakura sin dudarlo ni un segundo, pondría sus manos en el fuego por la Haruno. Pero no podía evitar sentir ese pequeño retorcijón en el estómago al imaginar a la joven kunoichi luchar contra Akatsuki _sola_. Él siempre había tratado estar ahí para ella, para ayudarla cuando sea. Y no poder hacerlo en ese momento no le gustaba para nada. Sentía que le fallaba como compañero, como amigo, como _hermano_. Ya le había costado mucho dejarla en Konoha para ir a buscar a Madara, pero sabía que hacían las cosas de forma correcta, que estaba _bien_. Pero ahora, abandonar a la joven de ojos verdes a su suerte, para enfrentarse con esos locos, le estaba costando, _y_ _mucho_.

Para Sasuke, que Sakura luchase sola contra la organización era algo irracional. Siempre la había visto como alguien débil, alguien que necesitaba **ser protegido**. Cuando eran gennins ese había sido uno de sus deberes: proteger a esa niña de cabello rosa. Era algo que hacía prácticamente inconsciente. No por un desmedido amor, o porque le gustase la chica. No. Sino más bien que era algo que le provocaba, la veía y sentía que debía protegerla. Porque era la chica débil, la que requería ser protegida. Y aunque sabía que había mejorado desde que se había marchado de Konoha, suponía que el cambio no había sido tan drástico como para que ahora no necesite de su protección. Ciertamente ese día había visto que la kunoichi era fuerte, y mucho. Pero, vamos, que la pelea contra Akatsuki no es justamente una pelea de almohadas, y la Haruno tenía todas las de perder. Por eso estaba tratando de pensar una estrategia para salir de ese maldito campo de chakra e ir a ayudar a esa terca chica que creía poder sola.

―Hmp. _Molesta_. ― no pudo evitar susurrar esa palabra.

Mientras tanto, Sakura sintió como ya le estaban dando alcance. Sabía que si quisiese podría aumentar la velocidad y dejarlos atrás, pero ese no era su objetivo. Cuando le pareció que estaba lo suficientemente alejada de su antigua posición decidió detenerse en una especie de claro del mismo tamaño que el anterior y esperar la llegada de los Akatsuki. En un par de minutos Akatsuki estaría allí, así que debería actuar rápido.

Empezó a hacer sellos con suma maestría, y poco a poco fue rodeada por cinco colores: verde, del aire; amarillo, del fuego; naranja, del agua; rojo, de la tierra e índigo, del rayo. Los colores brillaban torno a ella con fuerza, hasta convertirse en un blanco etéreo.

―Batōn no Sakura: Clones de los Cinco elementos.

―La cosa será simple. _Terra_, tú te harás cargo de Zetsu; _Feuer__**1**_y _Kōsen__**2**_ ustedes se encargaran de Kisame; Mizu de Konan y Kaze de Kabuto. ¿Quedó claro? ― La joven de cabello rosado no era nada tonta. Sabía que Akatsuki en algún momento la iba a buscar, y para esa ocasión, ella estaría preparada. Por eso fue, que ella creo esos clones especiales, basado en cada elemento, y busco las debilidades de cada uno de los Akatsuki. Kaze se iba a encargar supuestamente de Deidara. Pero visto y considerando que este estaba inconsciente, no iba a ocasionar problema alguno.

―_**Hai**_― dijeron al mismo tiempo las copias exactas de ella.

―Ahora quiero que se oculten hasta que yo les de la señal.― ordenó la joven Haruno original. Sus clones asintieron y desaparecieron en los límites del bosque, del lado contrario por el que se acercaban los Akatsukis.

Menos de medio minuto después, entraban los seis al claro. A la cabeza venía obviamente Pain. Se detuvieron a diez metros de la posición en la que estaba la Haruno, de pie con las manos en las caderas.

― ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te cansaste de correr? ― habló Kabuto, con esa sonrisa perturbada que antes poseía Orochimaru

―Para tu información, mala imitación de víbora, no me canse de correr. Simplemente ya estoy más cómoda con el lugar en el que estamos. Y cuida tu lengua de serpiente, no sea que te la vaya a cortar. No me caes ni un poquito bien, es más, me recuerdas demasiado a esa mala imitación de Michael Jackson que tenías por maestro, así es que ándate con cuidado.― la voz de Sakura sonaba letal a oídos de los presentes. ― Y ahora sí… que empiece la diversión. ―

A todo esto, los de Konoha seguían meditando que podían hacer para salir del escudo.

―Hay que hacer algo. Por más de que hayamos prometido a Sakura-chan quedarnos aquí, no me puedo quedar de brazos cruzados como si ella no estuviese por pelear a muerte con eso locos de remate. Ella es fuerte, y confío plenamente en ella, pero Akatsuki es sumamente poderoso. Y no pienso permitir que mi hermanita muera por nada del mundo. ― el rubio hablo decidido. Sentía el chakra de Sakura luchando a lo lejos contra otros cinco chakras. Esto se veía complicado, y él no la iba a dejar sola. Ya una vez lo había hecho, y ahora se daba cuenta de que fue uno de los peores errores que había cometido.

―Te apoyo, Dobe. Hasta que por fin dices algo inteligente. Pero ahora el hecho va a ser salir de esta maldita jaula. La llevo viendo con el Sharingan desde hace rato, y no puedo encontrar un maldito punto débil― el moreno se oía levemente frustrado, pese a que su rostro no dejaba entrever ninguna emoción. Ante todo, era un **Uchiha**. Pero no negaba que le fastidiaba que no pueda encontrar un punto débil en esa cárcel.

―Sí, yo he estado haciendo lo mismo, pero tampoco encuentro ninguna debilidad, y no veo otra forma de salir de aquí. ― hablo Kakashi, quién aún tenía su Sharingan destapado.

Los cuatro se metieron en sus pensamientos, tratando de encontrar una solución a ese campo de chakra que de cierto modo había pasado de ser un lugar seguro a convertirse en una especia de cárcel, a sus ojos.

Los minutos seguían pasando y ninguno podía encontrar una forma de escapar de allí. Justo en ese momento sintieron varios chakras acercándose desde el sur, a una gran velocidad, y que estaban a unos tres kilómetros, como mucho. Ninguno se había dado cuenta hasta ahora de tan metidos que estaban en su mente. Primero pensaron que serían de Suna, pero eran solamente cinco chakras, y no creía que el Kazekage solo enviase a cinco en auxilio de Konoha para luchar contra Akatsuki. Eso significaba que o era gente que no tenía nada que ver, o eran enemigos.

Kakashi frunció el ceño. Esos chakras… ¿podrían ser…?

Los cinco chakras se siguieron acercando sin demoras, y mientras más se acercaban más conocidos se les hacían.

Unos minutos después entraron al claro cinco ninjas que ellos conocían muy bien.

***.*.*.*.***

**Sé que me demore, pero esta vez no tarde tanto como las otras. De a poco voy tratando de continuar y terminar esta historia.**

**Ya me disculpe en el capitulo anterior por mi muy larga demora, y lo vuelvo a hacer: Perdón, chicos, de todo corazón, por mi largo tiempo sin actualizar.**

**Están en todo su derecho de enojarse con migo por mi lentitud, pero no por eso me merezco que me traten mal. "anónimo", entiendo tu enfado, pero te aviso: no voy a dejar la historia. Puedo ser sumamente lenta, pero hasta que yo no me sienta conforme con el capitulo, no lo voy a subir. Prefiero mil veces subir algo de calidad después de un largo tiempo, que actualizar todas las semanas con una porquería. Si no quieres leer más el fic por lo lento que voy, te entiendo. Pero entiende que no es fácil escribir, imaginarse las cosas. Porque **_**algo**_** de coherencia tiene que tener. Y para eso necesito investigar. Además, esto no es lo único que hago.**

**Me fui de campamento por diez días en enero, y yo era jefa de un grupo de jóvenes, por lo que tenía que no solo ir, sino hacer actividades y juegos. Y eso me demanda tiempo, igual que la preparación para entrar a la universidad, y el hecho de que empecé a trabajar. Se que son excusas pobres, pero es la verdad. Por más que me gustase que la escritura fuese mi vida, en este momento su lugar es un hobbie. Y espero de todo corazón que lo entiendan.**

**Sin más que decir, les agradezco a todos los que siguen la historia.**

**Gracias por los 207 reviews, los 150 favoritos y las 100 alertas. Ustedes me ayudan a seguir, gente.**

**Los quiero.**

**Saludos y abrazos, de toooooodo corazón 3**


	8. ¿Reemplazos?

**Disclaimer: Ni Naruto, ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, son de Kishimoto, quien disfruta haciéndome sufrir y llorar, snif, snif.**

**Summary: ¿Donde está NUESTRA Sakura-chan?- Muerta-respondió Sakura. Porque el equipo 7 con Sasuke la remplazaron por Ino para matar a Madara, dejándola sola/Cuando Sakura llego al Claro se sintió morir: estaban Naruto, Kakashi y Sasuke muriéndose, e Ino llorando.**

**Rated: K+**

**Advertencias: Un par de insultos, personajes un poco Ooc y muchas burlas a Akatsuki. Perdón, pero es suuuuper divertido burlarme de ese Club de Inadaptados xDD**

**Pairing:**Sasusaku, leve NaruHina, ShikaIno y NejiTen.

**Cerezo abandonado, frío, seco y solo.**

***.*.*.*.***

**Testosterona al ataque**

_Los minutos seguían pasando y ninguno podía encontrar una forma de escapar de allí. Justo en ese momento sintieron varios chakras acercándose desde el sur, a una gran velocidad, y que estaban a unos tres kilómetros, como mucho. Ninguno se había dado cuenta hasta ahora de tan metidos que estaban en su mente. Primero pensaron que serían de Suna, pero eran solamente cinco chakras, y no creía que el Kazekage solo enviase a cinco en auxilio de Konoha para luchar contra Akatsuki. Eso significaba que o era gente que no tenía nada que ver, o eran enemigos._

_Kakashi frunció el ceño. Esos chakras… ¿podrían ser…?_

_Los cinco chakras se siguieron acercando sin demoras, y mientras más se acercaban más conocidos se les hacían._

_Unos minutos después entraron al claro cinco ninjas que ellos conocían muy bien._

***Tres kilómetros al este***

Una batalla se estaba realizando sin interrupción alguna. Ninguno en esa pelea estaba siendo condescendiente a la hora de luchar. No, todo lo contrario. Estaban dando el todo por el todo, porque se estaban jugando muchas cosas. Sakura peleaba no solo por su libertad y la de sus compañeros, sino por el mismísimo mundo ninja. Como ella cayese en manos de Akatsuki…

.

No podía siquiera pensarlo.

.

Ellos no podían ganar, ni ahora ni nunca. Porque si ellos ganaban, _todo_ estaría acabado. Y ella sería la culpable de eso sin lugar a dudas. Así que lucharía con todas sus fuerzas por un futuro mejor.

.

O simplemente por un futuro. Porque si ellos ganaban, no habría futuro _para nadie._

.

Así que debía acabar de una vez por todas con esta horma en su zapato. Debía hacer lo que fuese para ganar. Aunque ella… aunque ella muriese en el proceso. Lo tenía muy claro. Una muerte por miles y miles de vida valía la pena. Aunque no estaba interesada en morir en lo absoluto, por lo que intentaría salir con vida.

.

Y los miembros que quedaban de la organización sabían que no se les presentaría otra oportunidad para capturar a la chica. Konoha hacía de todo, menos tomarse a la ligera la protección de la kunoichi. No solo la ocultaban bien, sino también siempre andaba viajando con un grupo de tres o más, mientras que ellos se estaban quedando sin miembros en la organización.

.

Así que era ahora. Esta era la oportunidad que tanto habían estado esperando. Y no iban a desaprovecharla.

**Mientras tanto, con el actual equipo siete.**

― ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? ― Preguntó un rubio muy sorprendido. Nunca hubiese esperado que los cinco que llegasen fuesen justamente ellos.

.

Shikamaru, Neji, Shino, Sai y un rubio oscuro que ninguno del equipo siete conocía, estaban en el borde del bosque a menos de dos metros de donde estaban ellos encerrados.

.

―Eso mismo nos estamos preguntando nosotros. Nunca creímos que justamente a los que encontraríamos serían a ustedes. ―El que tomó la palabra fue el joven Nara, que miraba todo muy aburrido.

.

― ¿Dónde está Sakura? ― cuestionó Neji con voz fría, yendo directamente al punto. No había tiempo para andarse por las ramas.

.

― ¿Cómo saben que Sakura pasó por aquí? ― Sasuke respondió con otra pregunta, y le devolvió al Hyūga una mirada aún más fría que la que el castaño le había dirigido.

.

El joven portador del Byakugan iba a continuar con esta especie de inicio de una pelea verbal, si no fuese porque lo interrumpieron.

.

―Porque el campo de chakra en el que están encerrados es de Sakura.― la voz de Shino se dejo oír en el claro. El joven se veía tranquilo aunque estaba algo inquieto, lo que era **muy** raro, ya que él _nunca_ estaba inquieto.

.

―Sakura nos encerró aquí para dejarnos "a salvo" ―les explicó Kakashi a los recién llegados, siguiendo el ejemplo de Shino para tratar de enfriar la posible situación que se podría dar con la pelea de los "Cubitos de hielo". Esos dos tenían un carácter tan similar que siempre chocaban, y este no era momento para tener una pelea entre ellos. Sakura los necesitaba, así que deberían dejar sus chiquilinadas para otro momento.

.

Los cinco jóvenes recién llegados vieron al ninja copy con la duda escrita en su rostro, sin entender a lo que se refería con la última parte de lo que había dicho.

.

―A salvo de Akatsuki.― y con esa simple frase los cinco shinobis se exaltaron. Neji golpeo un árbol con su puño, arrancándolo de raíz. El rubio oscuro en cambio destruyo el suelo con su puño, Shikamaru golpeó con la palma de su mano su frente, dejando entrever su irritación y tanto Shino como Sai soltaron un insulto.

.

Estas reacciones sorprendieron bastante a los cuatro que conformaban el actual equipo siete. Los cuatro que conocían solían ser bastantes tranquilos y no dejaban entrever su enojo, frustración o cualquier emoción demasiado violenta a menos que estén en batalla. Y ellos sabían que el hecho de que Sakura este luchando con Akatsuki no era muy bueno que digamos, pero… ¿Por qué reaccionaban así _ellos_? Si apenas se hablaban con Sakura… ¿no?

.

―Esa tonta de Sakura― soltó Shikamaru por lo bajo. Inspiro y expiro varias veces con fuerza, para lograr tranquilizarse. Estar alterado no iba a ayudar en nada. En esos momentos él sabía que lo mejor era mantener la cabeza fría. Era la única forma de poder salir de ese maldito lio. ― Bien, lo primero es lo primero. Los liberaremos del escudo. ―

.

― ¿Cómo? Sakura-chan nos dijo que el escudo no caería hasta que llegasen los de la arena o ella venciese a los Akatsukis. ― manifestó el Uzumaki la cuestión de porque no se habían liberado de esa jaula endemoniada. Él no era una persona claustrofóbica ni mucho menos, pero definitivamente no quería volver a escuchar la palabra "escudo" o "lugar cerrado" por un largo, largo, _largo_ tiempo. La joven de cabello rosa debería pagarle un psicólogo por el daño instruido a su pobre e inocente persona.

.

―Sakura nos revelo una forma de quitar el escudo, por si algún día se presentase la necesidad de quitar el campo de chakra. ― explicó el Nara con simpleza, diciendo lo justo y necesario.

.

― ¿Les _explico_? ―los celos en la voz de Naruto eran más que notables. Se sentía pésimo por no haber estado ahí para que sea a él al que la joven le revelase esto. Si, era ilógico, pero bueno, era lo que sentía. Además nadie había dicho que los sentimientos deberían ser lógicos, ¿no?

.

―Sí, **nos explicó**. Nosotros cinco somos los _únicos_ que sabemos cómo quitar el escudo. ― Y Neji se sintió de cierto modo orgulloso de refregar en la cara de esos cuatros que ellos habían sido los que habían estado para la Haruno y con los que ella había contado.

.

―Bueno, ¿podrían sacarlo? Sakura nos está necesitando, y no tenemos tiempo que perder. ―el ninja copy cortó cualquier discusión que se pudiese formar. Los celos de Naruto (y Sasuke, que aunque no haya dicho nada tenía el Sharingan girando furiosamente) tendrían que esperar para otro momento más apropiado. Él de cierto modo entendía lo que esos dos estaban sintiendo, después de todo era _su_ Sakura de la que estaban hablando, pero este no era momento para sentimentalismos. Este era el momento de ayudar a Sakura.

.

Por lo que parecía ser que ese día se debería dedicar a hacer que esos chicos no terminen en una batalla. Estupendo. Kakashi seria niñera de unos adolescentes de entre 19 y 20 años que no podían mantener su testosterona en su lugar. Ya sabía que eso de ser sensei era una muuuuy mala idea.

.

―Es cierto. Lo mejor será que quitemos el escudo rápido. A sus posiciones. ― Y dicho esto, cada uno de los cuatro restantes se puso en una pared respectiva de ese escudo cuadrado, mientras que el Nara se ponía encima.

.

―Mitön: Escudo protector. **Reversión.** ― dijeron los cinco a la vez, y cada una de las paredes fue absorbida por el respectivo joven que tenía adelante.

.

― ¡Si, Dattebayo! ¡Por fin libres! ― exclamó el rubio repleto de alegría. Sentía que en cualquier momento le saldrían alas y echaría a volar de la alegría. No más encierro. No más claustrofobia. Ahora de cierto modo entendía al Kyūbi… no debería ser nada fácil estar encerrado dentro de él, aunque no por eso lo iba a liberar. Nah. Tampoco era **tan** estúpido.

.

― ¿Y se puede saber cómo llegaron ustedes acá? O me van a decir que es pura casualidad que ustedes hayan venido a parar justo aquí. ― cuestionó el Uchiha de forma un tanto borde, algo muy típico de él.

.

―Justamente eso era lo que yo iba a preguntar. Pero mejor será que vayamos hablando en el camino, porque hay que alcanzar a Sakura, y rápido. ―dijo el Nara señalando el camino hacia el que se sentía no solo el chakra de la Kunoichi de ojos verdes y del resto de la organización, sino también golpes y terremotos.

.

―Tienes razón. Mejor nos pongamos en marcha. ― hablo Kakashi, y dicho esto los nueve comenzaron a saltar con rapidez.

A todo esto, había una rubia que no había hablado desde que llegaron esos cinco al claro, o más específicamente, desde que entró el joven Nara en su campo de visión. Aún no podía sacarse de la mente las palabras de la Haruno…

.

–_Al final, Shikamaru tenía razón. –esas palabras atrajeron la atención de la rubia, quien alzo con rapidez su cabeza, y fijo su mirada en el rostro indiferente de la pelirrosa._

.

– _¿A qué te refieres? –pregunto Ino, intrigada._

.

–_A que él tenía razón con lo que me repetía constantemente. –dijo con arrogancia, a la vez que miraba para otro lado._

.

– _¿te-te repetía? –_

.

–_Sí, me decía… ¿Cómo era? ¡Ah, sí! Que no entendía como ellos te habían llevado a vos, que eras una inservible, y no a mí. –Sonrió con altanería._

.

– _¿Cuándo, cuando te dijo eso? – su voz sonó ahogada._

.

–_Cada vez que teníamos sexo me lo decía. –Dijo sin darle demasiada importancia. Pero esa frase exalto a dos presentes: Ino y Sasuke, quienes la miraron rabiosos._

.

– _¡¿Qué? –Gritaron ambos, a lo que Sakura elevo una ceja. Entendía que Ino se enojaría, pero… ¿Por qué Sasuke estaba enfadado? – ¡¿Te acostaste con Nara/Shikamaru?_

.

–_Sip– dijo con sorna. – y puedo decir que fue bastante placentero. –Sonrió con soberbia._

.

– _¡Mentira!_

.

–_Lamento decirte, Yamanaka, que no miento. Su cuarto azul fue testigo de muchos de nuestros encuentros amorosos. –la sangre de Ino hervía. Sakura no podía haberse atrevido a acostarse con Shikamaru. Aunque… ¿sino como sabía de qué color era la pieza de Shikamaru? – cada vez que me besaba no dejaba de repetirme lo mucho que te superaba en el sexo._

.

Esas palabras aún seguían dando vueltas por su cabeza. Todavía se le asemejaba a una mentira, una pesadilla. Shikamaru no podría haberla cambiado por la Haruno, ¿No? Tal vez no habían formalizado, y ella se había ido por año y medio, pero… ¡Ellos habían estado en algo antes de que se fuera! ¿Es acaso que la había olvidado, y tan rápido? Porque ella no lo había hecho. No, claro que no. No había dejado de pensar en el Nara ni por un segundo.

.

Ella lo _amaba_.

.

Y le dolía muchísimo la simple idea de saber que él no, y que encima había estado con su mejor amiga.

.

Mientras tanto, el resto de ambos grupos iba hablando.

.

―Llegamos aquí así de rápido, porque nosotros veníamos siguiendo a Sakura.― declaró el Nara.

.

― ¿Siguiendo? ¿Acaso Sakura se escapó?― preguntó el Ninja copy anonadado. Nunca hubiese pensado que la joven de cabello rosa se escaparía de Konoha ni por todo el oro del mundo. Era algo simplemente irracional.

.

―Se podría decir que sí. Nosotros teníamos la misión de escoltarla a la aldea oculta de la arena, pero…

.

― ¿Escoltarla? ¿Por qué si es una kunoichi?

.

―Porque tiene a Akatsuki detrás suyo.

.

―Ahh… Esperen, antes de continuar, ¿Cuál es tu nombre? ― pregunto Naruto al tiempo que señalaba al rubio oscuro.

.

―Oh, cierto. Soy Takumi Fukuyama. ― le dijo con una sonrisa.

.

― ¿Y qué haces aquí? ― le cuestiono con curiosidad.

.

―Es compañero de equipo de Sakura. ― explicó Shikamaru con tranquilidad. Aunque tenía una muy buena idea de cómo iba a terminar esto, y sabía que no le gustaría en lo absoluto.

.

―Él vendría a ser tu reemplazo, Naruto-baka― le indicó Sai como si nada.

.

―Ahh. ― el rubio asintió con entendimiento. Tanto Kakashi como Sasuke lo observaron esperando a que cayese en lo que había dicho el ANBU. ― ¡¿QUÉ? ! ¡¿Mi reemplazo? !

.

Sai le dirigió una de sus falsas sonrisas.

.

―Y si, Naruto-kun. Nosotros dos juntos con Yamato fuimos en la mayor parte de las misiones con la brujita. ― le dijo de forma burlona. ― ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué se quede encerrada en Konoha? O mejor, ¿Qué haga misiones sola? Nosotros fuimos el nuevo equipo Sakura.

.

Naruto, quien estaba por empezar a insultar a diestra y siniestra, se distrajo con eso.

.

― ¿Equipo Sakura? ― pregunto confundido.

.

―Es que todos coincidimos en que el número siete es horripilante.― explico Takumi. Y no tuvo que agregar lo que todos estaban pensando…

_._

"_Y le trae pésimos recuerdos a Sakura"_

.

―Si lo vemos bien tiene un gran parecido a Naruto. ― medito Kakashi en voz alta, mirando de Takumi a Naruto y de Naruto a Takumi una y otra vez.

.

― ¡¿Qué diablos? ¡Yo no me parezco a él! ― exclamaron los dos a la vez, y en cuanto se dieron cuenta, se dirigieron miradas fulminantes el uno al otro.

.

― ¿Decían? ― se burlo Kakashi.

.

―Pff. Estupendo. Tenemos al Dobe multiplicado por dos. Como si con uno no nos bastase y sobrase. Por cierto, ¿de donde mierda sacan estas copias baratas? ¿Es acaso que tienen una maquina de clonación que funciona mal? ¿O es acaso que Tsunade en su tiempo libre hace un casting buscando a aquellos de apariencia similar a nosotros?

.

―Aunque nosotros somos más sexis y divertidos. Bueno. Yo soy divertido. El Teme no tanto, aunque es fácil reírse de él.― divago Naruto, a lo que todos lo miraron con una gotita en la cabeza.

.

―Lo que digas, Naruto-kun. Lo que digas. ― dijo Sai con una de sus falsas sonrisas.

.

― ¿De quién fue la idea de reemplazarnos, de todos modos? ― indago el rubio con curiosidad.

.

―Según Sakura no somos su reemplazo. ― intervino Takumi.

.

― ¿Ah, no? ¿Y que son, si se puede saber? ― pregunto con sarcasmo el moreno.

.

―**La versión mejorada**.

.

― ¡¿Qué? ! ― exclamo Naruto con incredulidad.

.

―Él es menos gritón y yo menos amargado que la versión original.― dijo Sai con una de sus falsas sonrisas.

.

Tanto Naruto como Sasuke estaban por lanzarse encima de esas _copias baratas_, aunque se frenaron ante la mirada de Kakashi. Unos segundos después, Naruto recupero su alegría.

.

―Igualmente, el equipo Sakura no tiene un gran futuro. Ahora que nosotros volvemos a la aldea el equipo siete volverá a ser finalmente lo que era. ― indicó Naruto con alegría. Sasuke sonrío torcidamente, estando de acuerdo con el rubio. Dentro de nada estarían los cuatro miembros originales del equipo siete y estarían así por un largo, largo tiempo.

.

―O tal vez sea el equipo siete el que no tenga futuro.― expuso Neji con jactancia.

.

― ¿Qué insinúas, Hyūga? ―Sasuke le dirigió una de sus típicas miradas de soy-superior-a-ti-y-lo-sabes.

.

―Yo nunca insinuó. Yo advierto. ― le dijo el portador del Byakugan con altivez.

.

― ¿Es una amenaza?― gruño el Uchiha.

.

Pero antes de que Neji contestase interrumpió Kakashi.

.

―Ustedes dos, basta.― el ninja copy cortó la discusión que seguramente terminaría mal. Lo que decía… ese día él trabajaba de niñera.

.

Todos se quedaron en un silencio tenso, mientras que el moreno y el castaño se dirigían miradas fulminantes.

_._

"_Con estos dos juntos no vamos a llegar a ningún lado. Vaya diversión." _Kakashi se lamentaba interiormente. _"A penas llegue a Konoha le pediré unas largas vacaciones a Tsunade alejado de adolescentes llenos de testosterona."_

.

―Ejem. Bueno. ―Shikamaru retomo la conversación― Como iba diciendo, debíamos escoltarla, e íbamos a salir al amanecer, pero cuando llegamos a la puerta, nos informaron que Sakura se había marchado hacia dos horas, por lo que salimos en seguida tras su rastro. Pero esa chiquilla es muy difícil de seguir. ― dijo lo último bastante frustrado.

.

―La feíta es demasiado rápida, y encima no es de las que piensa mucho en su bienestar, por lo que es capaz de seguir toda la noche viajando sin siquiera dormir, y frenando solamente en emergencias. No para casi nunca a comer, sino que a lo sumo come mientras corre. ― Les conto Sai a los antiguos compañeros de la joven kunoichi.

.

―Rosadita es demasiado inconsciente. Apenas la vea la voy a colgar de los dedos de los pies por hacernos preocupar y encima dejarnos plantados… Ni que nos gustase la jardinería.― la voz de Takumi se dejo oír, en un intento de aligerar el ambiente, que estaba tan tenso que se podría cortar con un kunai.

.

Los del equipo 7 se sentían como la mierda por no haber estado en los momentos en que la Haruno los necesitaba por tener a un grupo de dementes detrás suyo, mientras que ellos cinco estaban nerviosos porque Sakura estaba enfrentando a los Akatsuki en vez de estar llegando a Suna, como debería haber sido. Además, si le pasase algo… ellos no se lo perdonarían en la vida.

.

―Sakura es bastante imprudente con su salud. Ahora si se trata de otra persona ningún cuidado es suficiente. Debería comenzar a aplicarse sus leyes a sí misma. ―dijo Neji con algo de irritación.

.

―Yo creo que Tsunade-sama nos había mandado con doble propósito. Cuidarla de Akatsuki, y asegurarnos de que no se exige demasiado.― expuso su opinión Shino.

.

―Pues sí, para ser ninja médico la feíta tiene su sentido de preservación perdido en el culo.― dijo el ANBU con total naturalidad.

.

― ¡Sai-baka!― gritó el rubio a la vez que le tiraba un kunai directo a la cabeza que el moreno esquivo por los pelos.

.

―Que problemático. Tanto estar con Sakura se te pego sus frases fuera de lugar. Sai, ya te hemos explicado que no todo lo que dice Sakura es absolutamente correcto.―le explico el Nara como a un nene chiquito, al tiempo que una gota escurría por la parte de atrás de su cabeza.

.

―Pues para mí todo lo que dice la feíta es cierto.― dijo el moreno con inocencia. La joven de cabello rosado le había enseñado mucho, incluso más que los libros. Su mente era todo un enigma para el ANBU, y eso, de cierto modo, lo intrigaba.

.

Antes de que Shikamaru intentase hacer entrar en razón a Sai, se escuchó una explosión a aproximadamente doscientos metros, lo que los insto a saltar aún más rápido.

.

.

.

Lo primero que vieron fue una cantidad sorprendente de humo que impedía una vista del panorama. Cuando finalmente la cortina de humo se disipo, pudieron ver el paisaje donde se estaba dando la batalla.

.

Lo que anteriormente no había sido un claro de más de cien metros cuadrados, ahora tenía el tamaño de quinientos metros cuadrados en los que no quedaba _nada_ de naturaleza. Los árboles, las plantas, los animales. Todo había sido destruido. El suelo presentaba agujeros por doquier, al igual que tierra destruida. Y en medio del claro vieron un cara a cara entre Sakura y los Akatsukis: Konan, Pain, Kisame, Zetsu y Kabuto.

.

La joven de cabello rosa vio que Pain realizaba los mismos sellos que hacía un rato había utilizado y reconoció la técnica.

.

―Ah, no. No te dejaré hacerlo. No pienso permitirte hacer esa técnica dos veces.― le dijo la Haruno al tiempo en que se acercaba a toda velocidad a Pain, para impedir la repetición de la técnica. Sabía que si no llegaba detenerlo, esta vez no tendría modo de salvarse. Pero si no lo detenía, todos los ninjas de Konoha que acababan de llegar morirían, y ella no lo permitiría.―Patada Voladora del Cielo.― Y dicho esto golpeo el suelo con chakra reunido en su tobillo, lo que ocasiono que Pain fuese enviado hacia atrás debido a la onda provocada y detuviese automáticamente su técnica.

.

Al mismo tiempo Sakura salto hacia arriba dos segundos antes de que el lugar donde estaba anteriormente sea traspasado por Samaheda.

.

―Cerca, Tiburoncín. Pero no lo suficiente.― se burlo la Haruno, a lo que el Akatsuki mas rápido de lo naturalmente posible movió su espada y corto a la joven de pelo rosa a la mitad. Pero en seguida apareció un tronco en su lugar.― Demasiado lento.

.

**Hasta ahí llego el capitulo 8. ¡Woooow! Y pensar que iba a ser corto jajaja**

**Bueno, me tarde, lo sé, lo sé. ¡Pero no tengo compu! Lo que pasa es que se rompió la placa de video, y los de HP (que no significa **_**Hewlett-Packard**_** , sino que ****significa**** Hijo de Puta) se la llevaron a Buenos Aires… ¡A ocho horas de mi persona! Esto ocurrió en febrero… si. FEBRERO. Y después de darme mil vueltas, primero diciéndome que no podían darme información sobre MI computadora, después sobre que le iban a cambiar la memoria, el procesador y no sé que más (siendo que lo que estaba rota era la maldita placa de video), me dijeron que no tenían repuestos. Si. Los de HP, una empresa internacional, no tenían un puto repuesto en TODA Argentina y/o Latinoamerica. Así que me dijeron que me devuelven el dinero. Sin intereses, y sin tener en cuenta que el mismo modelo subió $600. Así que estoy furiosa, porque en la compu tenía TODO. Gracias a Dios que había hecho una copia de seguridad en varios DVDs, pero eran como diez y no tenía idea de donde estaba este capítulo. **

**Pero le prometí a –Shadow- que subiría el capitulo, así que aquí me tienen. Además el martes 19 de junio cumplo los 18, y este es mi auto regalo de cumpleaños (¿?) jajajja**

**Espero que les haya gustado. **

**Por cierto, tengo una especie de encuesta. Tengo tres imágenes sobre la ropa que estaría usando Sakura, pero no me puedo decidir. Y me dije… ¿qué mejor que preguntarles a ustedes sobre cuál es la mejor? Las fotos están en mi perfil. Como no tengo idea de cómo hacer esa encuesta en la parte de arriba, les pido que me lo digan en un review. Imagen 1, 2 o 3. En el capítulo que viene saldrá la imagen ganadora en el capitulo ;) O sea, describiré como está vestida, porque no puedo poner imágenes en el capitulo xDD **

**Bueno, chicos. No sé que más decir. Solo me queda agradecerles a todos por sus reviews. Me alegro muchísimo de que les haya gustado el capítulo anterior y de que algunas se hayan reído. No me considero una comediante, pero me encanta intentar hacer reír la gente =)**

**Gente, nos estamos viendo en el próximo capítulo… ¿Creen que algún día lleguemos a los 300 reviews? Sé que eso sucederá en un día muy lejano, pero estoy anonadada ya de haber llegado a los 247… ¡Es increíble!**

**Muchas gracias a todos.**

**Un beso gigaaaaaaaante. Los quiero, y no lo digo por decir. Quiero a todos aquellos que me dejan un review, pero también a aquellos que solo leen. Si, tú. El que está ahí leyendo en silencio. También te quiero, por el simple hecho de estar aquí. Te querría aún más si dejas review (guiño, guiño) pero si no, no importa (Aunque no hace falta tener cuenta para comentar…. Jajjaja)**

**Ahora si me voy, que ya lo estoy alargando mucho…**

**Atentamente.**

**Sakuritta Uchiha**


	9. La calma antes de la tormenta

**Disclaimer: Ni Naruto, ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, son de Kishimoto, a quien en un futuro se los comprare para hacer oficial el SasuSaku! muajajaja**

**Summary: ¿Donde está NUESTRA Sakura-chan?- Muerta-respondió Sakura. Porque el equipo 7 con Sasuke la remplazaron por Ino para matar a Madara, dejándola sola/Cuando Sakura llego al Claro se sintió morir: estaban Naruto, Kakashi y Sasuke muriéndose, e Ino llorando.**

**Rated: K+**

**Advertencias: Un par de insultos, personajes un poco Ooc y muchas burlas a Akatsuki. Perdón, pero es suuuuper divertido burlarme de ese Club de Inadaptados xDD**

**Pairing: **Sasusaku, leve NaruHina, ShikaIno y NejiTen.

**Cerezo abandonado, frío, seco y solo.**

***.*.*.*.***

_**La calma antes de la tormenta.**_

Todos los recién llegados miraban a la joven de cabello rosa con incredulidad. Cinco chicos no podían creer _frente a quienes_ estaba la Haruno. Otros tres no podían creer lo que _llevaba puesto_ ella. No es que el equipo siete fuese un grupo de pervertidos (aunque ciertamente Kakashi se pasaba leyendo novelas no muy santas y que implicaban a muchas personas desnudas; otro no solo era alumno del anterior, sino que también había sido alumno del **creador** de las novelas anteriormente mencionadas, y que se la pasaba persiguiendo a chicas guapas; mientras que el moreno se había ido por _decisión propia_ con un viejo pervertido que en ocasiones se disfrazaba de mujer, estaba rodeado de serpientes a las que _quería demasiado_ y se pasaba el día diciéndole 'quiero tu cuerpo'), el problema radicaba en lo que llevaba puesto Sakura.

Anteriormente no se habían dado cuenta de su vestimenta debido a que llevaba puesta una capa negra, pero se la debía haber sacado hace unos instantes porque la capa no estaba a la vista. En ese momento la Haruno estaba cubierta por _algo menos_ que unos pequeños trapos, según la mente de los tres hombres del equipo siete.

La Haruno vestía un _mini _short color rosa pálido que apenas le llegaba a tapar lo indispensable, una especie de pupera (**1)** que sería mejor definida como _corpiño_ con escote en V del mismo rosa pálido anterior. Los bordes del conjunto eran color fucsia que combinaban con la bufanda que portaba alrededor de su cuello, unos guantes largos y unas botas que le llegaban a sus rodillas. En su muslo derecho llevaba unas vendas enrolladas, y encima de ella estaba su porta kunais. También tenía un pequeño bolso enganchado en su cadera en el que tenía un mini equipo médico entre otras cosas. Además, la Haruno llevaba su largo cabello atado en una cola de caballo bien alta.

En definitiva, a los ojos del equipo siete, poca ropa y **mucha** piel.

– Naruto, sácate la campera. – ordenó Kakashi con seriedad.

Naruto saco su mirada de la joven para mirar a su sensei.

– ¿Qué? – pregunto con confusión.

–Como escuchaste. Sácate tu campera. Hay que cubrir a Sakura en este mismo instante, está mostrando demasiada piel. – explico con firmeza y hablando como su fuese un asunto de vida o muerte. Ante esto, el rubio asintió y empezó a bajar el cierre.

– ¿En serio? – dijo Takumi con incredulidad. – Rosadita está frente a _Akatsuki_ y todo en lo que pueden pensar es que está mostrando mucha piel. –

–Se puede enfermar. – repuso Naruto tratando de fingir que no solo les interesaba la exposición de la Haruno a los ojos de los hombres presentes, aunque sinceramente la salud de Sakura no había sido lo primero que se le había venido a la mente.

–Ella está bien. – indicó Shikamaru con seguridad. – Aunque no se que tan bien va a estar enfrentándose con los Akatsukis.

–Así que harían bien en preocuparse por cosas _realmente_ importantes. –les dijo Neji con frialdad.

– ¿Quién te crees, Hyuga, para darnos órdenes? – pero Sasuke que no pudo decir nada más porque un Naruto sumamente serio le puso una mano en su hombro, frenándolo.

–Hay que ayudar a Sakura-chan, Teme. Después si quieren arránquense los ojos, pero este no es momento. – dijo un asombrosamente sensato rubio, a lo que ninguno de los 'genios' se atrevió a refutarlo. Naruto serio era algo tan insólito y peligroso que nadie se atrevía a contradecirlo.

– ¡Oh! Pero mira nada más a quienes tenemos aquí… Son tu antiguo equipo de niñeras junto con tu nuevo equipo de niñeras, ¡todos juntos! ¿Qué se siente ser tratada siempre como una pequeña de jardín incapaz de defenderse? – Se burlo Kisame de la joven, quien lo fulmino con la mirada.

–Cierra el pico, chico pescado.

–Cuanta ignorancia de tu parte… Querrás decir chico _pez_.

–No. Pescado. ¿No es así como se le dice a los peces muertos? – Y dicho esto estampo su puño en el rostro del Akatsuki, enviándolo directo hacia un árbol. –A ver si con eso aprendes a mantenerte calladito. Claro, si quieres evitar que haga sushi con tus restos. –

–Sakura-chan da más miedo que de costumbre…– expresó Naruto al tiempo que se escondía detrás de su sensei.

–Y a ustedes…– continúo la Haruno como si no hubiese escuchado lo que dijo el rubio. –Ni se les ocurra intervenir.

–Sakura…– comenzó Shikamaru.

–Sakura y una mierda. Todo este tiempo he hecho las cosas como se suponía que debía hacerlas. Pero estoy más que podrida de estar todo el tiempo huyendo con la cola entre las piernas. Yo no he hecho nada malo, así que no tengo ninguna razón que me lleve a andar corriendo y escondiéndome. – finalizó la joven su mini monologo. Hacía tiempo que deseaba decirle eso a su equipo _y_ a Tsunade-sama, aunque sabía que la última la encerraría en una torre perdida de la que nadie conocería su ubicación y de la que nunca, nunca, _nunca_ podría escapar si se lo decía.

_**-Oh por Dios. Oh por Dios. ¡Oh por Dios! ¿Te imaginas? Solas, las dos, en una torre. Sin vida social, o bueno, lo que tú llamas vida social últimamente. Sin libros. Sin aire puro. Sin posibilidad de correr con libertad. Sin tomar sol. Sin chocolate. ¡Sin chocolate! Oh no, ¡que horripilante pesadilla! Me dan escalofríos de solo pensarlo. **_

_-Bueno, bueno. Tranquilízate. No entres en pánico. Eso no pasara. Shhh. Tranquila- _intento calmar a su Inner, pero ésta seguía hiperventilando.-_Todavía no entiendo como puede ser que hiperventiles sino respiras, pero bueno. Debes serenarte. Piensa en todo el chocolate que vamos a comer cuando lleguemos a Suna. Chocolate, pasteles, frutillas con crema, helado, más chocolate…-_poco a poco su Inner se fue apaciguando.

–Puedes seguir soñando que te dejaremos luchar sola contra Akatsuki. Ni que fuéramos idiotas. Habló con irritación Neji, sacando a la Haruno de sus pensamientos.

–Pues eres idiota si te creer que te _dejare_ intervenir. – le refuto la joven.

–Haruno, no tienes elección, nosotros lucharemos _junto _a vos. – afirmo el castaño, sin dejar lugar a cualquier tipo de negación de su parte.

–Oh… ¿Ahora nos llamamos por el apellido, Hyuga? – dijo la Haruno al tiempo que elevaba sus cejas.

–Solo cuando tengo unas ganas **intensas** de acogotarte. – explicó Neji con seriedad. Sakura no llego a responderle cuando otra persona intervino en la conversación.

–Feíta linda, habíamos acordado que te acompañaríamos a Suna. ¿Por qué te fuiste antes? – pregunto el artista del grupo.

–En primer lugar, yo no acorde nada. En segundo lugar, ustedes no me _acompañan_, sino más bien que actúan como niñeras. 'Sakura, no hagas eso'; 'Sakura, no vayas tan rápido'; 'Sakura, come más' 'Sakura, cuidado con el enorme tigre que te quiere matar'. – imitó la joven con voz más grave. – La última vez que un civil me quiso hablar en Iwa **(2)** ¡Casi lo matan!

– ¡Ya te dijimos que fue un accidente! ¡Creíamos que te estaba atacando! – exclamo Takumi avergonzado.

–Cómo sea. El tema es que casi lo matan. Además, me cansa el hecho de andar con niñeras para todos lados. Aunque no les parezca, es agotador.

–Se supone que somos amigos. – dijo Takumi con la voz herida.

"_Oh mi Dios. Es más parecido a Naruto de lo que hubiese imaginado. Ya bastante complicado es tener a Sasuke y a Sai, como para ahora tener a estos dos."_ Pensó Kakashi, mientras que un aura depresiva lo rodeaba.

–Claro que somos amigos, **Takumi-kun**, pero últimamente ustedes pasaron de ser mis amigos a ser unos padres sobreprotectores que no me daban espacio personal. – explico la Haruno.

"_¿Takumi-__**kun**__? ¿Takumi-__**kun**__? ¡Porque Sakura puso ese sufijo en su nombre!"_ Fue el pensamiento de un moreno al que se lo llevaba el diablo de la bronca que tenía. _"Creí que __**yo**__ era el único al que le ponía el sufijo en el nombre. Y ahora solamente me llama por el apellido. Estúpida Haruno con sus estúpidos cambios de humor. No solo nos cambio por esta manga de imbéciles, entre los que está mi copia barata, sino que además a ese rubiecito le dice Takumi-kun. Hmp. Que se vayan todos juntos a la mierda."_

Mientras tanto, los cinco varones que conformaban el equipo Sakura voltearon el rostro con culpa. Tal vez, y solo _tal vez_, a ellos se les había ido la mano su protección a Sakura. Pero en su defensa, ellos querían que la Kunoichi esté a salvo.

–Incluso me plantee denunciarlos por acoso…– bromeó la joven en un intento de sacar la mirada culposa del rostro de los chicos. Ella solo quería que comprendiesen sus razones, no que se auto flagelaran por lo sucedido.

–Entendemos tu punto de vista, Sakura. – hablo Shino con su tranquilidad habitual, tomando por primera vez la palabra en el tiempo que llevaban ahí. – Pero no por eso nos debes dejar abandonados en Konoha e irte vos sola sin aviso alguno.

– ¡Era una indirecta! –Exclamo la Haruno con frustración. Frustración porque ellos la hayan seguido; frustración por los Akatsukis que estaban frente a ella; frustración por haberse encontrado con su antiguo equipo; frustración por la horrible situación en general. Si. Estaba _loca_ de frustración. – Necesitaba tiempo a solas, por eso me fui antes. Además, yo sabía que no habría problema alguno.

– ¿No habría problema alguno? ¿Acaso no ves a los cinco Akatsukis frente a vos? – le pregunto Shikamaru.

Sakura se sonrojo violentamente.

–Bueno…– intento buscar una buena excusa para defenderse, pero sinceramente no se le ocurría ninguna que sirviese.

– ¡Akatsuki te encontró, maldita sea! – exclamó Neji fuera de sí, sorprendiendo a todos de que el cubito de hielo haya perdido la compostura. El shinobi de ojos color perla estaba furioso de que la situación de la cual venían escapando desde hace más de un año haya llegado sin previo aviso. Y peor aún: que ella haya corrido directa a esta sin pensar las consecuencias de sus actos. Todo por irse sin ellos de Konoha y por haberse metido entre el equipo siete y su misión de destruir a la organización.

– ¡Si, bueno, ya iba siendo hora! ¡Estaba cansada de correr como cobarde! ¡De ocultarme como si **yo** hubiese hecho algo malo! – soltó la Haruno unos pocos segundos después. Le había agarrado desprevenida la explosión del Hyuga, quien siempre es tan tranquilo y serio.

– ¡¿Es qué no entiendes la gravedad de esto?! – volvió a gritar Neji, quien todavía estaba sacado.

Sakura no respondió nada. A todo esto tanto los Akatsukis como el equipo siete solo se habían dedicado a observar el intercambio.

_-¿Qué le pasa a Neji? Es obvio que entiendo la gravedad de esto. Entiendo que me he expuesto a Akatsuki. Que ellos quieren atraparme más que nada. Que Tsunade-sama estaría muy decepcionada de mí por mi situación actual. Lo entiendo muy bien. Pero bueno, ya está hecho. No puedo volver atrás.-_

_**-La pregunta es, si vos volverías atrás las cosas para cambiar el resultado. ¿Lo harías?-**_ le pregunto su Inner con tranquilidad. Sakura no lo pensó ni un segundo.

_-No. No cambiaría nada.- _Respondió sin lugar a dudas.-_ No solo porque cambiar algo significaría que seguramente Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi e Ino estarían muertos, sino también porque en serio iba siendo hora de que me enfrentase a Akatsuki. Tal vez la situación no sea la mejor, tal vez esto no haya sido planeado con anterioridad, tal vez todo termine mal. Pero no me importa. Yo daré el todo por el todo. No pienso huir, ni bajar los brazos. No sin pelear._

_**-Wooow. Mira nada más el monologo que te has armado en unos cuantos segundos. Podrías haberte dedicado a la actuación.**_

_-Cierra el pico, Inner. _-Ordenó, y por primera vez, la otra le hizo caso.

–Bueno, como sea. A lo que íbamos. Sakura, vos no vas a luchar sola. Te guste o no, pelearemos a tu lado. – retomó la palabra Shikamaru con su tranquilidad habitual.

La Haruno frunció el ceño. – Pues no me gusta y no lo hare. – dijo con firmeza.

–Fue una orden de Tsunade-sama, Feíta Linda. Nosotros debíamos acompañarte a Suna y protegerte. La primera no pudimos hacerla, pero no te quepa duda de que la segunda la cumpliremos a rajatabla. – afirmó Sai con su sonrisa falsa.

–Pues me importa una mierda. Yo respeto y apreció un montón a Tsunade-sama, pero ella no tiene ninguna capacidad de decisión en este momento y en esta situación. Y ustedes no tienen nada que ver con mi problema con el Club de Inadaptados. Así que, que les quede claro: **no se meterán en mi batalla.** – finalizo la joven enviándoles una mirada que haría retroceder al mismo diablo, y que logro que más de uno de los presentes trague saliva con dificultad.

–No puedes evitar que luchemos a tu lado, Sakura. – se burlo el Hyuga cuando estuvo seguro de que la voz no le temblaría. Él lo negaría a muerte, pero la Haruno tenía una capacidad inaudita de asustarlo hasta los huesos. Pero ese era uno de esos secretos que se llevaría a la tumba, junto al secreto de que cuando era chico quería ser cantante de ópera. Si, terrible. Hyuga Neji queriendo cantar _ópera. _Le agradecía al cielo de que solo haya sido una corta y oscura etapa de su vida. Una etapa muuuuuuy oscura que nunca vería la luz.

–Por increíble que parezca, te equivocas… Claro que puedo evitarlo. – dijo la joven con altanería. Acto seguido hizo solo un par de sellos y un campo de chakra apareció alrededor del claro, dejando a los ninjas de Konoha fuera. En un principio, este era de un color rojo intenso, pero poco a poco se fue aclarando hasta quedar de un suave tono rosa casi imperceptible.

Todos miraron el escudo con confusión y algo de curiosidad.

–Sakura… ¿Estás al tanto de que tus campos de chakra no funcionan con nosotros? Tu mismo nos enseñaste a desactivarlos. – hablo Shikamaru con tranquilidad.

–Es cierto. Pero realmente no pueden creer que yo no estaba al tanto de que en algún momento iba a precisar un campo que _ni siquiera ustedes_ puedan desactivar, ¿verdad? Yo sabía que en alguna ocasión iba a necesitar tenerlos alejados, por lo que debía tener un as bajo la manga. –explico con un tonito de sabelotodo que exaspero a más de uno.

Tanto Sasuke como Neji activaron sus Kekkei Genkai y evaluaron el escudo.

–Este campo es… _especial_. No solo está hecho con mi chakra, sino también tiene mi **sangre**. ¿Entienden? Yo soy la única que puede desactivarlo. – explico con calma.

– ¡ ¿Qué mierda? !

– ¡Sakura-chan! –exclamo Naruto con preocupación.

–Lo lamento, chicos, pero ustedes no van a intervenir… no en esta ocasión.

–Sakura, no seas idiota. – le advirtió Neji. Si la joven los dejaba fuera de la batalla, y por milagro de la vida, o de Kami-sama salía vencedora, él iba a matarla. Le daría la paliza de su vida, y después la tiraría a los perros. Ergo: Tsunade-sama. Uh… y la Hokage le pondría un nuevo significado a la palabra tortura.

_-¿Qué tiene todo el mundo con llamarme idiota? Hago algo sumamente sorprendente e inteligente, que ninguno de ellos siquiera soñaba, y me llaman __idiota__. ¿Dónde está la lógica?_ – le pregunto Sakura a su Inner repleta de frustración.

-_**Y bueno… yo no sé qué tan **_**inteligente**_** es luchar sola contra Akatsuki. No se si recuerdas, pero son un grupo de mercenarios asesinos que van a luchar a muerte por vencerte.**_

_-¿De qué parte estas vos?- _gruño Sakura.

-_**De la de ellos, obviamente.**_ –respondió sin pizca de vergüenza.

-_¿Ah, sí? De acuerdo… si mal no recuerdo en Suna hay un monje exorcista muy famoso. Estoy segura de que él no va a tener problema alguno en darme paz mental._

_**-¡Es decir, de la tuya! Si vos sos tan inteligente, audaz, prevenida, fuerte, hermosa, perspicaz, poderosa…-**_

_-Bueno, sí, sí. Ya basta. Se nota que estas exagerando. Me bastaba con que estés de mi lado._

Finalmente termino su discusión con su yo interior y miro a los presentes. –Ahora que ya acabamos con esta estúpida conversación, es tiempo de pasar a asuntos más importantes. – dijo al tiempo que miraba al 'Club de Inadaptados'. No pasaron más de cinco segundos y ella ya estaba insertada en una batalla campal con todos los Akatsukis.

–Estupendo. Cuando pensaba que le situación no podía empeorar, el destino me muestra que sí. Neji, ¿hay algo que puedas decirnos sobre el escudo? – cuestiona Shikamaru tratando de mantenerse calmado.

–Es raro. Muy diferente al típico escudo de Sakura, aunque como esos, no se ve debilidad alguna. –respondió el joven de ojos perlas.

– ¿Sasuke?

–Lo mismo que el Hyuga. No parece haber un talón de Aquiles en todo el escudo.

–Genial. Esto es simplemente genial. No solo Akatsuki encontró a Sakura, sino que ella está luchando sola. – gruño Takumi.

– ¿No le tendríamos que avisar a la Hokage sobre la situación? – Shino pregunto al grupo en general. Estos lo meditaron por unos segundos.

–No. Konoha está a más de dos días de distancias. Por más que les avisemos, no hay nada que ellos puedan hacer. – resolvió Shikamaru.

– ¿Y si le pedimos ayuda al Kazekage? – ofreció Sai. –La distancia es menor que a Konoha, así que la ayuda llegaría en unas cuantas horas. Estoy seguro de que la Feíta Linda podrá aguantar hasta que vengan.

–Además Rosadita tiene una relación bastante cercana con Gaara-san, por lo que es muy probable que él no piense en negarse. – agregó el 'reemplazo' de Naruto.

Justo cuando Shikamaru iba a dar el visto bueno a la idea, una suave voz femenina se oyó.

–Sakura ya envío un mensaje pidiendo ayuda a Suna. – Les aviso Ino– o por lo menos eso nos dijo hace un rato. – ella paseaba la mirada por el grupo siempre evitando encontrarse con el rostro de _alguien_. Porque la herida era muy reciente, porque no creía poder verlo a los ojos sin comenzar a insultarlo al derecho y al revés. O algo peor… ponerse a llorar.

–De acuerdo, entonces mientras que esperamos que llegue la ayuda, debemos pensar en un plan para ayudar a Sakura. – dijo Shikamaru, mirando de reojo a la rubia.

A todo esto, los Akatsukis estaban intentando detener a la Haruno quien estaba siendo más escurridiza que nunca.

–Sakura, ¿por qué no te das por vencida? No hay forma que nos ganes, acéptalo. Eres tu sola contra cinco _Akatsukis_, déjame decirte que tu posibilidad de ganarnos es mínima, por no decir nula. – le dijo Pain con suma tranquilidad.

–Ciertamente, una sola yo no podría con ustedes… por lo tanto, es muy bueno que seamos seis yo para patearles el culo, ¿verdad, Carita Deformada? – hablo la Haruno al tiempo que cinco perfectas copias llegaban del bosque y traspasaban el escudo sin problema alguno.

– ¿Clones? ¿En serio, Sakura? – se burlo el cabeza de la organización.

La joven soltó un suspiro apenado.

–Si Deidara estuviese despierto les podría decir que mis _clones_ le patearon el culo. Y eso que solo eran cuatro y eran la versión experimental. – les explicó la joven con tranquilidad.

–Pff. Si solo son copias baratas. – dijo Kisame al tiempo que dirigía a Samaheda a través de una de las Sakuras. Esta, no solo lo esquivo con rapidez, sino que cargo chakra en su puño y se lo estampo en el rostro del Akatsuki.

–Mira nada más. Un asesino S, buscado por todas las naciones, es golpeado _y_ volteado por una **copia barata**. ¿Qué paso, Nemo? Parece ser que te ahogaste en un vaso de agua. – se rió la Haruno.

– ¡Eso no es un maldito clon! – grito el espadachín al tiempo que se ponía de pie y se sobaba la mejilla lastimada.

–Eso es lo que intentaba decir cuando decidiste atacar a _Terra_ sin razón alguna. Esta es una técnica _especial_. Estos cinco clones son hechos de barro y sangre mía. Son como cualquier otro clon, y hacen lo que les ordeno. Lo especial, es que tienen chakra acumulado en su cuerpo. Pero no un _poquito_ de chakra. Tienen el nivel suficiente de chakra que un ANBU de Konoha. Además, como manejo los cinco elementos, cada una de ellas tiene el control sobre uno de ellos. Intenté que controlasen más de uno, pero era demasiado complicado. –

–Tienes que estarnos cargando… –dejo escapar Pain con incredulidad.

– ¿Y? ¿Siguen opinando que son copias baratas? – se burlo la joven de cabello rosa.

_-Llego la hora. Que comience el juego._

_**-¡SHANNARO! Algunos van a recibir la paliza de su vida.**_- grito su Inner, para momentos después comenzar a reír como desquiciada en la mente de la Haruno.

**1) Pupera: Acá en Argentina le decimos así a una musculosa que no tapa el estomago, por lo que deja el pupo al aire.**

**2) Iwa: Aldea Oculta de la Roca.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

*.*.*.*.*

– _**¿Qué demonios hago acá?**_ – cuestiono un Sasuke Uchiha muy enojado.

–**Ser mi escudo humano, ¡dah!** – contesto una joven escondida detrás de él.

–_**Da la cara, cobarde. Son tus lectores.**_

– **¡No puedo! Sniff, sniff… Tengo miedo… ¡Soy muy joven para morir!**

–_**Pues a mí me importa una mierda. Yo no tengo nada que hacer aquí, así que si me disculpas…**_– el moreno se estaba por ir cuando la joven lo detuvo.

– **¿Te das cuenta que está en mis manos elegir con quien se queda Sakura? Hubo una respuesta favorable a Takumi por parte de los lectores, así que si me haces enojar, voy a mover unos hilos y… dile adiós a ****tu**_**molestia**_**.**

– _**¿Me estas amenazando?**_

– **¿Qué comes que adivinas?** –Ella no le dejo responder y continúo. – **¡HOLA! Siiiii, he dicho ho-la. ¿Por qué? ¡Porque estoy de vuelta! Si, lo se, no he dado señas de vida en un largo tiempo, pero SIGO sin computadora. **

**Si. Los de HP me odian -.-**

**Peeeeero, mamá se ha ido de viaje, ¡yeah! Y me dejo la computadora para mi uso personal… lo que implica que aproveche a pasar todo lo que tenía escrito a mano. Creí que sería fácil…**

…**No lo fue.**

**Lo que pasa, es que cada vez que me golpeaba una idea (cosa que suele pasar cuando recibo los reviews, especialmente cuando son aislados) estaba o, en la ducha (a mi imaginación parece encantarle los baños), o trabajando o en la facu o incluso intentando dormir… entonces escribía en lo que tenía a mano. Es más, tuve que dejar un mini cuaderno de diez centímetros por cinco al lado de mi cama porque de noche me suelo inspirar con mucha facilidad.**

**Así que tenía miles de partes sueltas, y debía hilarlas para que no quedase como cualquier cosa. Y eso me tomo tooooodo un día. **

**Ahora intentare continuar con el próximo capítulo, del cual tengo una gran parte en bocetos sueltos, pero que juntos van a amar 3**

**Por cierto… ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Sé que no es wooow, la gran cosa, pero es **_**la calma antes de la tormenta**_**. Oh, y que tormenta que se va a venir. Él próximo capítulo va a ser EXPLOSIVO. Jijiji.**

**Además, los de HP han respondido finalmente y me dijeron que me vaya a la mierda… Nah, mentira. Que en los próximos 20 días me van a transferir el dinero. ¡Voy a volver a tener compu después de más de siete meses! **

**Bueno, como se habrán dado cuenta, gano la imagen número ¡TRES! Siiii, parece que a muchos les gusto esa ropa. Aunque creo que el equipo siete no quedo muy contento.**

– _**¿Ellos son los que eligieron la ropa de Sakura? Que digo ropa… Los **__**trapos**__** que no cubrían **_**nada.** – pregunto el Uchiha con el Sharingan activado.

–**Shu, shu. Sasuke. No me obligues a poner a Sakura con Neji.** **Cómo decía, gano la imagen número tres. Lo que me lleva a agradecer a todos por su participación a la hora de elegir la imagen. **

**Por cierto…**

**¡GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS REVIEWS!**

**¡52! Siiiii, cincuenta y dos reviews en el último capítulo. Estoy asombrada. Gracias, gracias, gracias, gente. Muchas gracias a todos. Sepan que todos y cada uno de sus comentarios son los que hacen que hoy esté aquí, con un nuevo capítulo. Ustedes me inspiran, chic s. **

**Y por primera vez, voy a poner todos sus nombres acá. A los que tienen cuenta les responderé por MP, a los que no le hare un mini comentario si el review tiene alguna pregunta ;)**

**Gracias a:**

**vampireknight-prix****, ****daniiv96****, ****Casey-Uchiha****, ****tiny lizard****, ****Tasu Uraranich****, ****marijf22****, ****Suki Harlett****,****Zembre98****, ****Consuelo (¡Gracias! ****Si, la pase excelente en mi cumple ;) Aunque tuve parcial T_T), ****Albii-chan****, ****, ****Danny, ****, ****twilight97****, ****Aidil****, ****noa13 (me alegro que esta vez hayas comentado. Es un gusto saber que te gusta la historia y que la sigues capítulo a capítulo), ****Dharia McLahan****,****Misa Hatake****, ****aRiElLa 95****, ****Bloddy cherry****, ****sasura-chan uchiha****, ****sakurakiyoshi****, ****ViOlEtALoVeFaNfIcS****, ****perla, ****lobita22****, ****Monika-N****, ****Mariel Kuran, ****Katarina-Hatake****, ****dany16****, ****Saquuchiha****, ****bren-chan (¡Hola! Me alegro que no lo hayas abandonado. No te preocupes, no abandonare el fic. Vos simplemente tenme paciencia. Y para la batalla deberas esperar un poquitito más, porque es en el capítulo que viene. ¡Suerte!), ****karym****, ****LaDamadelosCerezos****, ****TheSaku****, ****Sasusaku4ever, Lucy, ****Senbonzakura19****, ****ceci, r****yu akai (En el capítulo de hoy hubo un poco más de celos, dedicado a vos ;) Espero que te haya gustado. Y no te preocupes… los hare sufrir… ¡Muajaja!),****ottoshi-kami****, ****itszel****,****Cami-Sempai (Jajaja, eres de MSS? Ups, ya pronto actualizare por allá, lo prometo. Estoy reeeee atrasada, pero me voy a poner al día), Guest, Danny, MC, ****UryuuMinene****, ****bren-chan**** (para que veas, un día después de tu comentario, te traje el capítulo ;) Si, lo se. Me amas jajaja) **

**Y debo decir que solo faltan 11 reviews para los 300. ¿No es increíble? Y pensar que la historia iba a ser un treeshot xDD**

**Con respecto a la historia alternativa, primero quiero terminar esta y después veré de comenzar la otra, ¿de acuerdo?**

**Por otro lado…**

**Odio hacer esto, pero estoy pensando en subir otro fic _ Es que hace tiempo que le vengo dando vueltas a la idea, y sinceramente me encanto. Se que solo me estoy metiendo en más problemas, pero bueno… soy así de tonta. Es un Sasusaku, obviamente. Acá les dejo el resumen y ustedes me dicen si la subo o la dejo guardada para siempre en mi computadora xD**

**Convivencia de Locos**

Cuando la Hokage da una orden, esta se cumple. Por mucho que disguste al resto del mundo. Por eso, cuando encontró la _solución_al mal trabajo en equipo y la compartió con los afectados, todos supieron que no se podían negar. Aunque esta fuese la peor idea que se le había ocurrido a Tsunade. Porque convivir juntos no era una mala idea… era _pésima_. Y estaban bastantes seguros de que todo terminaría peor de lo que comenzó.  
¿O no?  
"–Yo terminare loca, ¿me entiende? ¿Se imagina lo que va a ser convivir con un hiperactivo sumamente desordenado y gritón, un viejo pervertido, un emo engreído que se la pasa diciendo "hmp" y "Venganza, venganza, venganza" y un pintor frustrado que sonríe tétricamente? ¡Es injusto!"

**Bueno, ahora si me despido, gente. Un beso gigante para todos. Sepan que los quiero un montón.**

**Por cierto, no quiero ser mala, pero comentar no cuesta nada. Es gratis y voluntario, al igual que escribir. Pero los escritores nos sentimos recompensados por cada persona que nos dice que lo que escribimos no es basura, que les gusto, o simplemente que estarán a la espera de la continuación. Aunque algunos no los noten, el escritor se siente millonario cuando la gente comenta su historia.**

**Bueno, eso es todo, queridos.**

**Atentamente.**

**Sakuritta Uchiha**


End file.
